Take Me Back To The Start
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Just the typical love story between two best friends who fell in love with one another. Except with two guys. Watch them as they go through their love story. To the point where they thought their love was strong enough to over come anything, then look what happened. One of them lays on their death bed.
1. Death Bed

**I promised myself I wouldn't have anymore stories out but Our Generation, Saints Row and Never Be The Same. But look where we are. If I have ANYMORE story ideas.. I will kill myself. (not literally) *Sigh* what am I like? Of course. This story has to be Rosslington -_- *Sigh again* they have literally became my OTP I swear. Ever small thing they do drives me fucking insane. If you follow me on Twitter - R5IsMyPassion - You'd know that :) If not.. Then I suggest you follow me or make a twitter *cough* HJ Russo *cough* and follow me! :D Just to see my Rosslington freak outs! :D Haha.**

**No.. but seriously. I can't with Rosslington. They... just... ARGH! Adorable. They make my feels burst all over. Is that a bad thing no? I don't care that Ratliff dates Kelly... A girl can dream right...? X"D**

**Summery: Just the typical love story between two best friends who fell in love with one another. Except with two guys. Watch them as they go through their love story. To the point where they thought their love was strong enough to over come anything, then look what happened. One of them lays on their death bed.**

**Rating: T - M**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Category: R5/Austin & Ally**

**Starring: Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch and more**

**Couples/Pairings: Rosslington & others to be decided ;)**

* * *

**_Take Me Back To The Start_**

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, t__ake me back to the start_

I thought from day 1 when we first ever got together that we would be together for a long time. Forever even. Maybe even til the day we die. But apparently fate had a different plan.

When me and him first met down at that dance studio years ago, I always knew there was some sort of connection between us both because we hit it off pretty much straight away when we first met. At first everyone we hung around with thought it was a little strange, but they all sunk into the fact that we were both best friends and nothing would change that.

Until one day when it all changed. Sometimes you find it some kind of miracle and a happy way when you start to fall in love with your best friend. But with me. No. I was petrified. Scared out of my fucking mind about what people would say. What my friends would say. What my brother's would say. What my sister would say - who I am pretty sure had the biggest crush on him ever! More importantly... What he would say. He'd probably of freaked out and disowned me as a best friend and it would of ruined everything.

But I had no worries to be scared after all! We were so happy together, almost to the point where we were never going to split. Nothing could break us apart at all no matter what we both went through.

That was until he was sat laid on his death bed. Where I am right now. Sat by his side in the hospital whilst he's in the bed fighting for his life to surive. If he doesn't survive I don't know what the heck I am going to do without him... I don't think my life will be worth living.

I heard the door of the room open, I turned my head to see my best friend, Laura Marano, coming towards me smiling slightly. "Hey." She said walking over to me. She stood beside me as I was sat in the seat, she looked down at him on the bed "how's he doing?" She asked.

"Same as he was before," I said as my voice cracked with sadness "he ain't getting any better..."

Laura ran her hand through my shaggy blonde hair and frowned a little "He'll be okay," Laura said sweetly and as comfortingly as she could "I know you don't want to hear this," she paused "even if he doesn't make it... Everything will be okay."

She was right. Those are the words I don't want to hear. Or ever. I want him to live no matter what. Even if I have to take his place, he has to live. I looked back from Laura over to him on the bed. I heard Laura pull up a chair from the otherside of the room and place it next to me before she began to stroke my arm.

"Tell me the story." Laura said smiling subtly.

"Story?" I said confused "what story?"

"The story of you and him," Laura said smiling fully now as she had hold of my arm "I love that story."

I just smiled at Laura. It was true. She did love the story of 'me and him'. I told her it once before she just sat there and listened with the biggest smile on her face ever. The best part is she never gets tired of it. I don't ever get tired of telling it either.

I turned my head a little and threw her a small smile. The only smile I'd ever done and thrown at someone all week, all it's been is frowns and tears. I then turned fully in my chair as me and Laura were facing each other face to face in our chairs. She slipped her hands into mine and took them delicately, knowing that this time when I tell the story there is a huge chance I may break down on the floor crying.

"You may be sat here for a little while." I said.

Laura shrugged "I don't care," She smiled "we have plenty of time to get through it." I smiled at her.

I guess... If I have to tell this story right... I have to go back right to the beginning when we first met then?

Here we go.

* * *

**Short, I know... BUT BUT BUT, I don't want to start flashbacks like this until the next chapter because then they can be as long as they like then can't they? :D Yeah.. Thought so great! :D**

**REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE! :D**


	2. Flashback 1: The Day We Met

We'd only just moved out here to L.A and already our Mom had booked us all, all sorts of lessons. Starting with dancing lessons at some dance studio. Don't get me wrong I love to dance and sing and all that, but our Mom just literally decided to throw us all straight into lessons without even letting us settle into our new home city.

Mom thought, if me and my siblings are being serious about having our music career's take off then she'd do whatever it takes to have it come true. Basically we gave up everything back in Denver to make sure our dreams come true. Man, I'm going to feel so bad if it doesn't come true.. You have no idea.

"Ross, will you hurry!" My mother, Stormie, shouted to me from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to her.

I was busy tieing my shoes to my converse. You'd think that a 14 year-old boy would actually know how to tie his shoelaces by now. Don't get me wrong, I do know how to tie my shoelaces it's just it's really early in the morning. Ross Lynch doesn't do early mornings.

Riker, my oldest brother, was lent against the door frame of my room looking at me struggling. I pretneded not to notice him because if he knows I notice him then no doubt he'll just continue to stand there and laugh. But if I ignore him, he'll leave and go downstairs.

I heard him sigh before footsteps came towards me. Riker. He mumbled something about me being an idiot and then he tied my shoes for me. Gosh I felt like a 5 year-old right there and then. I think I even blushed a little cause I felt heat on my cheeks. "I... err.. could of done that..." I said.

"Yeah, you sure looked like you could as well." Riker said as he stood back up straight as he smirked.

'Jackass'. I thought.  
Don't get me wrong I love my oldest brother to death, but dear god... He's just a pain at most times that I could just get a car.. and run him over. But not literally causeI could go to jail and something tells me my parents won't be approving of it if I killed my brother with a car.

Once again I heard the resuming of my Mom and Dad hurrying me, my brothers and sister to get downstairs to the car before they leave without us. Which is strange, cause if they leave without us then they'll have no kids to drop off at the dance studio? Ha. Not such a smart move there I think not.

I ran downstairs where everyone was stood at the door. Riker, Rydel - My big sister -, Rocky - My other older brother - and Ryland, my baby brother. Turns out I was the last one down because I was getting glares from my Mom and a death glare from my sister. Wonderful. My own family want to kill me. Just by their glares... I could tell... My Mom and Sister want to kill me just cause I am running a little late.

"You going to stand on the stairs for the rest of the day or are you going ot come with us?" My Mom asked.

I hopped off the stairs one by one, we all made our way out of the door to the car and made our way to the dance studio.

The car ride from our house to the dance studio was 5 - 10 minutes. Once our parents dropped us off outside the studio, that was it we were on our own to go in there. Which we gladly did, there was a lot of teens in there. No eyes came towards us when we walked through the door. Which was good because I didn't really fancy having all eyes on us with them saying something. Oh well.

We then walked over to an empty spot in the room where we just sat there until the teacher came into the room and immediately introduced us all to everyone. Everyone in there seemed friendly, so I guess that was another good thing. The teacher then got us all to begin a couple of dance moves.

After about 2 hours or so of that, we all finally got to take a break. Though sometimes I sat on the side of the bench and watched a couple of people. Rydel's a really good dancer! I don't see why she doesn't dance more often, it's like she was born like that. I never knew she had it in her. I guess Riker, Rocky and Ryland were good too. But Rydel was just simply amazing, it was like I couldn't take my eyes off her whilst she was dancing.

Not to sound wrong or incest... She was just THAT good.

Whilst I was sat in my little day dream lost in my thoughts, I felt someone elbow me. Rocky. I glared at him until he pointed to a kid in front of us with brown hair and light eyes. I then immediately smiled at him. Not out of choice... It was like something took over me and made me smile.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." The boy replied back. Even though he only looked a couple of years older than me.

"I'm Riker," Riker said introducing himself to the boy in front of us, who I was still smiling at, "this is my sister Rydel. My three little brothers. Rocky, Ryland and finally, the guy who don't know how to tie his shoes. Ross."

I glared at Riker "I know how to tie my shoes!" I protested "it was too early in the morning for me to focus."

Subtle laugher then came from the group of people around me, including the brown haired boy. Who I still had no clue what his name was.

"I'm Ellington Ratliff," Ellington said introducing himself "but.. I preffer Ratliff. So just call me Ratliff.."

"Nice to meet you Ratliff." Rydel said smiling, with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Yup. She had a crush on him.

"So, what do you do around here?" Rocky asked Ratliff straight away.

"Well, it's a dance studio," Ratliff said "so what do you think?"

"Funny." Rocky said sarcastically.

"No, I do dance and I also play drums." he told us.

Riker smiled "That's awesome!" Riker said happily.

"It is?" Ratliff questioned as he cocked his head a little.

"Yeah," Riker nodded "cause me, Ross and Rocky play guitar and Rydel plays keyboard."

Ratliff smiled "That's awesome!"

Throughout the rest of our break we all just hung out with this Ratliff guy, he's seems.. Great. Me and him hit it off almost straight away, we were talking almost all the time and for the rest of the dance lesson.

I could almost feel the heat of Rydel's glare at me, like she was jealous. If she's going to make it less obvious that she has a crush on Ratliff then she's going to have to stop glaring at me as if I am stealing him from her. Cause.. I'm not gay. I don't like men or boys. Even if I did, I don't think Ratliff would be my type. Oh my god, why am I even thinking about this.

After the dance lesson we all grabbed our bags and got Ratliff's number saved into our phone's. Rydel, needless to say, was one of the first to get his number. She may never of had a boyfriend in her life but she sure don't beat around the bush to get a guys number she likes. I couldn't help but shake my head at her. When I got his number I gave him a smile and left along with Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland.

Our parents were already waiting outside for us when we got out of the building. I'm surprised they didn't let Riker drive us to and from the dance studio seen as though he's olde enough to drive. Unlike me, Ryland, Rocky and Rydel. Well.. Rydel may be able to soon but hey-ho.

When we all got home we either went upstairs into our rooms or we went into the livingroom. Riker, Rocky and Ryland went into the livingroom and I went upstairs into my room and Rydel went into her room. I get that Rydel has a small crush, maybe even big crush, on Ratliff... But she doesn't have to make it so obvious by sending me death glares. I mean come on. That's just getting low. My own sister jealous because I actually have the courage to talk to someone that she likes.

Within an hour later we were all called into the kitchen for our dinner. I didn't know why but whilst we were eating our dinner it was all filled with awkward silence like something bad had happened. Nothing bad had happened so I don't see why everyone's so silent. It's been a good day. We had a blast. Especially with our new friend Ratliffl.

Why do I feel like I am mentioning Ratliff way too much in my past sentences? Oh well.

"So," My Mom said breaking the silence at long last "did everyone have a good day?"

There was a chorus of 'yeah' and 'mhm's from everyone of us. Of course, Rydel had to butt in and say; "We met a friend today." Rydel said smiling as she playing with her food with her fork. I just rolled my eyes. It was so typical of Rydel to come out with something like that.

"Oh how nice!" My Mom smiled "what's his or her name."

"He's called Ellington Ratliff, but he likes to be called Ratliff." I said.

"Oh," My Mom said "do you like him Ry?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool I guess." Ryland said.

"I was talking to Rydel."

Everyone's head then turned to Rydel, including mine. The blush that crept up on her cheeks gave us our answer. Not that I doubted it before, but Rydel does have a crush on Ratliff. I knew it. I shook my head and looked back dow at my food.

"Aww, does Delly have a crush?" Rocky teased as he pouted.

"What! no!" Rydel protested, being indenial.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt Ry." Riker said giving her a little point.

She rolled her eyes "Well.. I've only just met him, so I wouldn't say I like him, like him," Rydel began "I'd call it a tiny crush."

"So you like him basically?" I piped up.

"You might as well like him the way you were talking and hanging around each other." Rydel said to me harshly.

I was a little taken back by that. Clearly she doesn't understand the meaning of friendship and that he is the first friend that I've made in L.A. Gosh, she doesn't need to have her jealous head on. I just glared at her "Sorry for making friends with people." I mumbled as I looked back at my plate.

Rocky looked at me and then back at Rydel with his eye brows raised "Yeah, that wasn't very nice Ry." Rocky said.

Rydel rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"Jesus Christ, someone's PMSing today..." Rocky mumbled.

Rydel then just slammed her fork on the table before storming out of the room. Nice. Something sure has pissed her off today. I don't really want to find out because she seems to be taking it out towards me the most. What did I do? Nothing.

My Dad, Mark, sighed "Ross," He said "go see her."

"Why me?" I asked as my voice went an octave higher.

"Cause she seems annoyed at you."

"Oh yeah," I said putting my hands on the table "let me go up there. The one she's annoyed at for no reason. The one she's more than likely going to kill the most."

"Ross, please?" My Dad asked.

"Fine," I said standing up "but at my funeral remember to say I tried to warn you about not sending me up there."

"Just go!"

I then left the kitchen and ran upstairs outside Rydel's room. All I know is that once I go through this door, there is going to be one less member in this family. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find Rydel laid flat on her front on her bed into her pillow. I sighed and stood at the door way.

She made subtle movement as she stayed in the bed in the same position and I continued to look at her. I wasn't going to make the first move, I was going to wait until she noticed someone was in the room at the door way. Less chance of being attacked that way.

All I know was that I was stood there for at least 5 minutes when I got fed up and just cleared my throat. She turned her head towards the door, the way she looked at me she may as well of stabbed me with a dagger. She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from me.

I sighed heavily "Look," I said with annoyance in my voice "I don't know what the hell I have done to make you pissed at me. But will you keep your calm knock off the tude."

Rydel sighed before she got herself up by pushing herself up with her hands and sat up on the edge of her bed and she loooked at me "It's nothing you've done," Rydel said "actually.. Technically it is."

"What is it?" I asked walking over to her slowly as I became more interested "if I know, I think I can stop."

Rydel sighed and smiled a little "You're not going to be able to stop," Rydel said "I don't want you to either, I'm just being silly."

"No," I said as I sat next to her "tell me."

"It's just today when we met Ratliff," She said turning to me a little "you two hit it off almost straight away." I wanted to laugh at how pathetic it sounded, but I knew there had to be much more to it than just that "then the way you were both acting with each other and talking, dude, you'd met only 4 hours and already it seemed like there was already some sort of connection between you both."

I raised an eye brow "What connection you talkin' bout sis?"

She let out a little laugh "I don't know," She said "it just seems like there's something there."

"Yeah," I nodded "friendship. That's it. Nothing more."

Rydel lent back a little "Yeah, I know..." She said "Jeez... Relax. I wasn't hinting to you both being gay." She laughed.

Normally I'd of laughed. But there was no way in hell that I would ever date Ratliff. Ever.


	3. Flashback 2: Austin & Ally

**Wow... 23 reviews already :O THANK YOU. Maybe I could get even more on this chapter? ;) This chapter may have QUITE a few time jumps in it... :P At first I was going to make this story go slowly... But... I decided it needs to move faster LOL.**

* * *

_Laura smiled "That's what you thought," Laura said "boy were you so wrong."_

_I smiled back at her a little "Yeah, I was. VERY wrong." She nodded in agreement. "Mind if I do a time skip?"_

_"You always do this," Laura sighed "once you get to after you guys met you always time skip to two years later. When you met me."_

_I nodded "Are you telling the story or am I?"_

_"Sorry! Continue..." She said patting my knees._

* * *

2 whole years later and everything came true for what me, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland moved to L.A for. To become famous. We did it. After about a month or so of knowing Ratliff we managed to form a band and call it R5. I was surprised of how far we got with the band so fast! But right now, that isn't what I am worrying about. Sure we got the band and we're famous across America.. But today is kind of a nervous day for me.

A couple of weeks ago I auditioned for a new TV show that would be airing on Disney Channel soon called 'Austin & Ally'. I auditioned for the part of Austin Moon. I already met a few other people of who had auditioned for the other characters Ally, Trish and Dez. I wouldn't mind being with any of them for it. Except for one girl who I hope gets the part of Ally.

Laura.

She seemed like a nice girl and I wouldn't mind getting to know her. If you know what I mean. I already told Ratliff about her and he seemed for me to be all for it. Although.. I don't know why.. But a small part of me was hoping that he wouldn't be all for me going after Laura if we both end up on the show. I don't know why.

Before you all start to wonder, yes. Rydel still has this huge crush on Ratliff and she still keeps on denying it. I don't see why she just doesn't tell him. Although every time she says she's going to tell him and pours her heart out to me about Ratliff... I can't help but feel a little bit angry. More of an annoyed angry though. I hope.

I was sat in the studio of where this new TV show Austin & Ally is going to be filmed. I was sat in the chair waiting nervously for someone to come out and tell me the news. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see none other that... Ratliff. Immediately I smiled at him.

"Don't be nervous Ross," Ratliff said sitting beside me "I know you're going to get it."

"Really?" I asked, smiling a little more than I did before.

Ratliff nodded smiling "Absolutely," Ratliff said in a reassuring tone "I have complete faith in you for this. I've seen you act before you are AMAZING! I know you'll get it."

Now, I seriously couldn't help but keep on smiling. It felt good to know people had faith in me and had no doubt that I would get the part. But to hear Ratliff say it makes me even more happier. I think I even felt my cheeks heating up because of me blushing? But why would I ever blush when Ratliff says something to me for?

"T-thanks Ratliff." I suttered out. He smiled back at me.

"Ross Lynch," Someone said coming out of the office "and... Laura Marano... I need you both to come with me."

I stood up, only to have Ratliff playfully punch me in the arm "Good luck."

"Thanks." I replied.

The person had disappeared down the corridor out of my sight so now I didn't know where I was going, but forunately I saw Laura walking down the corridor so I just followed her until she went into an office rom. So I went in behind her.

Once I was in the room there was the producer sat behind his desk. He'd had a boy and girl in here before, some how I think them two got the part of Austin and Ally rather than us two. Cause we were the only ones left in the waiting room and we didn't see them come back. I slouched in the chair I was sat in.

"Congratulations." The producer said.

Me and Laura looked at each other and then looked at the producer with a hopeful got the part, we got the part - was all that kept on running through my head until...

"You both stink you haven't got the part." The producer shrugged.

Both mine and Laura's faces dropped. Then the producer began to laugh "I'm kidding," He said smiling "oh you should of seen the look on your faces, priceless," he laughed "No, no. You two got the part."

"Are you being serious?" Laura asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh" Laura squealed.

The producer smiled "But before we go on about the show," The producer said "we need to go over some ground rules about you two and your decisions outside of Disney and that."

He then began going through the list of things that we were and weren't allowed to do outside of Disney. About how the show has 3 strikes. If the cast, individually, cause the show to get 3 strikes then it is cancelled and no production. Seems fair. I'm not the type of person to get the show 3 strikes and Laura doesn't seem it either. Especially with bad publicity.

I've already heard these rules before... It's the same with Hollywood Records. They have pretty much the same rules.

Then it came to the love relationships you have with people. Hollywood Records didn't tell us about these rules. Maybe the relationships don't apply to them?

"If you two decide that you like each other and want to date, completely fine, happens a lot with casts," The producer said "but if you break up.. Then you have to at least try and get a long for the sake of the show and fans, okay?"

Both of us nodded.

"As for relationships outside of the studio with others who don't work on the show completely fine."

Me and Laura smiled and nodded. These rules are just simple.

"As long as it's boy and girl relationship." The producer added.

"What." Laura said.

"Disney has a rule on boy/boy and girl/girl relationships," The producer said "they don't really like it if it's the main actors like you two, because no doubt Austin & Ally will end up together by the time the show is over."

"And if one of us turns out to be gay or lesbian?" Laura saked.

"Which won't happen!" I added in. I'm almost 1000% certain it will never happen.

"Then you have to keep it a secret until the show is over. In the country, so after the finale airs," The producer explained "but if it gets out whilst the show is in progress... Depending on who the person is then the show could be axed along with whatever else they do that's to do with Disney outside of the show."

"Seems fair." I said sarcastically.

All I know is that I, or Laura, don't have to worry about relationships like that. Cause there isn't no way in hell I'm turning gay for any guy out there.

* * *

_Laura began to let out a little chuckle and shook her head "Yeah, Ross, you thought that then.." Laura said "now look... Almost 5 years later and now look at you."_

_"Is that suppose to be an insult?" I asked cocking my head a little._

_Laura rolled her eyes "I'm Laura Marano-"_

_"From Austin & Ally nd your watching Disney Channel," I finished off. She threw me a glare. I laughed "sorry... It just felt like the moment to say that the way you said 'I'm Laura Marano'."_

_Once again Laura rolled her eyes "Anyway," She said "I'm Laura Marano, since when have I said anything to you that's mean or insulting.."_

_That's true, Laura has never said anything mean or insulting to people. Only when we were messing around._

_"Anyway, back the story..."_

* * *

The producer left the room cause he decided it would be good to leave me and Laura alone to try get to know each other more before the show actually starts. All we were doing were sitting there in complete utter silence. It was beginning to get awkward.

"So," I said finally breaking the silence "how bout that relationship rule."

"Yeah," Laura scoffed "that's going to be pretty hard rule for you."

"Somehow I don't think trying not to date you is going to be a problem." I said in a questioned tone.

"I'm not talking about me and you, iww," She said disgusted "I'm talkng about you being gay."

"Ha," I laughed a little insulted "nice thing to say to someone when you first meet them."

"No, no," Laura said smiling "I never meant it in a mean way. Its just you and your friend you were with in the waiting room... Talk about close."

I shook my head "We're bestfriends... I don't see him in that way."

"I don't know," Laura shrugged "could of folled me the way you were both acting and looking at each other."

I raised my eyebrows at her before she stood up. "In five years time when you are both together," Laura said "you can thank me then."

"I don't-"

"Bye!" Laura said before leaving the room.

What just happened.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE & WITH YOUR FAVORITE PART! :)**


	4. Flashback 3: Ratliff's CrushGirlfriend

_"Aww! I love this part of the story!" Laura gushed._

_I scoffed shaking my head. Laura is weird when it comes to this part of the story, she always smiles more or just goes all fan-girl on me. Which I find a little bit funny. "I don't get what's so special about this part..." I said confused._

_Laura's mouth dropped open "Ross Shor Lynch, how dare you say that!" She said shocked, but still smiling "this is the most important part in the book!"_

_"In the book? Really Laura?" I asked_

_"Yeah really," She micked "dude... This is the part where the feelings that you have for one another began to show. Where you found your-"_

_"I get it." i said cutting her off "want to let me tell the story?" What am I saying? It's not even a story... It's just something in the past that happened and is still continuing. Only to come to an end soon if he dies. Hopefully he won't._

* * *

Another two years passed. Quicker than ever. Right now we were in the middle of Season 2 of Austin & Ally, I don't know what episode.. I don't really keep track, I just keep track of having fun. We're almost like a family me and that cast. Of course along with my family and... Ratliff. Sigh.

I don't know what's gotten into me or him lately about us. But... I can't explain it. Yes. Rydel still has the humongous crush on him. With that crush it has gotten to the point where I can no longer take it anymore. I just wish she'd shut up about Ratliff and find someone else to crush on because I have gone past breaking point here people. The amount of times I have almost ripped her head off talking about how much Ratliff means to her and what he's like... God. She should be dead by now.

I'd finished Austin & Ally for the day, so I went down to my dressing room to get my jacket and other things. When I got down there it took me a couple of minutes to grab my things together, as I turned to leave the room the door opened and Ratliff walked in. I smiled.

"Hey Ratliff." I said.

"Hey Ross," Ratliff said almost unsteady "so.. can we talk?"

"Sure." I nodded. By the way he was acting and talking, I could tell almost straight away something was wrong that was bugging him. Probably nothing big. nothing big ever happens to Ratliff.

I sat him down next to me on the couch in my dressing room, making only a couple of inches between us "C'mon," I said "spill."

"I met somebody today..." He said.

"Awesome!" I said happily "who?"

"A girl," Ratliff said like it was nothing "and.."

"And..."

"I kinda like her and I was wondering if you would help me get her to be my girlfriend?" Ratliff asked.

I wanted to say yes... But something was telling me to say no and I didn't know why. As much as Ratliff is my best friend... I just don't want to help him on this girlfriend matter, he should probably get Rocky or Riker to help him. Or better yet... Just drop the entire girlfriend subject and NOT go out with her. Yeah, I'd prefer that.

Sigh. What am I saying? He's my best friend of course I have to help him, cause it is my job to make sure he is happy and if anybody hurts him it's my job to kick their ass. "Um.. sure." I said unsteadily. I don't know why it came out like that. I was more than willing to help him!

* * *

_"No you weren't..." Laura said._

_I rolled my eyes at Laura._

* * *

"That's great! Thanks bro!" Ratliff said giving me a hug.

I hugged back. The hug lasted a little longer then it should do... We both then began to pull away at the same time, I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. We didn't even say anything we just continued to look at each other to the point where it was becoming awkward. Not a bad awkward more like a good awkward, I even scoffed a little.

Just as I felt something, the door opened we both looked to see Laura stood there "Hey," Laura said smiling "did I disturb something?" She asked.

"No, you never disturb anything?" Ratliff said.

She mumbled something under her breath, but I didn't hear it. No doubt it was something about me and Ratliff. Her and her theory of 'there's something about you two that's different to any other boy/boy "friendship"' as she says with the finger speech gesture. Well guess what... I could say exactly the same thing about her and Riker. But no.. She'll deny anything. So will he.

Same with Raini and Calum. always Denial.

"So, what's new?" Laura asked sitting on the edge of the small table I have in my room "anything interesting?"

"Yeah," I said "Ratliff likes a girl," I said through my gritted teeth almost like I was annoyed by it, but I wasn't "yeah.. and he wants me to help him."

Laura raised her eye brows, I think she noticed the tone change in my voice even I noticed it and I pulled a face at it myself.

Ratliff patted me on the back "I'll call you later," Ratliff stood up "bye." He then left and was gone.

I sighed heavily and sat back. Laura sat up from the table before sitting next to me lifting her legs into a kneeling position on the couch and letting her hand and elbow support her head "You okay Ross?" She asked.

"Perfect."

"No your not." She said.

"I am."

"Then why are you so pissed all of a sudden?" Laura asked. I shrugged. "You've been like that ever since Ratliff told you about his new _girlfriend._" Laura grinned.

The word 'girlfriend' just made me want to pounce and attack something right there and then. So I just exploded "So fuck he wants a girlfriend?!" I exploded "I don't care! I mean, if he wants a girlfriend why can't he just go do it himself! He's got a mind and a mouth of his own. He can tell her how he feels.. Why can't he do it himself instead of getting me to do it?! I don't want to do it!" I took a deep breath. That felt good to get it off my chest.

Laura looked a little taken back as the grin wiped off her face, but then she smiled again "Aww," She gushed "is someone a wittle jewous." She said as if talking to a baby.

Ha. I couldn't help but find that part funny. What is there to be jealous of though? Really? "Laura.. Dear... Why would I be jealous?" I asked.

Laura shrugged, then she smiled as if she got a thought about something "Have you met this girl before?" Laura asked.

"No," I shook my head "to be fair I don't really want to."

"R-Ross.. I know you are going to explode at me when I said this," Laura said "but I think I just figured out what this connection you both have is."

I rolled my eyes. Why does everyone think that me and Ratliff have some sort of connection for? The connection is friendship, but they all say it's something more than friendship. Its not! We're best friends... Nothing more.

"Do you like Ratliff?" Laura asked.

"Of course I do," I said not realizing what she actually meant by that "we wouldn't be best friends otherwise."

"I wasn't talking about like that," Laura smiled "I'm talking about.. do you like-like him."

I felt a nervous feeling in my stomach and all I could do was laugh nervously with no words coming out. It was unbelievable I couldn't say a word and I didn't know why. "N-no," I stuttered "why would I.."

Laura gave me the look "Ross..."

"Laura..." I mimicked.

"Why are you so pissed at him getting a girlfriend then?" Laura asked me, as if she dealt with these kind of things everyday. When she doesn't. No she does not.

"I... er... I don't like him!" I snapped.

Laura stood up "Fine," Laura said "but come to me when you realize you do like him."

"Whatever."

Laura rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

**Review questions**

**1. What do you think of Ratliff's "crush"/ girlfriend**

**2. What about Ross's jealousy? ;)**

**3. How do you think Ross is going to realize his feelings for Ratliff.**

**4. How do you think Ratliff is going to realize his feelings for Ross? :)**

**Right k bye! :)**


	5. Flashback 4: Feelings

A couple of weeks had passed ever since I agreed to helping Ratliff with this girl, the day after Ratliff told me about her he brought me along with him one time when they were hanging out. She was called Kelly. Boy did I feel like a third wheel around them.

Laughing. Smiling. Flirting. Hugging. I just wanted to face plant into the table so bad. In fact if somebody just handed me a gun right now, I'm pretty sure I would of shot myself right there and then at how much I was bored. And.. Annoyed.

Annoyed at the fact I was basically lonely. Sure, me and Ratliff had our moments every now and then but to me it felt like Ratliff and Kelly were always having their moments in front of me and it was doing my head in.

I spent a couple more times with them which were the longest days of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love Ratliff like a brother but I just hate the fact that he's flaunting that he wants to be with this girl.

When I got home I slammed the door shut, which I didn't mean to. It was the wind. Yeah Sure Ross, blame the wind.

Footsteps came from the stairs "Ross, what's wrong?" Rydel asked. She was the one coming down the stairs. Along with Riker who was stood at the door frame of the living room door.

I sighed "Ratliff found a crush... I've been spending way to much time with them both, they ain't even a couple yet and already I want to scoop my eye balls out at the sight of them." I said before smiling cockily at the end of that sentence "It's all fun and games guys, all fun and games."

"Oh... he did..." Rydel said a little disappointed.

Sometimes I just wish Rydel would just get over this stupid little crush she has on Ratliff, she acts so sad about it all the time like she's the fucking victim. She's not! It's not her fault Ratliff is too blind to see we like him more than just friends.

Whoa, whoa, whoa... Who's we? And... why did I even think that?

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, so you better get use to him having a girlfriend Rydel!" I said less than ecstatic "cause I've got the privallige to get them together! Oh yay!" I sighed "it's bad enough I have to see them both together now, do you think I want to see them in a lovey way."

I shook my head before pushing past Riker gently and going into the living room where I sat down on the couch. I'm not even joking, I don't want to see Ratliff and Kelly together in a lovey way because I might throw up at it's sight.

I heard Rydel go back upstairs and then Riker came back into the living room before sitting down next to me on the couch, except a little furthur away.

"You okay?" Riker asked.

"I'm fantastic." I said sarcastically "what do you think?"

"Why are you so annoyed at Ratliff and Kelly?"

I shrugged "I don't know," I said "just at the fact they were flirting in front of me.. Making me feel like a third wheel... Sure me and Ratliff had our moments together whilst we were with Kelly but, I'd of preffered it if there was more me and him then him and her. I don't even get why he likes her so much anyway? There's nothing special aboout her! I mean, why would he want to hang around and be with her anyway?"

Riker sighed before putting his hand on my shoulder "Ross... I think I might know what's going on." Riker said.

I rolled my eyes and threw him a glarre, a glare that told him I was going to kill him and told him to go on.

"Your jealous."

"Of?"

"Kelly being with Ratliff..." Riker said.

"Riker, I don't like him like that! How many people are going to say that?! I don't like him like that, I'm not-" I said trying to protest, but I was cut off by Riker.

"Gay? It's what they all say Ross," Riker said "but.. I can tell by the way you both act around each other. You like him Ross. Not that I care, I don't... But today has just gone to prove you DO like him."

"I don't!"

"You do!" Riker mimicked my yelling tone.

I rolled my eyes once again at him. If one more person keeps on asking me or presuming or thinking I like Ratliff in that way I am going to loose it and do a back flip off the nearest cliff. I just can't anymore.

All I did was look at Riker as if I didn't understand what he was saying.

"So.. What don't you like about the fact Kelly and Ratliff are being together when your around?" Riker asked.

"At the fact me and Ratliff get no time together!" I just exploded "I mean, she's basically hogging all the time he has and he's just spending all the time with her that he can rather than Me! I mean.. What's wrong with me?! Why does he have to or want to be with her for?! What's wrong with me?! Why can't he be with me!"

Riker's eyes widened as he smiled with his mouth open a little as he leaned back a little bit "Repeat that last sentence again." Riker said still smiling as if he'd just found something he much loves.

"I said, what's wrong with me? Why can't he be with-" I stopped myself once I realized what I had just said and my eyes widened. Riker kept on looking at me and smiling as if saying 'I told you so'.

I just continued to stare out into space with shock. Did I like Ratliff like that? Well... I must do if I just said that. I thought about it for a moment when I then realized it for my self.

"Oh my god!" I said slapping Riker in the arm "Riker... I like him! i like Ratliff!" i said with worry.

"No, your kidding?" Riker said sarcastically.

I looked at Riker with a little concern. This was no time for jokes and he was making them. How could I even like him? I didn't think I was gay. Some how I don't think Ratliff's gay or will ever be gay. That hurts a little think that he'll never be that.

Riker put his hand on my back and began to rub it "It's okay bro," He said "I know your scared Ross.. But I think the best thing is that you need Ratliff you like him."

I looked at Riker as if he was crazy. There was no way in this planet I would be telling someone who was the same sex as me that I loved them. I mean... Like them, like them.

"I can't do that Riker," I said as my voice cracked with worry "he likes Kelly..."

"Maybe he won't if he knew how you felt."

Now I know Riker is being some kind of idiot trying to get my hopes up. That.. and I'm pretty sure that's a line from Austin & Ally... Almost certain. Oh god. If my life's turning out like that then I don't want to go on anymore.

"But he won't Riker, he doesn't like me like that," I said "I'm almost certain he's not gay."

"See, that's what puts gay people off," Riker said a little annoyed "they think the guy they like won't be gay. But you know it is possible that h could be bi-sexual."

I shook my head and shrugged "I don't know Riker." I said.

"Ross... At least try to show him you like him."

I nodded "I'll try."

"More like you will." He said patting my on the shoulder.

It was the next day and I got a text from Ratliff that night telling me that I needed to ask Kelly to date Ratliff. Awesome. Ratliff said that he'd told Kelly to meet her at the beach, but it wasn't going to be Ratliff meeting her it would be me.

I got up and got dressed, I went downstairs to find Riker coming through the front door smiling like an idiot.

"Where've you come from?" I asked.

"Oh er.. I went for a walk this morning.." He lied. I knew he was lying.

"Right... So... You were out walking from mid-night to now?" I asked "I was going to the bathroom and you weren't in your room Riker.."

"Ooo.."

"Yeah," I said "Ooo.." I mimicked "where were you?"

"Friends house."

"Does that friend give you love bites?"

* * *

_Laura began to chuckle a little bit. I just rolled my eyes at her and glared a little with laughter._

_"It's not funny Laura," I said "I don't need that image of you and my brother having sex with each other..."_

_She put one of her hands on her face from embarrassment of us both talking about this. Well she will go sex up my brother behind my back without telling me? Not that I minded. In fact I couldn't of cared less, cause what ever makes them happy makes me happy. I did vow that day that if Riker hurt Laura I would kick his ass and if Laura hurt Riker.. I'd have to get Rydel to kick her ass or something._

_"I still don't get why you and Riker were so secretive about your relationship." I said._

_"He was 21 and i was 17... It was a little bit illegal Ross," Laura said "that.. and I was almost sure 'Raura' shippers would kind of go crazy a little."_

_"Oh yeah.. I forgot about them." I said remembering them Raura shippers. Boy were they fierce and nasty sometimes. Especially towards Maia.. Maia done nothing wrong._

_Although.. When that incident between me and her happened.. Things went bad. But not that bad. Anyway? Why am I saying these things for? I'm not at that part. well.. I am but.. not yet._

_"Anyway, continue on!" Laura said clapping her hands and putting them back into my hands._

* * *

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe."

"TMI.." I said a little disgusted.

I then left the house to go down the beach to meet Kelly.

When I got to the beach where I was suppose to meet Kelly I saw her sat on the bench. I took a deep breath before going over to her.

"Hey Kelly." I said.

She looked up at me confused, but smiling "Ross? I'm suppose to be meeting Ratliff.. What are you doing here?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah.. That was me. I'm the one meeting you." I said sitting down with her. She looked at me waiting for me to talk to her.

I just couldn't do it because I know I don't want them together for me to have a chance with Ratliff, but at the same time I don't want to ruin things and make Ratliff hate me. I guess as long as he's happy that's all that matters.

"Ratliff really likes you." I said.

"H-he does..." Kelly said beginning to smile.

I nodded "Y-yeah," I said before sighing "so.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with him sometime? Like.. on a date."

She smiled "I'd love to!" She said.

"That's awesome!" I said happily, when on the inside it was also killing me.

"But I can't." She said killing the mood.

My smile faded "What. Why not?" I asked.

"Cause... I know he doesn't like me that much," She said with a little bit of a frown but still happy "I know his heart belongs with another."

"Oh really? Who?" I asked intrigued.

She laughed a little "You silly," She said hitting my arm "I've seen the way you all hang around with each other! And the way you both look at each other. Somethings there. When you left yesterday, it took about 10 minutes for him to admit he was bored without you there so we called it quits and left."

"He did!" I said happily "I mean, er.. Aww.. He did?" I asked pretending to be upset for her, when in reality I wasn't. She nodded "But anyway, I don't like Ratliff like that..." I lied "I like... somebody else."

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"Ross!" A voice said from behind me.

I tuned around to see Maia Mitchell coming towards me. Perfect.

"Maia! I like Maia!" I said turning back to face Kelly.

What the fuck am I doing.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU ALL WANT THE NEXT ONE! **


	6. Flashback 5: The Pregnancy

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sup everybody. My name is Ross Lynch. Also known as the worlds biggest idiot known to man in the entire world.

All I can do is just hit my head off the closet in my room just repeatedly over and over again after what I done a MONTH ago. Telling Kelly I liked Maia instead of Ratliff was the dumbest thing ever in the entire world, cause do you want to know what happened after that?

Well let me have the pleasure of explaining it for you.

Maia came over to me where she asked what me and Kelly were talking about, we said we were talking about Ellington liking Kelly and that they should date, then Kelly let slip to Maia that I apparently "Liked" her. Yeah. That's when it went down south. I confused Maia like hell. I had to lie to her and say I did like her, where she admitted she liked me also, we then began to date for like a week in secret. (Just so you know me and Maia are not dating anymore but I am going to get to that bit soon). A week after we started dating we both accidently got into a drunken mess where he had unprotected sex and well.. You can kind of guess where that ended us both.

3 weeks after that here I am knocking my head off the closet in my room as Maia sits on the edge of my bed with her head in her hands crying with the on-suite bathroom door open waiting to go in and check on none other than a pregnancy test. If she is pregnant, then my chances with Ratliff go out the window completely, even though they already have with Ratliff dating Kelly.

Can my life get any worse? Do I want to go fuck anything else up?

God, if she is pregnant this child better be grateful that it's being brought into the world after everything it's going to cost Maia, as well as me.

* * *

_"That's a little harsh to say about your son Ross..." Laura said._

_"I know," I said "at the time... I meant it a little bit, but now I don't. Cause.. I knew it was harsh of me to say that about the poor kid."_

_That's true, at the time I was furious about the baby but now that I look back I realize it was harsh as fuck to think that about a baby who was soon going to be my son or daughter, who ended up being my son. That I ended up raising a lone with Ratliff._

_Laura saw the sadness in my eyes as she saw that I was obviously thinking about Maia and what happened "Hey, it's not your fault what happened to her, Ross," Laura said throwing my a reassuring smile "it can happen to any girl."_

_"I know, but if you think about it.. She wouldn't of died giving birth if it wasn't for me."_

_"Oh yeah and how was it your fault?" Laura asked._

_"Well it takes two to make a baby," I said "and... I think boys kind of-"_

_"And we're off that subject," Laura cut me off "just get on with the story."_

* * *

I kept on banging my head off the closet for ten minutes straight, that was until I heard the timer go off from the bathroom. Then I stopped, before giving my head one last smack off the closet. I turned around to face Maia who had already got up to go into the bathroom. I went to go in with her, but she kind of shut the door before I got the chance to go in and look as well. All I could do was wait until she got out.

I waited about 2 minutes before my foot started tapping on the floor with annoyance, I leaned against the door frame "Maia..." I called out "is it... Positive?"

The latch on the door went so I stood away from the door and watched Maia come out holding the white stick in her hand, she looked at me with tears in her eyes which gave me the answer straight away and yet she decided to hand me it in my hand. I took it and looked down at it.

_Pregnant._

We are well and truly screwed. Not so much me.. But Maia more, me. Less.

I didn't know what to do but put my head in my hands letting the test just slip out of my hands letting it clatter off of the floor. Any normal person would be worrying about how this would affect their career. But me? Oh no... Not Ross Lynch. I had to be worrying about how my chances with Ratliff were completely gone. GONE. VANISHED. VAMOOSH.

"I'm so sorry Maia.." I said as my voice cracked. I wasn't going to lie, my heart broke for Maia seeing her in tears hurt and heart broken like the way she was. Maybe if I wasn't so into Ratliff and trying to get a chance with him, I think me and Maia would of actually of worked out and we could of raised this baby as a happy family. But with me wanting Ratliff.

But who am I kidding? Maia is practically family next to Laura, Raini and Calum so we are basically going to be a family aren't we still? Even if we are with other people.

"It's okay," Maia said as tears fell from her eyes "it's not entirely your fault," She said trying to be brave, when in reality she should be breaking down on the floor crying almost creating a lake not trying to be the strong and brave one, that's suppose to be me doing that. Even though I am trying my god damn best to be strong "it's just how am I suppose to tell my parents and your parents without them thinking I'm some horrible slut." She said before falling into my arms crying.

There we go. That's the one that I was looking for.

"Maia please," I said rubbing her back comfortingly "is Stormie Lynch one to call a girl a slut for being pregnant at 17?" I asked her.

"No..." She admitted.

"There we go then!" I said, causing her to laugh a little bit.

I then pulled away from the hug and she was smiling a little but now "But we're not together anymore.. What's she going to think then."

"There's a lot of couples who have been together and split up before finding out they were pregnant, so.." Ross trailed off.

"But she didn't even know we were dating.."

"True"

"That reminds me, why did you break up with me anyway?" Maia asked cocking her head to the side in confusion a little bit, but with a face that told me that she already knew.

"I.. I er... Umm.. Don't want to share that with you," I said "but trust me, if the relationship continued it wouldn't of been fair on you because-"

"- You have feelings for Ratliff." She said folding her arms.

"Exactly- Wait what..." I said shocked that she knew.

How on earth did she know? Did Riker tell her? If Riker told her I am going to find that little son of a bitches ass and kick it, whether or not he is banging my costar in his or her bed. I will gladly walk in on it just to kick the shit out of him. He promised he wouldn't say anything.

Maia smiled before patting my shoulder "I knew from the day we had sex that you were going to break up with me Ross.." She said. My face then dropped as I began to feel it heat up with a blush, I could of been mistaken for a tomato or anything else that is red around the world, Maia just let out a chuckles "relax Ross, your little secret is safe with me, I promise."

I smiled before giving her a hug "Thank you Maia."

She hugged back "No problem." Maia said.

Both of us pulled away from the hug and I took her hand, she looked up at me in confusion "Lets go get this over and done with, telling our parents." I said as we made our way towards my bedroom door.

"I think it would be best me telling my parents by myself," Maia said "because.. I don't know what their reaction would be."

I nodded "C'mon, lets just go tell mine now." I said opening the door.

We made our way through the house and I listened out for anyone for the likes of Rocky, Rydel, Riker and Ryland. By the sounds of things, Rydel was in her room and the others were elsewhere. We made our way down the stairs and I heard movement from the kitchen which was my parents, but I also heard movement from the living room. I peeped in to see Riker and Laura in there. Laura in Riker's lap on the couch.

I rolled my eyes before gently dragging Maia behind me into the kitchen, once we were in there I closed the door, keeping a comforting grip around Maia's hand as they turned their attention to us both.

"Mom, Dad... We have something to tell you.." I said a little nervously.

My Mom looked at me, then looked at us both holding hands and only one thought crossed her mind right there and then and she smiled, obviously getting the wrong idea. I shook my head "No Mom.. we're not.." I said. She looked at me confused for a moment.

I sighed before looking at Maia and down to her petite stomach, that wasn't going to be so petite anymore after the next month or so, before looking over to both my parents who looked confused.

"Maia's... pregnant.." I said.

My Mom's face just dropped there was worry, my dad's face just looked shocked "Oh sweetie.." My Mom said walking over to her and giving her a quick hug "I want to say I am sorry and yet.. congratulations at the same time. Even if you are young." In my Mom's arms Maia just began to weep a little again. She rubbed her back comfortingly like a good Mom should, I smiled a little and released Maia's hand. My Mom pulled away from the hug with Maia as Maia wiped her eyes "was that it.. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

I nodded "Yeah..." I said "it's about the Father of the baby.."

"Who is it?" My Mom asked looking at me with a raised eye brow. But me being me just looked away from my Mom, down to my feet with a little bit of shame "it's you isn't it Ross?" I nodded "Ross Shor Lynch!" She yelled getting angry.

"Hey! You don't get mad her but you get mad at me!" I said in my defense.

"That's because you are my son! I am not mad at you," My Mom said in a more calmer tone this time, even though it wasn't that much calmer "it's just... How could you do this to her?"

"Mom!"

"Stormie," Maia began "you don't have to pin the blame on him, it's really not all his fault, we're the stupid ones for doing it in the first place.. Please don't blame _just _Ross for it."

"She's got a point," My Dad finally piped up "they are both in the wrong for it."

My Mom sighed and nodded "I guess your right," she said. Then she smiled "aw! I'm going to be a Grandma! Even though, I ain't at that age where I _am _ready to be a Grandma."

I just shook my head at her "Do me a favor Mom?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell the others because I can't be done with the lecture from Riker and Rydel which I will more than likely get," I said "and then the 'oh I didn't know you could get a girl into bed with you!' from Rocky." It's true, Rocky would more than likely turn around and say that.

My Mom chuckled "Of course sweetie, you two just focus on what you think is right for now."

With that we both left outside the house without saying a word until we got to the end of the drive way, I sighed "So.. Are you going home to tell your parents?" I asked.

Maia nodded "Of course," She said "it's the only thing I can do really... You going to go see Ratliff I'm taking it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess.." She shrugged with small laughter.

"Call me later and let me know how it went with your parents." I said.

"I will." And with that Maia set off down the road before I set off in the opposite direction to Ratliff's apartment.

I knocked on the door to Ratliff's house and he answered almost straight away he smiled at me "Hey Ross, what are you doing here?" Ratliff asked.

"What, is it a crime to come visit my best friend?" I asked jokingly.

"Course not, come in." He said letting me into the apartment.

When we got into the apartment we both walked into the living room where we sat down on the couch and I sighed before putting my head in my hands feeling like a complete and utter idiot. Ratliff walked over to me before sitting beside me and rubbing my back as he could tell straight away something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Ross?" Ratliff asked me with deep concern.

"I got Maia pregnant..." I admitted taking my head out of my hands.

"You did what now?" Ratliff asked in disbelief. I sighed before putting my head back into my hands "Dude... Does your parents know?"

"Yeah.. I told them with Maia," I said "Maia's gone to tell hers now."

"It's going to be okay, Ross.. I promise.." Ratliff said with a little bit of hope in his voice trying to make me feel better. And to know words of best comfort coming from someone like Ratliff made me ever so happy. At least I know I can count on him in a hard time.

Maybe that's one of the reasons why I have fallen for him hard? Obviously, He's so caring and gentle.. Anybody would be a lucky girl, or guy, to have him as their boyfriend. I just wish I could be that lucky person, but Kelly is at that moment and I am going to respect that relationship until they break-up.

* * *

_"I find it really sweet how Ratliff was always there for you no matter what." Laura said smiling to me briefly._

_I smiled back at the same way before nodding "Me too," I said "one of the main reasons WHY I fell in love with Ellington Ratliff.."_

_"One of the main reasons why he is going to stay with you forever even if he doesn't make it out of this hospital alive." She said rubbing my knee comfortingly._

_"Thanks Laur." I said before hugging her._

_We then pulled away from the hug as I tried to remember where I left off with the story, then I remembered where I was. "Ahh, my favorite part of this story..." I said with a grin._

_Laura knew exactly what part I was talking about because she started smiling too "Oh my gosh!" She said almost in a fan girl tone "Mine too." She let out a squeal._

_"Jeez Laur, don't go all fan-girl on me." I joked._

_Yes, as you can all guess the next part of this story._

_Ratliff's jealousy._

* * *

**Make me happy and review please? I will then forever be a happy writer :3**


	7. Flashback 6: Ratliff's Behavior

**One Month Later**

All I can say is that this has been one rough month for me and Maia. Maia basically might as well of lost everything and it's all because of me, and now I feel real guilty because of it. After she told her parents about being pregnant they kicked her out onto the streets. I mean, who kicks their kid out on the streets just because they are pregnant? I know one thing for sure is that if this kid is girl and she gets pregnant as a teen, I _won't _kick her out! Sure I'll be a little mad, but that would just be hypocritical if I am honest.

After Maia got kicked out my Mom was kind enough to offer her the spare room until she found her own place, she did for about 2 weeks and then she found her own place to live which was just round the corner. But in all honesty, I don't see why Maia really moved out. After all we are going to be spending a heck of a lot of time together int he next nine months and after that when the baby is growing up.

But anyway, other than that, when Maia got kicked out of her house the paparazzi snapped a picture of it, where then it was exposed about her pregnancy across the world and America. Then Maia lost her deal with Disney and everything else. Well, she didn't lose her deal with The Foster's because they don't really care because it's not exactly a show for kids who are younger. R5 managed to keep our record deal which was good and Austin & Ally is still running, so that's good.

I think Maia was the only one who got affected by it really if I am honest, I didn't. Oh my, that just sounds so horrible doesn't it?

Other than that everything's been fine, we were both kind of relieved when the press found something else to stick their noses into. I don't know what it was but I was just happy.

For the past month I don't think there has gone a day where I haven't been with Maia which meant less time to spend with Ratliff, which was a shame. Although I don't think he'll notice with him still dating Kelly. Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. Oh well. I'm trying to be happy for them but I can't bring myself _to _be happy for them. He's my best friend, just cause I may like him in such a way most guys don't like eachother, doesn't mean I have to be so negative about them being together. Right?

I was getting ready to go see Maia again before she goes to Australia. She's not going permanently, she's just going there until she's about 5 months pregnant and then she'll travel back so I can help her. She's going to go see other family over there that offered their support to her, and I promised I'd go to her house before she left to say goodbye.

As I was almost done there was a knock on the door and then it opened. No doubt it was Ratliff because he tends to do that a lot. Knock on the door and then walk in. Nobody was in my house today because they were all doing their own thing. Rydel was probably out with a friend, Rocky was elsewhere, Riker is more than likely with Laura, Ryland's away and Mom and Dad are out for the day together which just leaves me.

Normally I'd be doing Austin & Ally, but its the week-end and therefore it's a break for 2 days. We are getting close to the Season 2 Finale then we can have a nice long big break before going out on the LOUD tour which I am very excited for.

I went out of my room to go downstairs to see if it was Ratliff and I was correct he was just coming up the stairs "Hey, Ratliff what's up?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing," He said giving me a small smile "I was wondering if you wanted to.. hang out today?"

"Why don't you hang out with Kelly? You've been doing that a heck of a lot lately," I said going past him on the stairs where I grabbed my shoes off the floor and began to put them on "after all she is your... _girlfriend." _

Ratliff sighed "I know," He said "she said she wanted some time to herself and I respected that."

"Oh, so what am I some sort of second choice," I said standing up straight again "I never use to be second choice, but ever since you got a girlfriend I've went down to it."

Ratliff rolled his eyes, by the looks of it I must of annoyed him by that comment "Hey, I'm sorry! I'll make up for it today if you want."

"What about tomorrow? And the next day? And the day after that?" I asked "is today the _only _time you've got spare for me?"

"No, I can make time for you, you know."

"Yeah, I know, you just chose not to anymore." I said grabbing my jacket. I don't know what's coming over me, but all of a sudden all the things I have been dying to say to him ever since he and Kelly have been dating is just coming out. Everything negative of course, but I don't think that me liking him will come out. I hope.

"Look Ross.. Will you please hang out with me today?"

"I can't," I said "I have to go see Maia."

"Now who's been moved to second choice."

"I haven't moved you to second choice at all Ratliff!" I snapped "I promised her I would go say goodbye to her before she goes back to Australia, oh yeah, and that I would be there for her and the baby. See, that's _someone _making time for someone they actually care about. Unlike you.. You never make room for people you care about. If you did then you wouldn't be so blind as to see the people who actually do care for you."

Ratliff cocked his head in confusion "What do you mean by that last part?" Ratliff asked.

I sighed "You are just too blind Ratliff... To fucking blind to see that there are other people besides from Kelly that care about you in that way."

"Who?"

Well shit. I didn't actually think that he would ask who, I was just hoping that he would feel guilty and say sorry. But no, he had to ask. By the looks of things he was intrigued by this.

"I er.. Um.." I stumbled _Nice going Ross. _"I don't know..." I lied. "fans?"_  
_

"Don't lie to me."

I hate this because he can always tell when I am lying to him and right now is one of those times.

"Rydel." I said. That's not a lie, because Rydel still does have that crush on him. But I would be lying to say that I don't like him in that way.

"Oh.. right..." Ratliff said with the look of disappointment spreading across his face. Wonder why he was like that? "Rydel... Of course.."

After he said that I was almost certain that he mumbled something to do with him wanting it to be somebody else who he wanted to like him in that way. I must of been hearing things.

"You don't seem surprised.." I said "did you already know?"

"No," Ratliff shook his head "I was just hoping that maybe it was.. Never mind."

"Okay..."

"Listen, do you have to go say goodbye to Maia?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause I promised I'd be there."

"Yeah well your going to be there for her in the next nine months after she gets back from Australia!" Ratliff just snapped "can't you just blow her off this once? You've been spending enough time with her as it is."

I lent back abit as I was taken back with Ratliff's tone, it almost sounded like jealousy. But it couldn't be. The only jealousy it would be was if it was he was jealous I was spending time with somebody else, as a friend, and not him. Right?

"Sorry Ell, I'll hang out after okay?" I said.

"Okay." Ratliff sighed.

* * *

As I said I would, I said goodbye to Maia and went to hang out with Ratliff for a little bit. We decided we were just going to go down to the new bowling place that had opened, we'd called Riker, Laura, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Raini and Calum and asked them if they wanted to join us. They all said yes and that they'd be down in about an hour or two.

Before we decide to get a bowling alley, me and Ratliff just grabbed a seat somewhere and waited for them all to come down. We let everybody else who wanted a go bowling, to go.

Whilst we were sat down I noticed how a girl, about my age, kept on looking over to me and Ratliff. She was on her own. Maybe she was looking at us because she was lonely or because she knew who we both were? But by the looks of it she looked lonely because she'd been sat there for about thirty five minutes now.

"Hey, you." I called over to her.

She looked over to us and pointed at herself "M-me?" She asked confused.

"Yeah," I nodded "come here."

Ratliff looked at the girl and then at me in a confused way.

The girl then came over "Pull up a seat." I said.

She then pulled up a seat and sat by me and kept on looking at me confused as to why I had invited her over, so I think it was about time I told her why. "I asked you to come over because you've been sat over there for thirty five minutes on your own." I said with a smile.

"Oh," She laughed a little "Of course.. I was just waiting for my friends. Who apparently haven't shown up yet."

"Cool," Ratliff said "what were you guys going to do?"

I looked at him "If they are meeting at a bowling alley what do you think they are doing..?" I asked.

"Oh yeah of course." Ratliff said.

Me and the girl laughed at him.

"So, tell us," I said "what's your name? So we don't have to call you 'the girl on her own'."

The girl chuckled "I'm Alesia," She said "but if you can't say it.. Then just call me Alena."

"Okay then, Alesa." I said, obviously getting the name wrong by accident "I mean.. Alesia.."

SHe laughed again "You two here on your own?" She asked.

"Nope," Ratliff said "we're waiting for the rest of R5, Ryland and Austin & Ally cast."

"Oh cool!" Alesia said "I was going to say.. If you two were here on your own together then my friend Paige would of had a heart attack and well.. die."

Me and Ratliff looked at her confused "Why...?" we asked together.

Alesia let out a small laugh "I don't think it's in my best interest to say," She said "but seen as though you probably won't be able to see which one is Paige to ask her as to why, then I can tell you." Me and Ratliff looked at her waiting for her to tell us as to why this girl would even be like that "its because.. Don't ask me how... She kind of started erm.. shipping you both together as a couple after the way she saw the way you act with eachother and.. look at each other."

Well if that's just one fan who can see the way I look at Ratliff, then can you imagine all the other people around the world who can see it and think we would make a good couple? Not that I am complaining or anything. It's just not a nice way to be forced out of the closet.

"Oh, okay..." Ratliff said. As he said that it looked like he was blushing a little bit, with a hint of a smile. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Alesia.

"So, how many of your friends is there?" I asked her.

"All together there is six of us, me, Paige, Keely, Ally, Dylan and Tony," Alesia said "two boys and four girls."

"Hmm.." I said getting an idea to mind "how about, to save filling up any other bowling lanes, you join us when Riker, Rydel and all them get here."

"W-w-what?" Alesia stuttered "are you kidding?"

"No," I said shaking my head. Ratliff then threw me a glare as if he disapproved of this but I just shook his head "serious. Boys against girls. You, Paige, Keely, Ally, Laura, Rydel and Raini on one team and me, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Calum, Tony and Dylan on the other."

"Hey, that's un even teams.." Alesia said with a little grin.

"Should make it more interesting then.." I said grinning "may the best team win. Although... I say, boys are better than girls."

"Oh how I beg to differ." Alesia said with a grin on her face also.

I couldn't help but laugh, Alesia looked over to the door I looked also and by the looks of it her friends were here. "I'll go get them, hold on." Alesia said getting out of her seat.

I looked back to Ratliff who looked like he was going to kill me "W-what..?"

"Really? Inviting strangers to join us?" Ratliff asked "strangers who you seem to be getting close with."

"Correction, they are fans," I corrected him "besides.. Nothing bad is going to happen. It'll be great fun Ratliff! Admit it."

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Alright, I admit it."

I looked back over to the door where Alesia was talking to her five friends and pointing over to where me and Ratliff were and behind them entered Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Laura, Raini and Calum.

Oh this was going to be one fun night with everyone.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D ALL OF YOU!**


	8. Flashback 7: Kisses

**Replies:**

**isaOMG: Can you stop telling me what to do and add into the stories please? It's my story, I already have it planned out. So stop with the demanding ideas.**

**KidloveAuslly: Haha, yeah ;) I was just going to make it Alesia, but I figured why not make it interesting.**

* * *

Normally when your famous and you spend a day with fans just having a good time, your suppose to be very happy and having a blast. Unless your Ellington Ratliff then you look like you've just been hit in the face with a shovel.

I don't know what was his problem, but since I invited Alesia and her friends to bowl with us all he's been a right downer. All I want to do is slap him silly until he lightens up again. Crush or not, you still want to slap your crush every now and then don't you?

As I suggested before it was the girls against guys. Every time when I talked to one of the other girls, Alesia, Keely or Paige, Ratliff always joined in or started getting cocky with them or me. There was even one point when he put his arm around me as if I was his personal property. He done that in front of the Paige girl, she looked like she was going to explode when he done that.

Not with anger.

He seemed to be more harsh towards Keely and Alesia because they had seemed to take some interest in me, but Paige hadn't. As for Dylan and Tony, Ratliff just basically ignored them unless he wanted to talk to them.

I don't know what's wrong with him. It's like somebody's just sent him down a spiral of hormones. _Angry _hormones.

* * *

_"You're so stupid Ross." Laura laughed a little._

_I rolled my eyes at her "Whatever," I said almost in a jokingly way "I didn't know that he actually liked me at the time..."_

_Laura let out a small laugh "Yeah, well your the ONLY one who couldn't see it."_

_"Mhm, who else noticed then?" I asked._

_"Me," Laura said "Riker- although Riker already knew about your little crush on him -Even Rocky noticed a little, but he wasn't too sure."_

_I rolled my eyes "You going to let me get on with this story?"_

_"Sorry, go on!" _

* * *

We all decided to take a little bit of a break on the bowling to take a little five or ten minute sit down, all we did was talk, laugh and fool about. Everyone meaning Ratliff and Tony. Ratliff was being his usual moody self, but Alesia, Keely, Paige, Dylan and Ally were all teasing Tony about some guy called _Majesty. _Even Rocky and Calum joined in on the banter a little.

There was me, sat there on my own thinking about how this is the way people treat gay people. This is really making me confident about coming out to Ratliff and others. Not. But Tony took it well, he just made jokes back to them all. Especially to Paige. Yeah, them two were GREAT characters when put together to make a banter.

Eventually everyone gave up on annoying Tony and we all went back to playing bowling. As we went back to bowling I noticed Tony walk away and go over to the mini bar and take a seat, just watching us from the distance. So whilst everyone was distracted by the bowling I walked over to him and took a seat beside him.

"What's going on?" I asked "why are you sat over here?"

Tony shrugged "I just feel like it..." He said, obviously lying. I can tell he's lying.

"Is it Paige?" I asked, well it wasn't really a question. It was more of a guess.

"Just a little." Tony said sitting back up straight in his seat.

"Is it cause she keeps winding you up about this Majesty guy?" I asked swaying in my seat a little.

"Well, yeah," He said tilting towards me a little "but.. It doesn't bother me.. It really doesn't. But when you get wound up about it every day it kind of gets a little annoying.."

"By others?"

"No just by her," Tony sighed "it's okay though," He shook his head smiling a little "because that's just the way we work."

"What... So nobody else makes fun..?" I asked getting more and more curious.

"Well at first people did... But after a week or so people get over it."

I nodded, this was giving me a little bit of confidence in coming out "W-what about if your famous?" I asked.

Tony threw me a weird look as if he didn't know what I was talking about. Of course it is shocking for something like that to come out of my mouth. Hopefully he didn't catch on. Hopefully. He doesn't look that smart.

"Um.. I don't know," Tony said looking up a little "I guess it's different to not being famous. I guess it just depends on whether if your a very famous person or not. If very, your basically screwed. If not... Then you should be fine really."

Hmm.. I don't know whether this talk with Tony gave me confidence in who I am or just made me even more scared.

"Why do you ask?" Tony asked looking at me.

"No reason." I lied.

"Ross..."

"Why do you want to know for? You've only just met me..." I then stopped myself when I realized how that sounded "sorry.."

"Its fine," Tony said "you can trust me. Not like I'm going to go blabber my mouth to everybody."

"Yeah," I laughed "you'd probably forget in like 10 minutes anyway."

"No that's Paige."

"oh."

We both laughed. "So go on Ross," Tony said giving me a small nudge "what guy you got your eyes on?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I asked sounding a little like Ally from Austin & Ally. Or better yet Alesia when she goes 'whaaaaaaaaaaat'. I've noticed her do that a little bit.

"Why else would you be asking?"

"Alright," I said in almost a mumble "if I tell you this... Keep it a secret please. Cause if you let slip it's not like some play ground secret it's a secret that spreads across the globe and ruins my life." Tony nodded "also.. promise not to tell your friend Paige.. She might.. die."

Tony's face lit up "You like Ratliff."

My face straightened.

"Oh c'mon, by saying don't tell Paige because she might die.." Tony said "yeah, that kind of gave it away seen as though she's basically the Rosslington leader."

"The what?" I asked confused.

"When you become a fanboy you'll understand..."

"Just don't.. say anything."

"I won't," Tony said "but you shouldn't be ashamed though," He stood up "love is love." He then walked away.

_Shouldn't be ashamed, love is love._

This talk with this kid may of just been the best talk I have ever had with anybody through my entire life.

* * *

Another hour passed and we were still in the bowling alley bowling, soon we would all be leaving to go home. I'm not going to lie today has been absolutely the best yet.

* * *

_"And its about to get even better!" Laura sang_

_"I am going to stop telling this story if you don't stop interrupting Laura." I said._

_She bowed her head "Continue..."_

* * *

"Alright, Ross and Alesia," Rydel said "your go."

With that me and Alesia picked up a ball each before throwing eachother a competitive look, by the looks of it Ratliff had noticed because I saw his glare from the corner of my eye. I ignored it. Me and Alesia took a step back each before going forward and throwing the bowling ball down the alley at the same time. Knocking both of our pins over.

"Whooooo!" i basically screamed.

"Wooo!" She shouted back.

In all my excitement I then picked her up into a hug and spun her around before putting her back on the floor and smiling at her. Once again I saw Ratliff on the otherside of the room rolling his eyes.

"Alright my turn." Ratliff said picking up a bowling ball.

He then walked over to the bowling lane, but as he passed me and Alesia he just dropped the bowling ball by 'accident' making it crash down onto Alesia's foot. She yelped in pain. It looked like he done it on purpose as well.

"Ratliff!" I roared.

"What? It was an accident! Plus she was in the way..." Ratliff protested, but it obviously wasn't.

I rolled my eyes "Your a real ass Ratliff," I said harshly "say sorry."

Ratliff sighed before turning to Alesia "Fine, I am sorry," He paused, and I had a feeling there was more to come "sorry that you were in the way and got it landed on your foot."

I just wanted to right there and then punch him in the face.

"I'm just gonna go," Alesia said limping over to where her friends were "I'll... Probably won't see you again, but... Today was great. So bye."

With that the six of them left and I turned to Ratliff and just slapped him silly "What the heck was that?!" I shouted at him.

"I am deeply sorry Ross.." Ratliff said in almost a mocking tone.

I just rolled my eyes at Ratliff "Your coming back to mine and your going to explain what the fuck your problem is!" I said grabbing him by the back of the collar and dragging him off. I turned and faced Riker, Laura, Rydel, Rocky, Raini, Calum and Ryland who were looking a little shocked at the way me and Ratliff were acting with eachother "You guys coming?"

"No we don't want to be with you two when World War 3 starts." Rocky said

I rolled my eyes before continuing to drag Ratliff off with me.

* * *

I got Ratliff in the house and pulled him upstairs into my bedroom where I shut the door. The only reason I took him into the bedroom was because my Mom and Dad were downstairs. So I just stood there pacing back and forth in my room with my arms crossed whilst Ratliff sat there on the bed in complete silence.

"Ross-"

"Save it," I snapped "was there any need to act the way you did towards Alesia today?"

Ratliff sighed "I know, it was stupid."

"Very fucking stupid." I snapped once more before taking a small step closer to the bed and Ratliff.

I hate having to be mean to people who I love and care about, like Ratliff, but right now he so deserves it. I don't want to be mean. It's just coming out like a river down a waterfall.

"I know Ross.. I guess.. I was just.. er..." He began to stumble.

"Just what?" I asked curiously.

"Jealous." His voice cracked as he said that word.

I cocked my head and threw him a confused smile "Why would you be jealous?" I asked "I only just met her. Not like I am going to permanently replace you as my bestfriend with her, chances are I'll never see her again."

Ratliff scoffed and shook his head "Your so blind..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Normally when someone says they are jealous they mean it in another way! Not like that!" He snapped.

I thought about something for a moment and then I realized. My eyes widened. This was almost like a dream come true if he did like me in the way I liked him. I just untensed my body and relaxed, by the look on Ratliff's face he looked petrified.

"Oh.." I said finally getting it "Ratliff... Do you-"

"-Love you?" HE cut me off, finishing his sentence "way too much Ross. Way too fucking much."

I didn't know whether or not to believe this, it could be just a mean prank that he and Rocky are trying to play on me. Or it might even be Riker. Although, Riker would never do that. Would he? After all he does know about me liking Ratliff like that.

I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head "N-no.. This is a joke isn't it?" I asked.

_Shut up Ross, he likes you, just accept it and stop trying to deny he does._

**No he doesn't... Its a joke and you know it. You know what Ratliff and Rocky are like with these kind of jokes. They're cruel.**

_But it's Ratliff... He'd never get me on my own and say this type of stuff._

**Well there's one way to find out. Admit your feelings and look like a complete idiot, or... Keep them inside and get it out of Ratliff that it's a joke he's playing.**

"A-are you being serious...?" I asked.

Ratliff looked up at me, he looked like he was going to cry or something "Yes Ross."

I walked over to the door, and kept my back to Ratliff "Please say your not messing with me.."

There is was.. Silence between us both. More of a awkward silence, I then heard footsteps coming from behind me. Slow ones. Ratliff. He placed his hands on my shoulders before turning me around and looking at me deep in the eyes. Faces inches apart.

He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly.

* * *

**Review for the next one! :)**


	9. Flashback 8: Together At Last

So it's true about what people say when you get kissed by someone in the world that you have liked for a very long while. You feel so happy and just forget about everyone else around you.

Unless your me. Then your mind just goes completely insane to the point where you feel like your head is going to explode because of so many thoughts going on. My breath had just been took away and i didn't even think about how my parents were downstairs and could walk upstairs into my bedroom to see me and Ratliff.. kissing.

I then felt him move, he pulled away and looked at me worried "I'm sorry.." He said, almost in a whisper "I should probably go."

He went to go leave, but I wouldn't let him, I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in front of me where he threw me a confused expression. But he wasn't confused as soon as I leaned back in and crashed my lips back onto his, keeping my hand on his neck where I had pulled him in. Ratliff then scarcely put his hands on my waist before deepening the kiss.

One thing was for sure that he did like me. I couldn't be anymore happier.

* * *

_At this point, Laura was smiling like a complete idiot. Even though she knew I was nowhere done with this story, because she knows this is just the beginning of us. (Us being me and Ratliff.) Meaning.. More drama and what not._

* * *

There are many things wrong that could happen right now with this me and Ratliff thing.

1. He's still with Kelly.

2. Kelly.

3. Kelly.

Oh and did I forget to mention... Kelly?

It had only been a day. One day since the kiss. Both of us sat down together after the kiss and talked for a little while about feelings and what else have you about this situation. Until we came to the conclusion that we do date. But keep it in secret. Nobody knows yet. The first person to find out is going to be Kelly. And then Riker. I have to tell Riker seen as though he already knows about the crush, so why not tell him about this? He just has to promise me he won't go off and tell Rydel.

Otherwise there will be one less Lynch in this family.

Ratliff had called up Kelly and told her that he needed to talk to her and arranged to meet up with her at some small little coffee booth. Not a lot of people would be there, so it wouldn't draw attention. I know Kelly's not the type of person to hold a grudge against anybody, but something tells me she's just going to blow up about this.

But I guess it's a little okay, because she said she needed to talk to Ratliff about something important as well.

We were booth sat in one of the booth's, Ratliff's leg was shaking up and down off the floor with nervousness. I kept looking down every now and then as it was annoying me. I rolled my eyes before putting my hand on his knee to stop it from shaking. It done so. Then I just left my hand there on his knee and he slid his hand down and intertwined our fingers together. We just kept our hands held together underneath the table out of sight.

A couple of minutes later, Kelly arrived and sat down opposite us in the booth, she seemed surprised to see me there "Hey, Ross.. What are you doing here?" Kelly asked a little confused, before letting her hands go underneath the table. But not to Ratliff's hands. She just kept them down there. Not sure where though. Although when she came in, it did look like she was rubbing her stomach a little.

Oh well, she must have a little bit of a stomach ache or something.

* * *

_"Don't say it Laura..." I said quickly before she could say anything._

* * *

"Erm.. Listen Kel, we need to talk.." Ratliff said a little shakily.

"I know we do," Kelly said looking at him seriously "I need to tell you something, but I was hoping it was in private away from Ross.."

"I guessed, but my thing needs to go first trust me." Ratliff said taking his hand out of mine and putting both of them on the table. Kelly just nodded before putting one of her hands onto the table, leaving one underneath the table. I don't know why she keeps doing that, I just continued to ignore it. As best as I could, cause it seemed a little bit shifty.

"Okay," Ratliff took a deep breath "I love you. I really do. No matter what you will _always _have a special in my heart. I just hope your not mad when I tell you this."

"Ratliff.." Kelly said getting a little bit worried "a-are you breaking up with me?" She asked, sounding almost like she didn't want him to. But it was tough.

* * *

_"Harsh." Laura said._

_I rolled my eyes before continuing._

* * *

Ratliff nodded "I am so sorry.." he began to apologize over and over again.

Good god. If it ever comes to the day where me and him have to break up, I literally hope he spares my feelings and does it over text. Even though I don't want him to. I _never _want him to. Oh my god Ross, shut up you've been dating for a day get over yourself.

Kelly sighed sadly "It's okay," She said forcing on a fake smile "can I guess my reason as to why you broke up with me though?"

Ratliff and me looked at her confused "O-kay.." Ratliff said.

"You two dating now?" She asked.

Me and him looked at each other before looking back at Kelly, "If we were," I said leaning on the table a little with my arms folded "... would you be mad? Mad enough to make a scene and expose us both?"

"Haha, Ross," Ratliff laughed nervously and elbowed me in the side "shut up." He mumbled.

I sat back in the seat booth and let Ratliff do the rest of the talking, he just leaned forward on the table a little bit "Yeah.." Ratliff said "we are.."

Kelly tensed up a little as hurt came across her face, but then she shook her head, smiled and relaxed a little "I know I should be mad and shouting, and well.. Attacking Ross at this moment," Kelly said smiling "but.. In all honesty. I saw it coming from a mile a way."

Ratliff laughed a little bit "Your the _only _one who knows by the way.." Ratliff said "so please don't go bragging about it just yet. For me?"

"I feel so honored," She joked "sure.. Your little secrets safe with me." She then went to go leave, but I stopped her.

"Wait, what was the thing you wanted to tell Ratliff before that was 'important'?" I asked.

"Oh that," Kelly said re-sitting where she was sitting "it was just that.. I erm.." She looked down underneath towards her belly before looking back up at her "I am moving away from California. So I guess it was a good thing we're broken up now."

"Oh.. When do you move?" Ratliff asked.

"Next.. week."

"Well. I'll miss you."

Kelly smiled "Me too."

"Keep in touch?" Ratliff asked.

"Sure." She said before getting up and just leaving.

Ratliff sighed before sitting back and relaxing in the chair "That was easier than I thought..." Ratliff said before turning to smile at me.

I smiled back "I told you there would be nothing to worry about."

"No you didn't," Ratliff said "I kept on telling myself that, you just sat there trying to keep my legs from shaking off."

* * *

A couple of hours of spending some time with Ratliff, I made my way back home. When I got home I heard some talking coming from the living room. As I went to head in I saw Rydel come from the kitchen. _Shit. _I totally forgot about her little crush on Ratliff. Imagine what her reaction is going to be like when she finds out.

Whoops.

"Hey Ross." Rydel smiled at me.

"I'm not dating anybody!" I just randomly yelled out.

"What?" Rydel asked confused.

"Nothing." I said quickly "Anybody else home?"

"Just Riker, he's in the living room with-"

"Great!" I cut her off.

Rydel then went upstairs.

When I heard Rydel's bedroom door shut, I took a deep breath before bursting into the livingroom, shutting the door behind me as I yelled "I'm dating someone! I am dating HIM! I got him Riker!" I slammed the door shut before turning around "I am dating him Ri-" I stopped as I turned around and saw Laura sat on Riker's lap.

I really have to think through yelling things when I walk into rooms.

"Aw! Your dating someone!" Laura said happily, but it faded "but... did you say _him?_"

I looked at Riker for help, but he shook his head "Uh-uh," He shook his head "if you and him are dating there is no need in trying to cover it up by lying, because there's going to be a point in life when you are open to the world."

I looked at Laura, she was waiting for an answer. Although it's Laura. Laura Marano she would never judge people on who they love. After all, she's dating Riker right? Oh god. If would of said that out loud, Riker would of kicked my ass.

"So.. Who is this lucky.. _He?_" Laura asked, a little shocked, but she seemed happy.

I looked at Riker again and he just shook his head. Gosh, couldn't he tell I was scared of explaining this. I then began to play with my fingers out of nervousness "Y-you know.. I-it doesn't matter..." I said shakily.

Laura looked at Riker "Tell me," Laura said "obviously he's scared."

"It's Ratliff."

Laura squealed, making Riker flinched and put his hand to his ear. She then jumped off Riker's lap before attacking me with a hug, almost knocking me to the floor. She then pulled away and smiled at me "I saw it coming from a mile away!" Laura said smiling with no judgement "I told you this from day one since I met you!"

"You did?" Riker asked.

"She did." I said. "I did." Laura said at the same time as me.

Riker nodded his head.

"Oh my gosh! Tell me the story of how you both got together!" Laura said pulling me down onto the couch.

I looked at her funny "Why do I have a feeling I am going to be asked this question in the future by you?" I asked.

"Because it's gonna be awesome!"

"But-"

"No buts! Tell me!"

"Fine.." I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen.." Riker said getting up and leaving the room "don't need to know people's love story's!" He called back as he went into the kitchen.

Me and Laura then laughed at Riker.

* * *

**Review if you want the next one! :D**


	10. Flashback 9: Telling Parents

**I don't even know how many flashbacks there is going to be because.. I have so many in mind x"D **

* * *

When two people are dating in absolute secrecy and only about two or three people know, their relationship stays a secret for about what.. a month at most?

Unless your me and Ratliff then lets face it, your relationship can stay a solid secret for about 6 months. Even with your older brother, Riker, and your best friend, Laura, only knowing. They kept their mouths shut about it and I couldn't of been anymore relieved really. It's not that I'm ashamed of dating him, and he's not ashamed of dating me, we're just not ready to come out to anybody else yet. We're happy with just Riker, Laura and Kelly knowing for the time being. Even though Kelly isn't around anymore..

Kelly kind of broke the promise of keeping in touch with Ratliff, after a month of still being in touch they just lost all contact. But who knows, maybe they'll meet again one day huh?

Maia was back from Australia, with two months to go until the baby is born it's a little bit stressful for her and sometimes me a little bit. I haven't even got round to telling her about me and Ratliff, I was thinking today would be a good day but I ain't so sure. Maybe when my parents, Rocky, Ryland and Rydel know as well as Ratliff's parents? Which shouldn't be long before now.

Today was the day me and him had decided that we would tell both of our families, but not together in case they had a bad reaction. I would tell mine on my own and he would tell his on his own. Although, I don't know why me and him have anything to fear about my family hating us both or rejecting us.. Ratliff is practically family to them and they are a loving and caring family.

But we still don't want to take any risks with it. Right now, Ratliff was at his and I was at mine upstairs in my room on the phone to Ratliff.

"Y-yeah, my parents or anybody else aren't home at the moment." I said as I was close to the door.

I know nobody is home today much, but I keep looking out my bedroom with fear of people listening in when I know fine well nobody is home. Mom and Dad are out shopping for stuff and they'll be back soon, Rocky is out with Ryland, Riker, Curt, Calum and some other friends playing football, even though it's not Sunday. Rydel is with Raini for the day.

The only person who isn't doing anything is Laura.

"Mine are," Ratliff said "they're downstairs, they can tell something is playing on their mind. They are waiting for me to tell them."

"W-well you better go then." I said "Mine will be here soon."

Ratliff took a deep breath "Good luck."

"You too." I said "c-call me or something after you've told them?"

"I will." Ratliff said "bye."

"Bye." I said.

The phone line then went dead.

I took a deep breath before realizing something. I couldn't tell them on my own. I needed somebody with me that already knew and that resorted to Riker or Laura.

Riker.

Cause if he gets rejected by anybody he knows Riker won't have a problem arguing with them and fight my corner for me. Not that Laura won't... But.. Riker is caring, loving.. and one vicious mother fucker wrapped into one and I wouldn't have him any other way right now at this moment.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. He picked up almost straight away. "Hey Ross." He said,

"I'm telling Mom and Dad," I said "about.. You know what.."

"Oh.. Should I come home with Rocky and Ryland then?" Riker asked.

"No," I said "I just want you to come home.. That's all I am gonna need."

"Okay, I'll be home in about five minutes."

I sighed with relief as the phone went dead. Now that I am thinking about telling my parents about me and Ratliff, I don't know if I want Rocky, Rydel and Ryland to know just yet. Maybe later? But they are my family as well as my Mom and Dad. So they have a right to know. Right?

But it's just Rydel. She still has that major crush on him and I don't know if she's going to be accepting of me and Ratliff together when she knows that I know that she loves him basically. Imagine what she could do. But its Rydel Lynch. She's the most kindest and sweetest, most tolerant person in the world. She has nothing against gay people.

But.. Lets just see her reaction to this.

I waited about ten minutes as I was sat on my bed with my head in my hands, left leg shaking uncontrollably, then I heard the front door open and close.

"Ross!" Riker called "I'm home, where are you?"

I left my room before making my way downstairs "I'm here."

"Mom and Dad home?" He asked.

"No."

Just as I said that, they both walked through the door.

"Make that a yes." I said.

"Make what a yes?" My Mom asked.

"Riker just asked if you were home." I said.

Mom nodded.

Riker then looked at me and I just nodded.

"Mom, Dad," Riker said "we need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"Well.. If you come into the kitchen or living room you will find out." I said.

Mom and Dad then both made their way through to the kitchen, me and Riker then followed a couple of seconds behind.

We then walked into the kitchen as they sat down at the table, Riker shut the kitchen door, but not all the way in case Rocky, Ryland or Rydel came home quietly and decided ti eaves drop on what's about to be revealed.

I took a deep breath "Lately," I began "I have been doing disappearing acts a lot.."

"Yeah," My Mom said "for the past six months Ross. Six. Not lately. Six months."

"W-well.. You see.. I.. I mean _we, _have came to the decision to finally pluck up the nerve to tell you," I said "even though the other half of the we is telling their parents."

Mom cocked her head at me with confusion and my Dad just looked at me as if I was loosing my mind. "Are you dating somebody Ross?" My Mom asked.

"Yes.." I said.

Just then the front door swung open and shut, and in entered Rocky into the kitchen. _Just great. _I kept on thinking. "Hey guys." Rocky said going over to the fridge for a bottle of water "What's new?"

"Ross's new girlfriend."

"You got a girlfriend?" Rocky questioned in shock.

I just face planted, they are all just making this harder than it already is. I don't even know what Rocky is going to say.

"No I haven't." I said.

"Then why did you just tell Mom and Dad you do?" Rocky asked confused.

"Cause it's a lot more complicated than that Rocky." Riker said with firmness in his voice.

Rocky looked at Riker confused. By the looks of it he was beginning to think why it was a lot more complicated. I think he figured it out.

"Oh.." He said "Oh.. Oh! OH!" He kept chorusing louder and putting his hands over his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him "Is that your reaction to it?" Riker asked a little annoyed "really Rocky?"

"Well.. Yeah." Rocky said.

"He's your brother for crying out loud!" Riker almost yelled "can't you be accepting of it! I am!"

"I never said I didn't accept it! I just said 'oh, oh, oh' out of shock!" Rocky yelled back "not because I don't accept it! I do!"

"Then act like it!"

"I've only just found out five seconds ago! How the heck am I suppose to act calm about him dating a guy!" Rocky basically shouted in Riker's face "I'll be more calm tomorrow Riker! Right now I need to process it through my brain." He said as he slowly calmed down his tone.

"Wait, who is this guy your dating?" Dad asked "do we know him?"

"Oh yeah, very well." I said almost instantly.

"Who? How well do we know him?" Mom started to ask becoming interested.

Well I know it is a definite yes on my parents being accepting of me being gay. Even though they don't know who with. They could automatically change their minds once I tell them. I know Rydel will.

"Put it this way," Riker said "you.. May as well.. class him.. as another son."

Rocky, Mom and Dad thought about it for a moment. "Calum?"

"What? Iw! No!" I said with hand gestures.

"Then who?" Rocky asked "the only other person it could be is Ra-" He stopped himself before his eyes widened "dude! Rydel is going to bury you six feet under the floor!"

"Thank you Rocky, gives me great confidence in telling her." I said sarcastically.

"But you.. and him?!" Rocky asked even more shocked "the fans are going to go nuts! I think they are expecting Rydellington to happen now that 'Kellington' is know more!" Rocky said, not gonna lie. Little shocked he knows shipping names for members of R5 "or better yet if they don't see Rydellington they could be rooting for me and Ratliff! But not you two.. Wow.. They're going to go cray cray."

Me and Riker just looked at Rocky with shocked expressions "Did you just go from musical genius in R5 to extreme-mega fan-girl..?" Riker asked.

"Aww, you think I'm mega fan-girl?" Rocky asked putting his hands to his heart touched "that's so sweet.."

Me and Riker just exchanged weird glances before we stared at the fan-girl who was trapped inside our brothers body. We then looked at Mom and Dad.

"I'm not going to lie, Ross," Mom said "I'm a little shocked it's Ratliff your with.. I always thought you'd end up with Laura."

"No," I shook my head "Riker filled that vacancy for me months ago."

"Dude!" Riker yelled.

"Oops." I said shrugging, not at all sorry.

"Really?" Rocky said, who seemed to be even more shocked at the fact of Riker and Laura being together as a couple.

"We're not talking about me here Rocky! We're talking about Ross and Ratliff being together as a couple!" Riker said raising his voice "not me and Laura!"

"Yeah well now we are," Rocky said jumping up onto the counter "so.. Tell me Riker. What's she like?"

Riker just wanted to face palm and rugby tackle Rocky to the floor right there, I could tell. I know Riker. I know when he wants to pounce on someone and kill them. Right now. Its one of those moments.

"You did _not _just ask that..." Riker said in disbelief.

"Oh but I did Riker... I did.." Rocky smiled with a grin.

I couldn't help but laugh at them both as well as my Dad, Mom just shook her head.

* * *

_"You were scared for nothing about your parents finding out," Laura said "and Rocky."_

_"Yeah well.. Rocky's an idiot." I said when, none other than, Rocky walked through the door as well as Riker._

_"Oh jee.. Thanks bro." Rocky said sarcastically "Love you too." He then stood next to Laura in the chair "what are you two talking about?"_

_"She wanted to know about me and Ratliff, so I have no other choice but to tell her." I said. Laura just looked up at Rocky and nodded. Riker let out a small laugh before sitting on the arm of the chair next to Laura, putting an arm around her._

_Rocky sighed. Right now, I was expecting him to say something offensive and leave, but he didn't. In fact he done quite the opposite. He pulled up a chair himself and sat in the, almost, gap between me and Laura next to the bed._

_"Well, go on bro," Rocky said tapping my knee "pick up where you left off."_

* * *

Needless to say, Rocky did get his ass kicked by Riker once Mom and Dad left the kitchen.

* * *

_"Hey! I did not!" Rocky exclaimed. _

_"Funny," Riker began "I didn't know rolling about on the floor holding your hands above your head trying to protect yourself shouting 'Riker, stop! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!' wasn't kicking someone's ass."_

_Rocky then just went silent "Anyway, you were telling the story Ross."_

_It wasn't so much that Rocky bothered me when he found out about me and Ratliff. Rydel was the worry and once she found out.. She just wasn't the Rydel Lynch we all knew. She changed a whole lot._

_Then.. She tried to do something..But it failed. It went all wrong. I'd of much preferred her to do the thing what she was going to do to me, rather than what happened to her._

_Wondering why she isn't here?_

_Think._

* * *

**_Yeah. The Rydel thing will come into it soon._**

**_Review please! :) Its about to get better! :D_**


	11. Flashback: 10: The Death Of A Sibling

**Don't worry! After "Our Generation" is finished, this story WILL be my main priority too finish! :D**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Having my Mom, Dad, Rocky and Riker fully supporting the fact of me and Ratliff being together as a couple, totally made me happy. Happiest ever. It just meant there was only two people left to tell and that was Ryland and Rydel. Now I know Ryland, he is the most supportive baby brother in the whole wide world so therefore I know he's going to be supportive.. But as for Rydel.. I'm not so sure.

She's the most tolerant person I know when it comes to people about being gay and all that stuff, she'll accept anything. But I don't think she'll be happy with the fact that it's me and Ratliff that are together. Ellington Ratliff. The person who Rydel has been crushing on since day one when she met him. The guy who she thought me and him had some sort of connection and we almost fell out over it, the one that I promised that nothing would ever happen between us. Once she finds out, she's going to go through the roof. Probably want to kill me.

Although one thing that is worrying me the most.. It's been one whole day and I haven't heard anything from Ratliff about him telling his parents about us both. I feel like something bad has happened. He's been kicked out. Oh my god. He's been kicked out and it's all my fault. I ran to my phone and looked at it. I had no messages and no missed calls or anything from him. I know the right thing to do would to be to call him, but what if he's in a mood and doesn't want to talk to me? Oh god.

But then I realized.. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't call him up to let him know I care? I then literally dived for my phone which was on it's bed side before dialing Ratliff's number. I let it ring for about a minute and there was still no answer. I sighed, I kept on repeating to myself under my breath for him to pick up the god damn phone. I have never felt so much worry in my entire life. I then hung up the phone before putting my head in my hands.

He could be anywhere around the country or the city and I haven't even bothered to ring him after I told my parents and Rocky last night.

"WHAT DO YOU YOU MEAN RATLIFF AND ROSS ARE FUCKING DATING!" I heard Rydel scream from a room.

Least I know Rydel is home. And that she is totally okay with it!

Note the sarcasm there.

* * *

_"Ross..." Riker said putting his hand on my shoulder "I am pretty sure she would of been okay with it if we gave her time.."_

_I looked at Riker with sad eyes "We **were **going to give her time to wrap her head around things," I said "but.. That didn't happen."_

_"Ross you can't blame yourself for what happened to her," Rocky said trying to convince myself "she just had a... moment of anger and jealousy. Pretty fucked up anger and jealousy I will admit.. But she did try to fix what she was about to do. But.. When she tried to fix it and stop from happening.." He stopped "it obviously went wrong."_

_I nodded, letting them know I don't blame myself. But in all honesty.. I do blame myself for the death of my big sister._

* * *

I walked slowly down the corridor of the house before looking down the stairs discretely watching Riker, Rocky and Rydel have it out with eachother arguing over me and Ratliff being together. Riker and Rocky were telling Rydel to calm the fuck down and accept it, that it was what was making their little brother and bestfriend happy and that wouldn't she want it any other way?

But no. Rydel kept on protesting against it.

She kept on saying how much she's liked Ratliff ever since she's met them, how I promised all them years ago that nothing will ever happen between me and him. That I broke that promise. And that she'll never be happy for us ever. I just sighed and rested my head against the wall listening to Rydel go on and on about how much she was disgusted and upset about this whole thing.

"As far as I'm concerned..." Rydel paused "I don't even class Ross as a brother anymore."

I felt my heart sink, I then turned the corner and made my way down the stairs "Oh, so I am no longer considered a brother out of my choice in love am I." I spat at her.

Rydel turned her head and rolled her eyes at me "Your the one who said and I quote: 'don't worry Rydel, don't count on anything happening between us ever, I promise.' You broke that promise and you know how I felt about him Ross!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked her, as our voices became louder "having you bang on about it every single day of my fucking life... It got fucking annoying. DO you think I woke up one day just randomly thinking that 'oh you know what, I want feelings for my bestfriend' no I fucking didn't Rydel!"

Rydel lent back a little bit from my tone, which was good to know I could scare her, but then she stood back up straight as if it didn't bother her "Your right," She said "you didn't ask for it," I saw her grin a little "and everything is going to be okay because I'm gonna fix this mess..." She then pushed past me, making her way upstairs.

Me, Rocky and Riker watched Rydel as she went into her room and shut the door behind her. Immediately we could all sense that Rydel was up to something and it didn't seem good at all. There was something seriously wrong with her.. and I don't know where the heck shes going to stop at.

I know she's crazy jealous and angry because of me and Ratliff being together, but I thought the Rydel Lynch that I know and love as my sister would look past all that and be happy for me no matter what. Apparently I was wrong.

I went back upstairs into my room and looked at my phone in the hope I would see a message or miss call from Ratliff. I did. I sighed with relief before re-dialing his number. It took him about five seconds to answer. "Oh my god Ratliff! I have been worried sick!" I said with worry "is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, everything's great," Ratliff said, his voice a little bit shaky "thanks for calling.."

"No problem," I said "look.. Is everything really okay.. How did your parents take it?" I asked. That's when the silence took over through the phone. He didn't have to say anything to tell me how his Mom and Dad took it "they rejected you didn't they.." I said with sympathy. I can't believe anybody would try and even hurt Ratliff like that in such a way. I swear to god, if I was his Mom and Dads age I'd run them over with a bus or something.

I heard Ratliff take a breath over the phone before finally speaking, but it came out more like a quiet whisper, I could only just hear him "My Mom didn't.. She said she was totally cool with it no matter what," Ratliff began "but my Dad said he didn't want me around anymore and he kicked me out."

"WHAT?!" I shouted over the phone "Where are you now? I'll come pick you up. You can stay at mine."

"No, no," Ratliff said stopping me whilst I was ahead "it's fine... My Mom's friend was giving up his apartment and he gave it to me so I am totally fine there.." He then paused for a little bit "anyway enough about me.. How did your house take it?"

"Riker was fine about it but he already knew," I said "Rocky was fine about it. My Mom and Dad were fine with it and Rydel is currently having a screaming fit over it."

"So she's not okay with it?" Ratliff asked.

"No," I said "but I'd rather not talk about it here... Can we meet up and talk?" I asked.

"Sure," Ratliff said "how about we meet just outside the park?" He suggested.

"Sure," I agreed "the park it is."

The line then went dead, I then walked out of my room and as I passed my Rydel's room I heard she was on the phone. I heard her say;

"The one with blonde hair," Rydel said "you shoot the one and kill the one with blonde hair who is with that guy okay?"

I was confused but then it clicked to me. I was that blonde haired person who was about to get shot and killed "RYDEL!" I punched the door "ow..." I cried in pain.

"Okay, gotta go bye." Rydel said hanging up she walked to the door and opened it before looking at Ross "What?"

"You got a hit man to try kill me?" I asked.

"What?" Rydel asked "no.."

"Then what was that all about then on the phone?" I asked.

"Oh er.." Rydel stumbled "it's just an inside joke I have with Raini.." I looked at her and straight away she could tell that I didn't believe her, she then took out her phone and showed me her call history which said none other than- Raini. So she wasn't lying. "Exactly Ross.." Rydel said.

I nodded "Look.. Rydel.. I am so sorry for 'stealing' the person you liked okay?" I said "I didn't wake up wanting to be with Ratliff.. It just happened. I didn't intend for it to happen," She smiled just an inch and that was it "I don't want you to hate me because of my choice in love Delly.. I want you to love me for who I am.. Not hate me... Please accept it.. I still want you to be my big sister.. and I still wanna be your baby bro without any hate coming between us.."

She smiled, but I saw guilt hit her eyes. There was something she was hiding and all of a sudden she looked like she could die of guilt "Of course Ross," She hugging me "where are you going?"

"I am going to go meet Ratliff in the park by ourselves."

I felt Rydel gulp, she then pulled from the hug before looking at me "C-can you do me a favor before you leave?" Rydel asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"There's something on the top of my wardrobe and I can't get it.. It's a box.. Can you get it for me?" She asked.

I nodded, walked up to the wardrobe. I stood on something to look. Only to find there was nothing on the wardrobe, but when I looked the bedroom door slammed shut and I heard it lock. Now I know she was definitely up to something. "Rydel!" I shouted running to the door pounding on it "open up now!"

"No! I am sorry Ross! This is for your own good and safety!" Rydel said with sorrow in her voice "I have to fix something quickly but no matter what happens.. You will always be my baby brother and I will always love you!"

"Rydel.. Please.. let me out.. I don't care what's you've done or whatever you were planning to do, just let me out incase it gets you hurt.." I begged.

"I'm sorry Ross.." With that I heard her footsteps go down the stairs.

"RYDEL!" I shouted, continuing to bang on the bedroom door. I turned around in the hope I would find a way out of the room, looking, looking and looking until finally... I saw the window. "YES!" I shouted I ran over to the window and slid it open before dangling out of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I really hated heights.

With one small shuffle I plunged to the grass outside my house, making a little flip as I tumbled to my feet. I looked around for a car, but Rydel had took it. "God dammit!" I shouted out. This is going to be a long run to find her. But I figured I need to go to the park and get Ratliff to help me find her.

* * *

You know normally when I go to the park from my house it doesn't seem that far, but today it just felt like it was a 100 miles away. I got round the corner from the park and I rested against a park bench as I was out of breath gasping for it. Normally I am the athletic type.. But today I just wasn't. I went to get up from the bench but just fell back down from being exhausted.

I turned my head to see Ratliff stood at the gates of the park looking around for me, I went to go shout him but all that came out was a huff of breath. I just gave up trying to call him. That's when Rydel's car zoomed by and braked outside the park near Ratliff. Luckily I was an ear distance away so I could hear what they were saying.

"Rydel?" Ratliff said confused, walking up to her as she was going to him "I'm suppose to be meeting Ross.. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You need to get out of here now and go to Ross at ours before it's too late!" Rydel said panicked.

"What? Why?" He asked.

Before I got a chance to hear the rest I saw another car coming by and it stopped right in front of me, I watched carefully as man got out of it and stood behind his car looking shifty, down at Rydel and Ratliff. He didn't look good to me. I watched his go into his pockets fidgeting about for something. Until finally he got what he wanted and pulled it out.

A gun.

Shit.

No.

I looked back down to Rydel and Ratliff and I stood up from the ground, picking up pace I began to run towards them.

"It doesn't matter Ratliff, you just have to trust me!" Rydel said trying to pull him to her car.

"Why? What's going on Rydel?" Ratliff asked, who wouldn't get to the car.

"Ratliff please, you just have to-" But before Rydel got a chance to finish off her sentence the man pulled the trigger and all I saw in front of me... Was Rydel go down and Ratliff catch her in his arms and sink to the floor with her. I stopped running and looked at the man who just got into his car and zoomed off down the road.

"RYDEL!" Ratliff shouted shaking her.

I ran over to them both "Rydel!" I called as I knelt next to Ratliff "oh my god.. Rydel.. Are you okay! Stay with us!" I said tapping her face gently. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain that she was already in probably.

Rydel just nodded as I saw the colour in her face drain to white, she was beginning to breathe heavily for breath. As so, Ratliff pulled out a phone and called for an ambulance to come help, before putting his phone away.

"Y-y-your gonna be o-okay Rydel.." Ratliff said shaking with fear. I know how he feels he's scared at the fact he could loose his best girl friend. As in she was the best friend that's a girl..Never mind you get it.

I know cause I am at risk of loosing my big sister. She just smiled up to Ratliff "I loved you.." She said "but.. I know.. I'm not gonna.. get a chance.. anymore." She managed to breathe out as she continued to gasp for breath.

Ratliff nodded "I know," Ratliff said "Ross told me.. All those years ago."

Rydel looked at me and glared "You son-of-a-bitch.." She smiled, joking of course.

"Does that mean your calling Mom a bitch?" I asked, joking. Obviously the only way Rydel was managing to get through this was trying to make jokes. I know I would. But I just couldn't because She was slowly dying and passing on Ratliff's arms. Tears were both in mine and Ratliff's eyes.

"L-listen to me Ross.." She breathed "I-I'm sorry... about earlier and how... I treat you... about... you and.. Ratliff," She apologized "just know.. I am very.. happy you both are... together.. I accept it... No matter how hard.. It would of been.. for me.." I could tell she was really starting to loose her breath. I looked down to her shirt to see a large patch of blood as blood was seeping through her grey top.

A tear rolled out of my eye slowly down my face.

I looked down at her "I know.." I smiled "I knew you would of came to accept it anyway.."

She smiled at me before looking up at Ratliff, gripping him by the shirt "Be good to him... Or I swear.. I will... Come back and... haunt your fucking ass.." She threatened before letting go of his shirt.

Ratliff let out a small laugh and smile "Of course I will.." He said brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

I looked down at her and so did Ratliff. Her eyes then began to slowly close as we heard the siren's of the ambulance coming down the street.

I tapped Rydel's face with my hand "Rydel.. Stay awake.." I said "they're here.. Hold on."

She kept her eyes open for about two seconds before they fell shut again.

I kept on hitting Rydel's face to keep her awake "Rydel.." I said softly "Rydel quit it... Quit playing games.." I said as my voice crack. I heard Ratliff bite back a sob, it's like he knew something had happened, which he wasn't wrong "Rydel.." My face straightened I looked to her chest to see it was rising and falling anymore, I felt her heart beat. Gone. "RYDEL!" I shouted in the hope she'd wake up. But nothing.

Rydel had shut her eyes for the final time.

* * *

**Who loves Paige?! Probably no one now... **

**Review please! :D All of you! PRETTY FUCKING PLEASE!**


	12. Flashback 11: Rydel's Gone,,,, For Good

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Me and Ratliff were both sat in the hospital waiting for a doctor to come out to tell us the news and if they had managed to revive Rydel. They said on the way to the hospital they might have a chance.. But it was very unlikely that she would be brought back to life. No matter how many times they shocked the life back into her or got the bullet out from where it had shot her. It probably wouldn't work.

I hadn't even bothered to call Riker, Rocky, Ryland or my parents to tell them about Rydel cause no doubt they'd come up here and make a scene. I am barely being able to keep it together now, imagine what I'd be like when they come down. That's why I am hoping like hell that they revived Rydel and I don't have to announce my sisters death to my family and the world. Though I am pretty sure the paparazzi got a picture of her bleeding to death on the floor next to me and Ratliff.

Oh crap.

They might of took pictures. Oh no. They could be up on the internet! The fans are gonna go crazy! Riker's gonna go on rage mode as well as Rocky! Mom and Dad are gonna loose it and I'm going to get my head cut off. This is not good.

Why didn't the paparazzi just take a video of the full thing happening?

Ratliff put his arm around me and brought me in closer to his body comfortingly. It's a good thing we were in a private waiting room otherwise people would be giving us funny looks. I snuggled myself into him for more comfort which he gladly gave me. "It's gonna be okay.." Ratliff said "she'll be fine."

"What if she doesn't live Ratliff?" I asked him like some lost child would. Gosh I must sound so pathetic right now.

Ratliff just stayed silent. He probably doesn't know what to say if Rydel does die. I mean, c'mon.. They've been bestfriends for absolute years. Since day one when they met. I'm pretty sure if me and Ratliff didn't start dating Rydellington - as the fans call them - would of happened if he and Kelly broke up. I'm 100% sure.

All of a sudden, Ratliff's phone buzzed in his pocket causing us both to jump. I pulled away from him as he dug into his pocket to get it out. When he looked down at his phone, I saw immediately that something was wrong. He frowned, his face turned to worry and the colour in his face drained. Now I began to panic.

"Ratliff.. What's wrong?" I asked.

Ratliff turned his phone screen to me where he had Twitter up. His mentions were flooding like a river about Rydel and earlier. I knew this would happen! I knew the paparazzi would of taken a photo! Shit. Shit. Fucking shit.

_ ratliffR5 OMG! Is this real?! {link to the photo}_

_ ratliffR5 IS SHE DEAD!_

_ ratliffR5 PLEASE TELL ME SHE IS OKAY!_

_ officialR5 rikerR5 rossR5 rockyR5 ratliffR5 IS SHE ALIVE! IS SHE OKAY! {link to the photo}_

Well one thing is for sure, if that fan never tagged Riker and Rocky into that tweet then everything would of been okay. But now I have a feeling me or Ratliff are about to receive a text or a harsh phone call. IN...

3

2

1

*ring ring* What did I say?

I looked down to my phone and saw..

_caller ID: Riker Lynch_

"I don't really want to answer.." I said before clicking the reject button, sending it straight to voice mail.

* * *

_"You lied to me.." Riker said "you said that your phone never had reception in the hospital so the call never came through. You lied!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, build a bridge and get over it Riker, it's in the past now." I said as if it was nothing. Which it wasn't nothing. I mean lying about getting a phone call or you sister being shot to her death.. Which ones worse? Exactly._

_"Can he continue now cause I wanna hear the rest of this." Laura said looking up to Riker._

_"You've heard it before though." Riker said._

_"I don't care, I wanna hear it again," Laura said smiling to him "now sit down, shut up and listen. OR leave and go to the cafeteria where everyone else is."_

_Riker shrugged "I'm getting thirsty anyways I'm going for a drink," He said making his way to the door "coming Rocky?"_

_Rocky huffed "Ye- No.." He shook his head "I'm staying."_

_"Suit yourself." Riker said before leaving the room._

_Rocky and Laura then turned their heads to me "What..?"_

_"Continue." Rocky said._

_"Oh yeah right."_

* * *

Five times in a row Riker had tried to call me and all those times I clicked the reject button leaving it all go straight to voice mail. Rocky, Ryland, Mom and Dad tried calling me also and I just clicked the reject button.

* * *

_Rocky went to go say something "Don't bother Rocky." I cut in before he could say anything._

* * *

We waited for ages and none of the doctors had came out to tell us anything about Rydel. I was starting to think that maybe me and Ratliff should just take it as a sign that they got Rydel back alive and are trying to get the bullet out of her. Cause they wouldn't take this long to tell us? Would they? It would be some kind of miracle if they did.

As I sat back in my chair my phone began to ring, I went into my pocket and took it out.

_Caller ID: Laura Marano_

Why would she be calling me? No doubt her mentions probably blew up about Rydel being shot. God. I can't reject the call either because that will make her even more worried then she already is. I sighed before clicking the answer button. "H-hello?" I said, my voice sounding shaky.

"R-Ross.. I-is it true?" Laura asked, she sounded like she was crying "everyone on Twitter keeps on sending me photo's of her on the floor bleeding to death.. Is she alive? Is she okay?"

I took a deep breath "I don't know Laura.." I said as my voice came out a octave higher with sadness "nobody's came out to say anything... But she was.." I paused, as I began to feel a lump in my throat "she was dead before we got her too the hospital.. But the doctors said they'd try revive her.. It's been two hours now.."

"O-okay... Ross I'm gonna come down the-" She got cut off.

"Ross! Why didn't you call me when this happened!" Riker yelled down the phone as he snatched the phone off Laura.

Well shit. She could of pre-warned me she was with Riker. Now I have to answer to the boss man. Otherwise he will kick my ass.

"Cause.. I didn't know what to do.. I was in panic mode.." I said, trying not to cry. A doctor then came through the door "Listen Riker. I need to go a Doctor is here. Right. K. Bye." I said before hanging up.

Me and Ratliff looked towards the doctor. The doctor sighed before a frown came upon his face. He didn't need to go any further to tell us what's happened. Ratliff just put his arm around me and brought me in close to him again.

"I am so sorry.." The doctor said sadly "we got the bullet out after we managed to revive her," I looked at him, they revived her? "but then.. After the bullet got taken out her life line went flat again and that time there was no hope in reviving her. I am so sorry but.. She's dead."

That was it. That's all that needed to be said before tears came pouring down my face like Niagara Falls.

"I'll leave you alone for now.." The Doctor said before leaving the room.

Ratliff wrapped his other arm around me as I continued to cry, he even let a few tears come out of his eyes himself "It's okay Ross," Ratliff said, trying not to loose it with tears himself "everything will be fine. I promise."

* * *

Ratliff pulled up in the drive way to my house. I didn't want to go in there. Everyone's cars were on the drive way. The van, Riker's, Rocky's... Even Laura's was. The car me and Ratliff were in was Rydel's seen as though she'd drove it to where she unfortunately met her end. I didn't want to go in there and tell them all that their only daughter, baby sister, big sister, bestfriend was dead. I didn't want to have that responsibility.

"I think we should get out before they notice we're here.." Ratliff said as he put his hand on top of mine. I just nodded.

Both of us walked up the driveway slowly before we got to the door. I put my door on the handle ready to open it. I wasn't ready to go in there and tell them. I didn't want to. Ratliff rubbed my back and pushed the door handle down for me. "It's better to get it over and done with now rather than later.." Ratliff said. I nodded. Both of us walked into the house.

I shut the door and tried my best to be quiet as possible. But it didn't work because Riker, Rocky and Laura came out to the passage way. "Well? Where is she?" Riker asked.

"Is she okay?" Rocky asked "can we go see her at the hospital?"

"Sure," I said as tears came out of my eyes "sure you can. Unless you wanna go see her dead body.."

"W-w-w-what..?" Laura asked shocked as her voice and face grew with sadness.

"She's.. She's er.. Dead.. She died.." Ratliff said "doctor's said they tried everything but.. Nothing."

Riker ran his hands through his hair, by the looks of it tightly because of the way he winced a little bit. He then picked up his car keys before grabbing his jacket.

"Riker. What are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"I'm gonna go find the little bastard and kill the fuck whoever killed my sister!" He said angrily going to the door.

"Riker no!" Laura said jumping in front of him, her eyes were full of tears which came out very slowly and rolled down her cheeks one by one "p-please don't... You could do something you regret.. It'll cost you e-everything.."

"The guy who just shot Rydel dead just costed us R5.."

"Not necessarily!" Laura said "you guys can still go on as R5! Well... R4... But still R5! Please don't give up!"

Riker sighed before nodding "Fine.."

"Just take me home..Please?" She asked. Riker nodded before opening the door, both of them left.

Rocky sighed before wiping his eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of us. He's never cried in front of us "I-I'll go tell Mom, Dad and Ryland.." Rocky said before walking back into the livingroom, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed.

Why did I feel like my life was about to get even worse than it already is?

* * *

**Yup. You all probably thought I was going to do a plot twist and make Rydel stay alive... NoPe. Sowwwy... I was.. But then I figured.. Maybe not. So.. Sorry!**

**Review please! :D More you review, the more faster the chapter comes!**


	13. Flashback 12: Baby Birth & Another Gone

**Chapter 13**

* * *

You would of thought that when Rydel died.. That.. R5 would of been gone and we'd of stopped. Right? Wrong. Nope. We continued seen as though the fans were so supportive and caring of her death. Laura even offered to step in and play keyboard for us if it would keep the band going and the fans were happy about that. Even though some of them felt like we were replacing Rydel, we weren't. We just let Laura do it so the band could continue and almost every single fan was supportive of that.

It had been three months since she died. Two since her funeral. Boy were there a lot of tears there. Riker and Rocky even cried in front of the people that were there and they never cry in front of people. Not even us. Their family. They do it in their own time by themselves but that day they just couldn't hold it in.

I had a lot of things to worry about lately though.. Like the baby. My child. You know.. The one Maia is carrying.

* * *

_"Ross.." Rocky stopped me "You don't have to tell us this bit.. We know that it hurt you and scared you a lot.."_

_I just laughed at him a little bit "It's okay Rocky," I said to him "it's been a VERY long time since then so I think I can manage." _

_"You sure?" Laura asked "because when it happened you were an absolute mess.."_

_She wasn't wrong. I was an absolute mess when it happened. But I'm not going to go down that road. Well I am.. Ergh.. Never mind just let me continue._

_"Anyway.." I continued._

* * *

I was at home by myself getting ready to see Maia, cause the baby is due any day now. By any day now I mean last week. Yeah.. she's been in such a happy mood. Not. Gosh it's like someone slapped her with a fish. If it wasn't for the fact that I am a nice guy.. I would of left her by now with her attitude. But I know it's not her fault. Pregnancy hormones. And because of those pregnancy hormones I haven't been able to spend less than five minutes with Ratliff. Which I think he is kind of getting a little ticked off at.

I went to go walk out of my bedroom when I saw Ratliff there about to open the door "Well hey.." Ratliff said smiling "where are you off to?" He asked.

"Maia," I sighed "she's been.. Ratty."

"Oh.."

"Look listen Ratliff," I began "I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend any time with you but-"

"No, no Ross, it's okay I get it," Ratliff said smiling, totally understanding "I guess if it was someone else carrying my kid I'd have to be there for her.. So don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll have some time together alone soon." He said.

I love him. He understands me so much like no other person has. I leaned in to go kiss him on the lips but my phone started to go off. I sighed. I quickly pecked him before looking at the caller id. _Maia Mitchell. _Surprise, surprise. I answered "Maia, I'm coming hold on." I said.

"I-it's not... that.." Maia said over the phone, sounding worried and breathless.

"Then what is it?" I asked a little bit concerned.

"Baby.. Coming.."

"Oh shit!" I yelled "Hold on Mai! I 'll be right there!" I said before hanging up. I looked at Ratliff, he looked confused at me for a moment "Yeah her water broke. Timing huh?" I asked. Ratliff just nodded.

"Go, quickly," Ratliff said "I'll just meet you down at the hospital in an hour or something when I know your definitely there."

I nodded before running out of the room.

* * *

I got to Maia's apartment when I began to knock on the door. But then I realized something.. A girl in labor can't open a fucking door! What was I thinking?

* * *

_"Clearly you weren't.." Rocky said, interrupting. Again. I glared at him and he shut up._

* * *

I tried the door handle. It wouldn't budge. "Maia! The doors not opening!" I called from outside.

"That's cause... Her apartments there.." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Laura pointing to another apartment door. Ironic. I have been here so many times in the last 9 months and I forget what apartment she lives in? Wow Ross. Nice going.

But another thing confused me. Why was Laura here? "Laur.. Why are you here?" i asked.

"Oh c'mon Ross," Laura said "do you honestly think Maia is going to trust you taking her to the hospital by herself when she knows you can be an absolute nervous wreck?" She asked.

"Good point, now lets get in there." I walked to the door and swung it open to find Maia sat on the couch holding onto her stomach for dear life.

"Okay, lets go, lets go," I said "I left the engine on in my car, Laura go down I'll carry her down," I said "go now before some gangsta decides to steal my car!" Laura nodded before quickly running out of the apartment.

I then walked over to Maia and looked at her in the eyes. She didn't look so good - though who does when they are about to give birth? But it wasn't that. It was something different. She seemed weaker and she was going pale. A very worrying kind of pale. I didn't bother saying anything more to her, I just put her into my arms bridal style - gently - and began to make my way to the car.

* * *

When we got to the hospital Maia was taken to a room almost straight away but I got told to stay outside with Laura and Ratliff. Ratliff met us there about 15 minutes after we got there. I was just so worried about her.. Maia didn't look good at all. Almost like it was slowly killing her.

Laura and Ratliff noticed that I was beginning to worry, Ratliff slowly and gently slipped his hand into mine "It'll be okay." He said smiling to me reassuringly. I just nodded.

"Mr Lynch?" A doctor called coming out of the room. I then stood up, letting go of Ratliff's hand, and looked at the doctor "it's time."

I nodded before following the doctor back into the room where Maia was. She was laid back in the bed, she looked like she wasn't ready for this one bit. Though, no girl really is are they? She still didn't look right. I looked over to the doctor who was getting things ready for when the baby was here. "Doc.." I said "is she okay? She doesn't look it.."

"She's fine," The doctor said looking over at Maia smiling. But once she looked at Maia, her smile faded which worried me a little bit, but the smile soon returned back to her face "anyway, lets get this show on the road shall we." She said as she went to the end of the bed.

I walked over next to Maia and bent down to her face "Maia.. Are you okay?" I asked her.

Maia looked at me and shook her head weakly. I then stood up and looked at the doctor I was really worried now and it looked like all the doctor wanted was for Maia to get the baby out. Me, personally, I'm no doctor.. But I don't really think Maia looks like she's in any kind of state to actually give birth right now.

"Listen, I know I'm no doctor but she doesn't look like she's in any kind of state to actually give birth." I said to the doctor.

"She'll be fine," The doctor said looking to me "every girl.. looks like that when they're about to give birth.." She said, looking very uncertain.

"Really? Cause I remember my cousin was in labor.. She looked _nothing _like that!"

"Ross... Calm down.." Maia said weakly.

I just sighed and took a breath. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I took Maia's hand and squeezed it gently, even though she's the one who's suppose to be squeezing mine. Something really didn't feel right about this though.

"Okay Maia," The doctor said "you can begin to push now."

Maia began to push, as soon as she did she began to squeeze down on my hand, almost making me go down to the floor on my knees. Man she has one tight harsh grip. She continued to push, scream a little and well basically crush my hand in the process. She then laid back "I can't.. go on.." She said breathless.

"Maia, your gonna have too.." I said, even though I didn't want her too myself. She looked like she could pass out. But by the looks of things the baby was probably half out by now "please.." Maia sat up again and began to push again.

"Okay Maia, just one more push and the baby will be here." The doctor said.

Maia gave it one last push. "Done!" The doctor said as she took the baby. I sighed with relief as Maia let go of my hand and dropped back to lay down on the bed. "Congratulations its a little boy!" She said.

"A boy?!" I said smiling. I guess if I ever had thought about it, I've always wanted a boy as a kid rather than a girl. So this makes me happy! I guess..

I looked down to Maia, she had her head dropped to the side and her eyes shut. I figure she's just a little tired from the whole giving birth thing. So I shook her gently "Maia.." I said "wake up. You had a little boy," Nothing, "Maia.. Wake up," the smile on my face just completely vanished and I felt worry and panic come over me rather than joy "Maia! Wake up!" I said, this time a little more harsh. She wouldn't budge. I felt her pulse. "Oh no.. Doctor!" I called turning around "she's.. She's! Gone! She's dead! Help her!"

The doctor then pressed a button in the room to get more doctors in here. Which they did, some more came running in and I ended up having to leave the room where Ratliff and Laura were. I looked them worried and panicked and they both give me near enough the same look.

"Ross.. What's wrong?" Laura asked concerned as she came closer to me as well as Ratliff.

"M-maia.." I managed to get out "she's... She's.. dead.. The doctor's are trying to get her back.. to life.." I couldn't control my breathing at the moment. Laura's eyes widened and tears came to her eyes, Ratliff looked worried as well. "S-she.. She can't die," I began to say "she just can't.." The more I began to panic and worry the more I became light headed and dizzy almost to the point where I thought I was going to pass out "I can't.. I'm not.. I can't raise a child on my own! I can't!"

"Ross! Relax! Stop panicking!" Laura said, trying to calm me down but in all honesty it wasn't working.

"Yeah! It'll be okay! You'll have your parents, brothers, Laura.. Me," Ratliff said "it'll be okay!"

I nodded. But next thing I knew, everything went black and I hit the floor. I passed out.

* * *

_"Wow.. You are really not good in bad situations are you?" Rocky asked._

_I shook my head no "Not really," I said "but.. If you were me at the time you'd understand." _

_"Yeah," Laura said turning to Rocky "cause you didn't have to catch him when he fell."_

_"I thought Ratliff caught me."_

_"Oh no he did," Laura said "I caught you first though, once he saw me struggling to keep hold of you that's when he decided to grab you."_

_"Oh.."_

_"Anyway go on." Laura said, allowing me to continue._

* * *

I began to feel myself wake up. I let my eyes slowly flutter open and all I saw was a big bright white light above me. I had no clue where I was, but it took a couple of seconds for me to remember. I was in the hospital, Maia had just given birth, the doctors were trying to revive her and I passed out.

I sat up from where I was, which revealed I was laid in a hospital bed. _Must of put me in here when I passed out _I thought to myself. I looked to my side to see Ratliff sat there and my other side where Laura was.

"Bout time you came round." Laura said.

None of them had any type of emotion in their faces or voices. It was just plain.. Like.. Something bad had happened. I thought for a moment and my heart sank. "D-did.. Did they help Maia?" I asked.

Laura looked over to Ratliff, and then Ratliff looked to me "Umm.. Ross.." he said "I'm so sorry.."

That's all he needed to tell me for me to know Maia was gone and dead. I just sat back again. That was two people out my life gone and dead.. My big sister and the mother of my new born child.

Raising a baby on my own now. Oh good lord. This should be absolutely fun.

Not.

* * *

**Yup. Maia's dead too... But I did say in an earlier chapter that she died from giving birth anyway. Dunno if you remember? But that was before I decided I was gonna kill Rydel out of the story as well :) Now I'm kind of wishing I didn't -_- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Please tell me.. Or give me a suggestion of how Rydel could NOT be dead without it not being a dream? Cause.. I want her back into the story (._.) Help? Please?**

**Review! **


	14. Flashback 13: I Love You

**So many fucking ideas for this story! asdfghjk haha x"D**

**Oh by the way - thank you for the suggestions of how Rydel can be back in the story! Its okay! :D I got an idea! :) Thanks! I hope you guys like it.. But it's not going to be for a few chapters yet.. I say that, but it could be in this chapter.. *sigh***

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Six long months of raising a baby on my own. Well, I wasn't exactly on my own I had my parents, brothers, Laura and Ratliff helping out, just cause I have all of them helping out doesn't mean it's more easier for me. Yeah.. Topping Austin & Ally and R5 on top of taking care of a baby is a real fucking pain in the ass. When I'm doing them, Mom and Dad always offer to take care of him but I can't help but feel guilty because I feel like I'm not even looking after Connor at all. So that's why when I'm not doing Austin & Ally or R5 I'm just constantly looking after him.

Like today, it's Saturday all I've been doing is looking after him cause either my Mom and Dad have or Riker, Rocky or Ratliff has if I've been doing Austin & Ally and if I've been doing R5 then Laura has and well.. I just can't help but feel real guilty about it. Actually every single night when I get home from Austin & Ally I look after him as well as on my days off.. Mom says I look after him way too much and then I just say no I don't and explain why.

In good news... Me and Ratliff have been together for 1 year and a half almost.. That's good. I couldn't be anymore happier.

It was about 5 in the afternoon, I came downstairs from going to the bathroom and I'd left Connor in the livingroom with Riker and Laura as I done so. But once I go down I'm getting him back so, I'm not gonna let them look after him for the rest of the day.

When I got into the livingroom, I saw that Riker and Laura weren't there and neither was Connor. Uh-oh.. I wondered where they were. "Riker? Laura?" I called out whilst I was in the livingroom. I checked the dining room and they weren't there either.

I then went into the kitchen where I saw my Mom, Dad and Riker and Laura who had Connor, Riker was holding him. I sighed with relief. At first I thought they'd left with him or something. "There you guys are, I kinda panicked a little bit." I said as I walked over to Riker to get Connor.

As I reached out for Connor, Riker stepped back away from me with him. I threw him a confused look. Why would he be trying to stop me from getting my own son? Then all of a sudden the kitchen door shut and I turned around to see Rocky stood against it. I looked at them all confused. What were they all plotting?

"Ross.. We need to talk.." Laura said as she eased me down into the seat in the kitchen.

This made me even more confused. They were seriously plotting something that I did not know about, but I am about to find out about now. All of them continued to look at me, Rocky stayed against the door and Riker held onto Connor. This was almost like it's some interrogation and I'm gonna run out any minute as soon as they say something I don't like.

"Ross, we love you," My Mom began, "so therefore.. we all talked about it and decided everyone needs a break every now and then."

"Is there a point to this..?" I asked.

"Yes," Riker said still having hold of Connor which was making me wonder what he was doing with him. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt him so that's okay. "We know you look after Connor when you can when you don't have duties doing Austin & Ally and R5.. Like on night times, during the night and on your days off." Riker began.

"But we're starting to think your doing it waaaay too much and working yourself way to hard about this," Laura continued from Riker.

"Like I said before... Point is?" I asked.

"Point is.. You need a break."

"Why?" I asked. Why do I need a break? I'm looking after my son. I'm being responsible. You don't need a break from that.

"Ross.. You need one.. Looking after a baby and doing a TV show and band is pretty stressful," My Dad started "you need to slow down before you give yourself a breakdown."

I sighed maybe they were right. But I don't really want a break. I love doing what I do it's fun, yes I admit it can be stressful bouncing between all three especially when your trying to manage them all at the same time.

"Ross.. Tonight," My Mom said standing up from the seat and standing next to me as she put her hands on my shoulders "and tomorrow.. Get away from the house by yourself.. No worries. No nothing. Come back on Sunday night. Aka tomorrow."

"I don't-"

"Ross.. Leave at your own will otherwise I will literally force you out of the house." Rocky said who was still lent against the door.

I sighed before getting up "Fine, I'll go," I stopped as I got to Rocky and I turned around "wait.. Who's going to look after-"

"Stop worrying!" Laura cut me off "me and Riker are going to. Okay?"

I nodded.

* * *

Ratliff opened the door to his apartment He looked shocked to see me. He stood there for a little while, just leaning against the door. I was waiting for him to say something. "Well, well, well," Ratliff said "here's a first... Your out and you don't have Connor with you," he said messing with me "I was actually coming over to see you both."

I laughed a little "No, I just got kicked out of my own house until tomorrow night," I said. He looked at me confused. Clearly I had to explain a little bit more for him to understand "they think I work myself too much with Austin & Ally, R5 and Connor so they said take a break and then I got shot out of the house by Rocky.."

"Then who's got Connor?"

"Riker and Laura."

Ratliff nodded before letting me into his apartment. "So what do you wanna do for the night?" Ratliff asked.

I shrugged as I began to think, I looked at the time. _5:46. _"Well.. It's too late to really do anything good really." I said.

Ratliff looked like he was thinking about it for a moment "We could just go out to the arcades or something," Ratliff said "that way nobody will suspect a thing about being... Together."

I nodded "Sure why not." I said.

But then I thought about something. When are me and him actually finally going to go public to the world about our relationship? I know it's a risk if we do with Austin & Ally and R5, but everytime we go out he always says 'lets go to this certain place that way nobody will suspect a thing'. Almost like he's ashamed... But he wouldn't be ashamed if he loves someone.. would he?

Okay now I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

It was about 10:30 p.m. and we were walking around the arcades when we decided to go to the bowling alley. You know, the one where we met Alesia and all them? But before we went in, he stopped me. "Ross, is everything okay?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah, fine.." I said "it's just.. When do you actually think we're going to be ready to let the world know about.. Us?" I asked. By his facial expression I could tell straight away that he was iffy on it or that he didn't want to. I frowned "Oh.. I get it.." I said with hurt in my voice "you don't want to.. Or.. It's cause your not ready after a year and a half... Or your ashamed... But.. To save my feelings.. I'm gonna go with your not ready.."

With nobody around, at least if we get too loud in this argument I can feel is about to happen nobody will notice or care cause nobody is around. I then turned around to walk into the bowling alley when Ratliff - it has to be Ratliff - grabbed me by my hand and pulled me around to face him closely "I'm not ashamed Ross," he began "it's just... It's a lot on the line you know if we do go out to the world... Austin & Ally... R5... What's to say they won't stop Austin & Ally and drop the record deal with R5?" He asked me "I don't want that happening if I'm honest.. So.. All I am saying. Is just wait a little longer. Just until Austin & Ally is over at least."

"Austin & Ally won't be done for another year or so," I said "Hollywood records don't exactly care as long as we sell records and make them money. I guess.. Disney is the only people that care."

"Look, I promise you, I am not ashamed," Ratliff said as he took my other hand into his "it's just.. I don't want you to loose everything you've worked so hard for just cause you fell in love with someone... So when the times right.. I promise we'll go out to the world."

I nodded and smiled. The very one reason why I love Ellington Ratliff, he's so.. Understanding and actually thinks about these things more than I do. "I love you.." I said. I wasn't just saying it because I thought it was the perfect moment, it was.. But it's the truth I love him more than anything. He make me happy. The happiest I've ever been.

He smiled at me "I love you too." He replied. I was so glad he replied. I didn't think he was gonna, I thought I scared him. Ratliff then cupped my face before kissing me on the lips. It was a good thing nobody was around too otherwise we'd of been in the shit.

* * *

_"Yeah.. That's what you thought." Rocky said._

_"Yeah, I was wrong.."_

_"Can we not interrupt?" Laura asked "I'm enjoying this story!"_

_The door then opened to the hospital room, Laura sighed, we all looked to see Connor and Callie walk through the door. She then smiled at them "Hey you two." Laura said._

_"Hey," Callie said as she walked over to the bed where Ratliff was laid she frowned "how's he doing?" She asked._

_"Nobody's said anything yet," I said looking over to her "but don't worry.. He's strong, I know he'll pull through." I said throwing her a reassuring smile. I know that if Ratliff's not going to be awake or around to look out for Callie, I have to do it for him. _

_Also, at least I hope he'll pull through._

_"Anyway," Connor said looking over to me, Rocky and Laura "whatcha talking about?"_

_"Your Dad and Ratliff," Rocky said "Laura wanted to know about their little story, so now your Dad has no choice but to tell us all about it because Laura is practically forcing him too."_

_Laura rolled her eyes "I can't help it.. I love it."_

_Connor sighed "well.. I have nothing else better to do, so.. Continue." Connor said as he sat on the arm of the chair next to Rocky. _

_"Your so nice Connor that you should get an award." Callie said sarcastically as she sat down on the edge of the bed besides Ratliff, she then looked at me "you up to the part with me yet?" She asked._

_I shook my head "Far from.. About a years." I said "but don't worry.. We're close enough, just one last part I need to tell two last parts before that time skip."_

_The door then opened again "Hey Guys!" _

_Rocky sighed "You know this room is getting packed," Rocky said "one of us is going to have to leave."_

_"Yeah, I suggest it's you!"_

_"Hurtful.." Rocky said._

_Connor stood up "I'll go," Connor said "Riker's up in the cafeteria on his own with Brandon and I think he's loosing his mind with boardness." _

_"That's not a nice thing to say about your son.." **She **said._

_Connor shrugged before leaving the room._

_She then sat where Connor was, next to Rocky "so what we talking about?" She asked._

_"Laura forced Ross to tell the story about him and Ratliff," Callie said._

_"Aww! I love that story!" She said._

_"Hey! You almost got Ross killed because of this!"_

_"But I felt bad and stopped it."_

_"Yeah because you ended up getting shot.." I said to her._

_She sighed "Look! I apologize! Can we get on with the story, I wanna hear it, I love it too!"_

_"Jesus.. Your worse then Laura when it comes to it."_

_"I'm Rydel Lynch... I love any kind of love story." Rydel said as she smiled. _

* * *

**_PLOT TWIST. Even though... You knew... Oh well.. Haha x"D_**

**_Please review!_**


	15. Flashback 14: Exposed

**I don't think story has an end haha x"D just so many ideas! :D Haha**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The next morning I had woken up expecting to be in my own bed, but then I remembered that I stayed at Ratliff's the night before because I couldn't go home due to the fact I had been kicked out of my own home for being responsible and working too hard. Well then... Sorry for caring for my son. I turned around to spread out abit more but I felt arms wrapped around my waist and realized I was in Ratliff's arms. I smiled.

Smiling at the fact that I was laid in the arms of the one person I love more than anyone else. Instead of trying to wake up, I just snuggled back into his arms remembering the events of last night when we got back.

* * *

_"Before you go ANY further," Rocky said stopping me as I was about to continue "please... I do **NOT** want you to go into detail about **WHATEVER** events happened.." He said. _

_I just shook my head "I.. I wasn't going to go into any detail to describe **WHAT **happened," I said "I won't put you through that or let you imagine it in your head."_

_By the looks of it Rocky was thinking and his face broke out in disgust, making me, Laura, Rydel and Callie burst out laughing at him. What? I didn't ask him too, I said I wouldn't put him through it. His choice, not mine. I didn't ask him to picture his little brother and boyfriend having sex together in his head._

_"I-I-I'm scarred," Rocky said ".. and I don't mean physically I mean mentally.."_

_Rydel put her arm round Rocky giving him a sarcastic sympathetic hug "Aww.. There, there." She mocked him._

_Rocky pushed Rydel away from him "Shut up," Rocky then looked back over to me "anyway.." Rocky said "continue... but **spare **the details.."_

* * *

Okay, so I won't describe what happened for Rocky's sake, but you can kinda guess what happened right? Yeah that was our first time together. Well, I know it wasn't individually our first time cause.. yeah.. But together a couple after about a year and abit.

It was a little later that day and almost time for me to go home seen as though I was aloud soon. Jeez. You be responsible for once in your life and all of a sudden you get kicked out of your house because you need a break. Wonderful.

Anyway, as it was later I was sat in the livingroom of Ratliff's house whilst he was doing something else around the house. My phone started buzzing in my pocket, I opened it up to see several text messages. Confusing ones if that.

_I can't believe you, don't you trust me or something? - Raini_

_Why didn't you tell me this before? - Calum_

_I don't have anything against it, but really Ross... Could of told us all sooner if you really trusted us - Curt_

Confusing much? I scrolled through all the messages on my phone from people who were just asking me why I didn't trust them. It was so fucking confusing and frustrating! asdfghjkl.

Then all of a sudden Twitter started blowing up. "Now what.." Ross said to himself quietly. He looked through it.

_ rossR5 OMG. Please say its not true.._

_ rossR5 this isn't fair.. I wanted Raura & Rydellington._

_ rossR5 OMFG! YAY! U have no idea how happy I am! asdfghjkl_

_ rossR5 I kinda cried when I found out.._

_ rossR5 I don't know if I'm happy for you right now or.._

_ rossR5 R u fuckin kiddin me? I wanted Rockliff.. not Rosslington._

That last tweet made my heart sink all the way down to my stomach. At first I was confused why, but at the end of that last tweet I think I kind of guessed why everyone was having ago at me.

I kept on scrolling through my mentions.

_ rossR5 Eww.. I can't be a fan of someone who's gay_

_ rossR5 AHH! I'm so happy for you! ^_^_

_ rossR5 I'd of been happy with Raura, Rydellington, Rockliff or Rikington. But Rosslington. Just no._

_I kinda screamed when I saw this pic of rossR5 & ratliffR5, but I guess I'm happy for them. {picture}_

I tapped on the picture and let it open up onto my screen. Once it opened I don't know what I felt fall apart first, my world, my life or my career. What it was.. It was a picture of last night when we were stood outside the bowling alley and we thought we were alone and then next thing you know Ratliff kisses me and there's a picture of it up on the network within hours.

My phone then buzzed again.

_Text message from: Anonymous_

I opened it up anyway.

_If you want her back then your gonna have to find her yourself - Anon_

Who? What? I swear my text messages just kept on getting creepier and creepier.

* * *

_"Look! If he'd of given more signs or whoever it was, I'd of been able to figure out it was you he was talking about Rydel!" I said "plus.. You were suppose to be dead.. Not alive."_

_"Alright," Rydel said "I'll give you that one.. Just continue."_

* * *

After that, I went straight home. Hood up. Nobody could recognize me. Ratliff had already found out when he came back into the room with his phone in his hand and showed me. We then both agreed to just leave it for now and see what happens. Then I went home.

In all honesty, I wanted to tell the world.. But.. I didn't want it to get out like this.

When I got home, I opened the door. Nobody seemed to be in the house so now I could just let it all out. Tears. Screams. Frustration. Everything. As I went to I heard a voice.

"Ross?" Riker said as he came out of the livingroom, he looked at me concerned "What's wrong?" He asked.

I couldn't even speak because of how panicked I was "It.. Got.. out.." I said as I gasped for breath on the edge of tears.

"What got out?" Riker asked as he came towards me, gripping onto both of my arms trying to support me. Obviously he could tell it looked like I was going to fall and collapse which wasn't wrong.. Cause I felt like it. "Alright Ross, just take a deep breath and tell me." He said.

I took a deep breath as he said it "It.. Me and Ratliff... Someone took a picture and put it up on the internet.." I said.

Riker's eyes widened "What!? Who?!" Riker asked me. I just shrugged. "Look, listen.. Don't worry about it Ross. Everything will be fine.."

"Really?"

Riker nodded "I promise.." He said.

Then his phone buzzed, he took it out of his pocket before checking it. He looked at it confused "What the.." Riker said. "What..?" I said. Riker then showed me the text message he received.

_If you want her back then your gonna have to find her yourself - Anon_

"You got that too!" I said "I got it after I found out about me and Ratliff getting out.."

The front door then opened to the house and then Rocky came through the door looking down at his phone "I just got the weirdest and most confusing text message ever." Rocky said as he kicked the door shut not taking his eyes from the phone.

"Did it say 'if you want her back then your gonna have to find her yourself - Anon'?" Riker asked.

"Yeah! Like, what the heck? Who is _she _and who do we have to find?" Rocky asked.

Once again my phone then vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and looked at it.

_I just got a text from someone called 'Anon' telling me that if I want to find her I'm gonna have to find her myself.. What the heck does that mean? - Ratliff _

"Hey guys," I said to Riker and Rocky "Ratliff just told me he got the exact same message just now."

Rocky and Riker looked at my phone, we all then looked at eachother confused before Laura came down the stairs with her phone in her hand "Hey Riker," Laura said "I just got-"

"A text message?" Rocky asked "saying something about finding a girl. If you want to your gonna have to do it yourself."

"Yeah.."

"Okay, something's not right." Riker said.

Riker was right.. Something was not right at all..

* * *

**Okay HUGE time skip in the next chapter :) **

**Review please! :D**


	16. Flashback 15: 1 Year Later

**Okay, so I lie... It's not that much of a huge time skip.. haha x"D**

**Chapter 16 **

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Two years and a half it had been ever since me and Ratliff had got together and about.. Almost a year since it got out to the public and world? When it got out to the world, it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Normally people make it out to be that when personal things get out to the world that its horrible, but.. In my opinion it actually wasn't that bad. Sure it was a little at first cause of the hate on Twitter and that, yes we got a little outside of Twitter, Instagram etc and all of that, but other than that it was completely fine.

But with Austin & Ally me, Laura, Raini, Calum and some of the other crew of the TV show only _just _convinced Disney Channel to keep it in production for our last season - which is Season 4. They said yes and then we went back to doing the rest of Season 3 and now we're working on Season 4, which we're about half way through now.

As for R5, Hollywood Records didn't really care as long as it didn't get in the way of our music career. Which it wasn't. We got the same warning when Rydel died and asked us if we wanted to continue, we said yes we wanted to continue because Laura said she would fill in for her cause she's nice like that.

Today me and Laura decided we were going to spend some time together seen as though we hadn't spent any time together a lot lately as bestfriends with her being with Riker and me being with Ratliff or Connor, or maybe even both. Third one.

But of course I had to bring Connor with me cause I couldn't just leave him on his own or with any of my brothers or parents or Ratliff. Seen as though Connor is now 1 and a half years old, I can just carry him around or let him walk - of course not by himself.

Me and Laura were both on the beach when we decided to sit down on the wall whilst we ate the ice cream we just bought. I sat Connor on my lap because I didn't trust him to sit on his own on the wall incase he fell backwards onto the concrete or forwards on the sand. He's done that before... But that was when Rocky and Riker brought him down to the beach one time whilst I was at Austin & Ally.

Needless to say I got a phone call from them telling me I needed to get to the hospital cause he fell onto the concrete and hit his head.

* * *

_"Whoa, hey, hey! You can't blame me!" Rocky said "Riker sat him down on the wall so he wouldn't fall, we heard someone call our names we turned for 2 seconds and then all of a sudden there's a thud and.. he's crying."_

_"You realize you just admitted it was your fault for turning round right?" Laura asked_

_"I wasn't blaming you Rocky," I said. Rocky then smiled "I was blaming Riker as well."_

_"Just get on with it." Rocky half snapped._

* * *

"So, how's it going with Riker?" I asked, keeping one arm secure around Connor.

Laura nodded "Great, great." Laura said.

"Thinking about telling the world yet?" I asked, making Laura choke on her ice cream. Causing me to laugh a little as well as Connor.

Laura wiped her mouth with the sleeves of her jacket where the ice cream had gotten "Sorry," Laura said "well.. We're getting there. Just not yet."

I sighed "Laura, me and Ratliff have been together for two years and a bit.. You and Riker have been together almost 3 years and haven't even told the world yet. Raini, Calum, me, Rocky, Vanessa and our parents don't count you know. Me and Ratliff came out a year and a half later after we dated."

"Yeah, only cause you guys were forced too.." Laura said, almost in a sneering tone.

"Okay Laura that's not fair," I said "we didn't want to. Plus, if you and Riker go out to the world its not as big of a deal as me and Ratliff. Least you two are the opposite sex and won't get made fun of! What's the worst people are going to do? Say something about the age gap? Laur, c'mon... Your 18 now it's legal. Maybe a year or so ago it was illegal."

Laura sighed "I guess your right," Laura said "I'll talk to Riker about it later."

Connor then began to wiggle in my grip wanting to get out, so I sighed before standing him on the sand. Might as well let him play about for a little bit in front of us where we can see him. "Connor, stay here don't go wondering off." I said as he tried to. But then he just stayed put.

Laura then scooted along the wall closer to me as we both looked down and watched Connor "He's a little cutie." Laura said.

"Well.." I said popping my collar.

She then elbowed me "I know what your gonna say," Laura said looking to me "it's not because your his dad." Both of us then laughed.

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind out of nowhere, causing Laura to loose grip of her phone out of her hand where it hit off the floor off the concrete side of the wall. "I got it." I said turning on the wall. Laura watched me as I picked it up.

I stood back up and gave her, her phone "C'mon lets get going," I said hopping over the wall to get Connor. But that's when I realized.

Connor wasn't there.

"Laura," I said panicked turning to her "where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Connor! Where'd he go!" I almost yelled at her.

Laura began to look around "He was right there! We only turned our heads for like two seconds! How can he disappear like that!"

"I don't know Laura! We gotta find him!"

* * *

_"You guys lost me when I was a kid.." Connor said, who we didn't even know had came back into the room. Causing us all to jump._

_"Yeah," Rocky said turning his head to me "now who's the irresponsible one."_

_"Hey! At least we found him and he didn't end up in the hospital!"_

_"What..?" Connor asked, looking at Rocky and myself._

_"Would you like to enlighten him on that part Rocky?" I asked "tell him how you and Riker let him fall off the wall and smack his head off the wall."_

_"Oh! No wonder he's so stupid then!" Callie said, as if it was no all making sense._

_"Anyway," Rydel said making us all shut up "continue Ross."_

* * *

Me and Laura had been searching around the beach area for Connor for the past hour, Laura called Riker to help, I called Ratliff and Riker just came down with Rocky. Rocky and Ratliff were looking one end of the beach, Riker was looking at the other and me and Laura were looking in a different place on the beach. Seen as though it's a big beach it could take more than two of us.

"Connor!" I called out.

Laura ran up to a total stranger "Excuse me, I don't suppose you've seen a little boy with blonde hair about this big." Laura said showing how big Connor is in height with her hands off the floor. The stranger shook her head.

I sighed before sitting down on the wall, putting my head in my hands "We're never gonna find him.."

Laura walked over to me, putting an arm round me "We will Ross, you just got to be patient.." she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Excuse me are you looking for a little boy?" A voice said from behind us.

A VERY familiar voice. Too familiar infact. Too familiar for my liking. My heart began to race real, real face and I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of my head even though I hadn't turned around. I think Laura caught on as well, cause I looking down at Laura a little I saw her eyes widen too.

Both of us raised our heads just looking straight in front of us before looking at eachother. We then turned our heads around and looked at the person, starting from their feet, making our way up to their face. As we made our way up her body, we got to her hair which was blonde.

My face literally dropped and drained with colour when I saw who it was "R-Rydel.." I said, shocked. She was holding Connor in her arms. I got off the wall before taking Connor off of her. I held onto Connor close to me, I gave Rydel a look, I had fear in my eyes and I think she could tell. I shook my head "What are you doing here?" I asked "your dead.."

Rydel cocked her head "No, I'm not," Rydel said almost like she was confused "how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Rydel," Laura said "Rydel Lynch.. That's Ross Lynch. That's your little brother.."

"I don't have any siblings," Rydel said "at least.. That's what I was told."

"Who by?" I asked. Okay this was getting concerning "You don't remember anything do you..?" Rydel shook her head "Do you remember getting shot? And... supposedly dying."

Rydel shook her head.

"Alright, your coming with us Rydel." I said.

"No I'm not," Rydel said "I don't even know who you are!"

I sighed. There was something seriously wrong with her, we needed to find out what and the only way we were going to do that was if we got her to the hospital. Which was what we were going to have to do. I sighed before giving Connor to Laura.

"Fine." I said. As Rydel thought I was going to leave her, I wasn't. I walked up to her quickly before throwing her over my shoulder. Causing her to scream "Put me down!" She shouted hitting my back. "Nope." I said, popping the p.

* * *

After that little fiasco me and Laura went to go find Riker, ratliff and Rocky. They were confused as to who I had over my shoulder, so I just turned around so they could see the persons face. Their faces drained with colour. But after witnessing what I did they agreed that we needed to take her to the hospital as well.

Right now we were waiting for the Doctor to come out and tell us what was wrong with her, but we knew it was memory loss.

At long last the Doctor came out before bringing us into another room "So I checked the records from the day that you all got told Miss Lynch had died," The doctor began to explain "when I read it, it said that she wasn't wrote down as dead which was confusing at first. But then we saw which Doctor was on her case, then it all just made sense."

We all looked at him confused "Which Doctor and why?" Riker asked.

"It was a Doctor called Doctor Hayes.. He got fired a few months ago seen as though everyone figured out what he was doing," the Doctor said. All of us looked at him to explain further about what he was doing. "He would find.. Girls in the hospital that were patients that he 'liked' the look of.. If there was any chance of them living, he would make them look dead and write it down in the records. After the person was fully recovered he would take them away with him to wherever it was and.. do things to them. but.. I won't go into detail seen as though you can probably guess."

At this point we all either looked disgusted, like we wanted to throw up or as if we wanted to hunt down the person who did that to Rydel and kill them. Meaning Riker. I'm scared incase I give him a metal pole and he'll bend it. With his teeth.

Ratliff spoke up seen as though none of us were "So.. What's that got to do with her memory loss? Did she have it after she got shot?"

The Doctor shook his head "No her memory was fine," The Doctor said "Doctor Hayes might of hit her, beat her or done anything to cause the loss of memory. By the looks of all the cuts and bruises around her body that was hid with make-up I'm guessing it was caused by him."

"I-is.. Is there anything else he did to her that we don't know about?" I asked, knowing I was going to regret the answer.

"I think you already know by the look on your face." The Doctor said.

"Okay," Rocky said stepping in to stop this whole conversation "how are we going to be able to get Rydel home and out to the world that she's still alive without getting into trouble?" Rocky asked.

"Don't worry about it," The Doctor said "leave it to me." He said before walking down the corridor.

* * *

**YAY! :D Rydel's back! :) I wanted to get her back in as soon as possible! So.. Yeah... But don't worry there's much more drama to come, much more Rosslington etc x"D**

**So.. Yeah.. Please review! :D I love you all :D**


	17. Flashback 16: Break-up

**I am NOT giving up on this story! Do not worry! :D**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

It had been a week since we had Rydel back home, the news soon spread across the country and worldwide about it. We were really lucky no rumours were made up about it, very, very lucky. Of course the fans were shocked and happy that Rydel was back but at the same time were upset at the fact she couldn't remember anything to do with R5 or anything else. But they all knew her memory would come back in time.

That was the problem, all of us are waiting on Rydel to get her memory back but we don't know how long she's had memory loss for. So it could take forever for her to get her memory back. For all we know she could of had he memory loss in the year and a half she's been gone for. Laura decided she was going to stay in Rydel's place in R5 until Rydel got her memory back because she thought it would be for the best, as did we.

At home, Rydel hasn't exactly been as she use to. She either goes upstairs and stays in her room all day and night or stays in the livingroom and doesn't say a word to anyone unless she has to and it's quite stressful. Heck, everything's been stressful between me, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Laura, Ryland and my parents ever since Rydel came back.

Tonight I was going out on a date with Ratliff seen as though it had been a while since the last time we went out on a date together. Riker and Laura decided they were going to look after Connor for the night which was fair. Sometimes Riker and Laura, Rocky, my parents and Ryland take it in turns of who looks after him when I go out. Which is very rare when I do.

As I came out of my room to go downstairs, I heard something coming from Rydel's room. I walked up to the door and listened. It sounded like her keyboard she has in there. I slowly opened the door to see Rydel sat on her keyboard messing on with a couple of notes.

"Wotcha doing?" I asked looking at her through the doorway.

I started Rydel as she jumped and turned around and looked at me "I just.. figured seen as though it was sat in here I'd have a little go," Rydel said with a small smile "you know.. Seen as though I've been told I'm the keyboard player of R5." She said as she turned round and faced the keyboard.

I thought for a brief moment "How about instead of playing random notes you actually try and re-learn the R5 songs?" I asked. Before she said anything I walked over to her desk where she keeps all the song notes on the keyboard for all of the songs, I looked through them all. _Cali Girls, Keep Away From This Girl, Wishin' I Was 23, Loud, Fallin' For You, I Want U Bad, Here Comes Forever. _Basically all of the songs were there and I got them all including the Austin & Ally songs.

I put them all infront of her "Try learn them," I said looking down at her. She kinda looked baffled at how many pieces of paper I put infront of her "And to help you.. You have a computer with internet.. Go on YouTube or through your IPod all of the songs are there. Try it."

She nodded before putting the sheet notes of _Keep Away From This Girl _in front of her. "Alright," I said patting her on the back "I'll be back later, I got a date to go to before I'm late."

She nodded "Have fun." She said. "I will." I responded before leaving.

* * *

_"Whoa, whoa, where you going?" I asked as I saw Rocky leaving the room._

_"I'm hungry dude, I need food." Rocky said going to the door "but you can continue your little story. Anybody else hungry?" He asked._

_There was a chorus of 'yes's' from Connor, Callie and Rydel. With that the four of them left to go down to the cafeteria. Though I think it was a way for them to get out of listening to the story._

_I looked back at Laura "Looks like it's just us two again." I said._

_Laura nodded "Yup," She said popping the 'p' "continue."_

_"After the date.."_

* * *

After the date me and Ratliff went back to his house, my intention wasn't to stay round his for the night but I could seen as though I didn't have to be anywhere tomorrow and Connor was at Laura's. So I may as well.

When we got back to his apartment, he shut the door and we went through into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So.." I said "what do you wanna do?" I asked. He looked at me "I have an idea." He said before leaning in and kissing me.

Once his lips connected with mine, I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. As I laid down on the bed, he began to try take off my shirt when I stopped him "Stop," I said. He then rolled off me and sat next to me on the bed as I sat up. "What's wrong?" Ratliff asked.

I shook my head "N-nothing.." I said "it's just... it really doesn't matter.." I lied. Ever since Rydel got back I've just been worried about her and when she does get her memory back she's going to remember everything from before. Her crush on Ratliff and maybe she might try and get him back.

"Ross, obviously it's something.." Ratliff said, seeing right through me "something's up please tell me."

I sighed "okay, I'm worried about Rydel."

Ratliff nodded "That's understandable," He said "I would be too if I had a sister and that happened to her."

I shook my head "No," I said "it's.. Not that."

"Then what is it?" Ratliff asked confused.

I took a deep breath "When she gets her memory back," I said "she's going to remember everything." Ratliff looked at me confused for a moment so I continued "and by remember everything I mean her crush she had on you..."

Ratliff rolled his eyes before standing up "Listen Ross, Rydel... She's probably over me by now." He said, trying to reassure me. When in all honesty. It wasn't working.

I stood also "You don't know that," I said "who knows she could try something again to make sure she gets you as her boyfriend."

"Ross, its not going to happen. I don't like Rydel in that way, never have, never will," Ratliff said "all she had was a psychotic moment over me, chances are she won't do it again," he told me further "Maybe the memory loss thing knocked the psychoticness out of her." He joked.

I know it was suppose to be a joke, but I couldn't help but feel offensive that he called my sister a psycho "Are you saying that Rydel use to be a psycho?" I asked.

"Well, she wasn't exactly like any other normal girl who has a crush on her little brothers boyfriend was she?"

I nodded "Yeah, yeah.." I said before slapping him in the arm.

Ratliff rubbed his arm "Dude, what was that for?" He asked me.

"For calling my sister a psychotic bitch."

"I didn't call her a psychotic bitch! I called her psychotic... Besides it was a joke dude, chill!" Ratliff said as he walked away from him rubbing his arm still as he picked up his phone.

I sighed before calming down a little bit "Yeah, your right, I'm just overreacting." I said as I looked over to Ratliff. He wasn't paying attention to me, he was looking down at his phone smiling like an idiot. Normally when he does that it's either because of the fans tweeting him or someone he likes sending him a text, but seen as though he's with me I'm going to take it as one of the fans sent him something "What did a fan send you on Twitter?" I asked walking up to him.

As soon as I walked up to Ratliff to look at his phone screen, he pulled it away out of my sight "N-nothing," Ratliff stuttered "it was nothing.."

"Then why are you smiling at your phone like a complete idiot?" I asked confused "the only ever time you do that is if a fan sends you something or someone you like-" I then stopped for a moment as something came to my mind. Ratliff wouldn't talk to someone else whilst he was going out with me, would he? But he wouldn't smile like that unless someone else was making him happy... and if it wasn't fans then.. It was obvious he was talking to someone else.

I looked at him, the look on his face just told me everything. I felt tears come to my eyes and I shook my head "No," I said shaking my head "you wouldn't.." I said, trying my best not to believe it.

"Look Ross it's not what you think okay?" Ratliff said,

"No!" I said almost yelling "It's exactly what I think!" I yelled as my voice broke with sadness. I literally felt like crying, but I wasn't going to. Obviously he could tell I was going to because he tried to hug me, but I didn't let him.

"Listen Ross, you have got the wrong end of this completely I would never cheat on someone in a relationship that I love!" Ratliff tried to convince me, but it wasn't working one bit.

"Alright then," I said folding my arms as I let one tear escape from my eye "then who were you texting then?" I asked.

Ratliff sighed before running his hand through his hair "I can't tell you that Ross."

I scoffed "Exactly you can't tell me.." I said going towards the door.

"Ross where are you going?" Ratliff asked.

"Away from you cause if you can't tell me who the heck's texting you then what does that go to say?" I asked as I walked out of the bedroom door making my way towards the front door.

Ratliff then followed me, trying to stop me from leaving "Ross, I can't tell you right now but I promise you will find out one day!" He said.

I spun round as I was at the front door "When?!" I asked "when I come here and walk in you and her or him whoever it is?!"

"No! Ross listen you have to trust me on this one."

I looked at him for a moment to see if he was telling the truth, he looked hurt that I wasn't trusting him and I wanted to go over tell him I'm sorry and wrap my arms around him but I just couldn't bring myself too. I didn't want to take any chances, I just opened the door and left as a signal that it was over between us. Even though I didn't want it to be.

* * *

After I left Ratliff's, I decided not to go home seen as though questions would be asked by Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, my parents and Riker. So I decided I would go to Laura's because she would offer me comfort and actually care without making me feel bad about myself.

When I got there it was about 10:30 p.m., I knocked on the door with tears streaming down my face. I have never literally cried this much over a break-up before. Infact I've never cried. Maybe it was for the fact that this relationship lasted two years and a half and I actually loved the person I was dating this time.

I knocked on the door again waiting for Laura to come to the door, I sighed as I was about to give up and walk away but I heard the front door of the house open. I turned around to see Laura stood there and once she seen my face and me with tears in my eyes and running down my face her face broke out with worry, she didn't ask any questions she just pulled me into the house.

Once I was in the house she shut the door and looked at me as I tried to stop any tears from falling, she just pulled me into her arms and hugged me where I cried into her. As i cried she rubbed my back for comfort. "I-i-it hurt s-so much.." I told her through tears.

"I know, I don't even know what's happened, but I know.." Laura said tightening the hug. She then pulled away from the hug before looking at me and wiping my tears away with her hand "what happened?" She asked.

I then explained to her what happened, she looked like she felt sorry for me but at the same time she looked like she knew something I didn't. As she went to go say something I heard footsteps come from upstairs. "Ross? What are you doing here?" Riker said as he came down the stairs.

Shoot. I had forgotten about Riker and Laura being here looking after Connor. He looked panicked as he saw me crying "Dude, what happened?" He asked.

Laura went over to Riker and looked at him in the face "Ross caught Ratliff texting someone and Ratliff wouldn't tell him who it was he was texting about 15 minutes ago, so he thinks he was cheating on him.. and they got into a fight." Laura said, almost like she was hinting something towards Riker.

Riker then moved Laura out the way gently "Look Ross, I know it hurts and you think he's cheating, but he's really not cheating Ross.." Riker said.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Cause I know who he was texting," Riker said "the problem is I just can't tell you until you actually find out yourself.."

"So.. Who was he texting?"

"Like I said I can't tell you," Riker said "but it's nothing to worry about, I promise! I wouldn't lie. Infact.. I'll think you'll be over the moon when you find out who it was and what they were doing."

"So.. He wasn't cheating?" I asked.

Riker shook his head "No," He told me.

"Then what was he doing?" I asked.

Riker laughed "I can't tell you that," He said smiling "but you'll find out soon enough I promise."

"How do you know but I don't?" I asked confused. This was confusing stuff.

"Because," He said "He had to come to me on his opinion on what he's doing so.. I gave him permission and told him yes he could do what he's going to do. Even though he really should of asked Mom and Dad their opinion on it, but I called and asked them and they said they were fine with i-"

"Riker!" Laura shrieked "why don't you just tell him?!" Laura said sarcastically.

I just shook my head, I don't know what the heck they were going on about so I just wiped my eyes. "Listen Ross, just go home and cool off," Riker said "fix things tomorrow okay? Everything will be fine.."

I nodded "Okay, thanks.. I'll see you both tomorrow." I said before leaving. But before I left I pressed my ear to the door to listen in.

Laura squealed "Eep! I'm so excited! I can't wait til Ratliff does what he has planned!"

"Yeah well calm down before the whole neighborhood hears you." Riker said.

Laura rolled her eyes "Shut it you. You almost gave it away to Ross so don't tell me to calm down."

Riker rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, lets just go to bed or something."

I then took my ear away from the door.. I don't know what Ratliff has planned.. But by the sounds of it Laura's getting pretty excited and.. I don't know if I should be nervous or happy about that Ratliff has something planned. I shrugged before making my way back home.

* * *

_Laura then began to have a little excited fit where she squealed and hit her feet off the floor "I love this part!" She squealed "go on, go on.."_

_I then held my ear "Jeez Laura.. Calm down... Ratliff may be out cold, but I think he might be able to hear you and he'll probably wake up." I said with subtle laughter._

_"Sorry!" Laura apologized "Just please, continue."_

_"Alright, I'm going!" I said about to continue._

* * *

**_YAY! :D You thought I was going to keep them apart huh? ;) Nope :) but after what I have planned next there will be a lot of drama. I mean lots of :) Haha_**

**_Please review! :)_**


	18. Flashback 17: Proposing

**KidloveAuslly: Yes she was x"D And you will see ;) **

**Vezulow: Shh! ;) We'll see what happens :P**

**steph: Well we'll see what happens okay? You know, when the flashbacks are over and we're back into the present day**

**Anyway, so I've decided I might just focus on completing this story before I go on to continue "Long Live" if you haven't checked out that story PLEASE DO! It would mean alot :)**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in the expectation to roll over and be asleep in Ratliff's bed with him next to me. But no. Turns out last night wasn't a dream and I actually did break-up with him because - according to Riker - of a misunderstanding. I don't know whether or not to take Riker's word for it that it was one or just leave things how they are right now, even though I don't want to.

I sat up from my bed before looking around it. I then noticed my screen on my phone kept on lighting up so I reached over and looked at it to see a text message from.. Riker.

_Please go fix things with Ratliff, I promise you he wasn't cheating. You'll find out soon though, okay? - Riker_

I sighed before letting myself drop my phone back onto the desk. Maybe Riker's right, I should just go to Ratliff's and fix things before it is too late. I then rolled out of bed before jumping into the shower quickly before putting on some cloths. I grabbed my phone before making my way downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I heard voices coming from the kitchen and small giggles/laughter. It sounded like Rydel and.. Someone else. I know it wasn't Rocky, Ryland, Riker or my parents because I would recognize them. That and Riker is at Laura's, he would never come back this early.

I walked into the kitchen to see Rydel and.. "Titus?" I asked, surprised. He's Riker's friend, but what is he doing here so early? And with Rydel "What are you doing here?" I asked. I know that he and Rydel were close before she lost her memory but I didn't think they still would be now after everything that's happened.

Titus looked over to me "Uh, I came over to see Riker for a little while, but then Rydel told me that he was at Laura's house," Titus began to explain "but Rydel told me to stay cause apparently he won't be long."

I nodded. Rydel looked at me, still smiling "He's just telling me about things before I lost my memory," She told me "they're.. Pretty funny." She said before beginning to laugh again.

"Okay.." I said "well.. I'm going out.. I'll be back later," I said about to leave "so.. have fun you two." I said before leaving. I heard them say 'bye' from behind me in the kitchen. I grabbed my car keys before making my way over to Ratliff's.

* * *

_"Laura, please.. Sit still and calm down.." I said as Laura was bobbing up and down on her chair excitedly._

_She just continued to smile like she was a fangirl in the happiest place ever "I can't help it, just hurry up and get to the part that I love."_

_"Do you want to here this properly or not?" I asked._

_"Properly."_

_"Well then shut up and let me continue."_

* * *

I got to Ratliff's apartment block and parked up my car. His car was in the car park so that was a good sign that he was still here. I got out of my car before making my way over to the apartment building, I walked through the lobby over to the elevator before going up to Ratliff's floor in it.

I went up to Ratliff's door before knocking on it, it took a couple of seconds before footsteps came up to the door slowly and Ratliff opened the door. He was dressed, looking like he was about to go somewhere. He looked at me, almost shocked to see me there "Ross? What are you doing here? I was just about to go over to yours.." Ratliff said.

"Well, I'm here now.. So..You going to let me in?" I asked. Ratliff nodded before letting me into the house. "Look.. I'm sorry about yesterday okay?" I said "I talked to Riker.."

"You did.." Ratliff said, his face dropping instantly.

"Yeah and he told me that it was just a misunderstanding, that you would never cheat because he knows what you were doing and that I would find out soon."

Ratliff then smiled with relief "Oh, okay," Ratliff said "phew. Well, I'm glad your back and that you realized it was a misunderstanding. I love you too much to even ever cheat on you." He told me.

I cracked a smile "Thanks, I love you too much to ever do the same." I said before kissing him and giving him a hug. He then tightened the hug a little, but in a comforting way.

I opened my eyes and looked over his shoulder to see a letter on the table, it looked like it was from the.. Hospital? I pulled away from the hug "Is that a letter from the hospital Ratliff?" I asked.

Ratliff looked over to the table "Oh er.. Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about," He said waving it off as he walked over to it picking it up "it's nothing." He said before putting it in a draw and shutting it.

"It obviously is something if it's from the hospital, so.. Why can't you tell me?" I asked "I won't freak.. Unless your dying then I will freak." I joked, expecting him to laugh. But he didn't, but me being me continued to laugh nervously "why aren't you laughing?" I asked with nervous laughter, until I finally stopped.

He smiled "Cause it wasn't a very nice joke, funny.. But not nice."

I put my hands up in defeat "Okay, you going to tell me what it is then?" I asked. He sighed before taking my hand bringing me over to the couch, which made me begin to worry a little bit. Maybe it is something bad that's going to make me freak out, but if I do it probably won't help "W-what is it? Your scaring me now.." I said.

"Okay," Ratliff said getting ready to explain, by the looks of it he was finding it difficult to tell me "so.. On my Dad's side of the family, they get to a certain age where they get cancer which sometimes runs through their family," He said.

Now see, that right there making me panic on the inside. But I wasn't showing it, by the look on my face you could totally tell there was panic, worry and sadness going on inside me.

Ratliff had noticed, he looked like he was going to stop explaining but he continued "So.. They want me to go the hospital to see if I'll get it or have it. That way if I do, they can treat it and.. I won't die. Hopefully."

"W-when are you going?" I asked.

"Next week, why?" He asked.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, no," Ratliff said "it's fine. I'd rather go on my own anyway. Plus, my Mom already said she's going to go with me seen as though she's been with my Dad so many times. That way she can tell me what to expect," He then paused "Aren't you filming the final episode of Austin & Ally next week anyways?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, before frowning again. I then brought him into my arms and hugged him, he put his arms around my waist "I love you okay?" I said "no matter what happens, I'll love you and always will."

"I love you too."

* * *

Next week soon came, as Ratliff asked me. Wasn't I suppose to be filming the final episode of Austin & Ally? Meaning last episode ever. Yes. That was today. I know I shouldn't really be upset or worried about never seeing Laura, Raini and Calum again but the chances are I will see them. Laura because she's still with Riker and Raini and Calum because I know I'll see them.

I was sat in my dressing room thinking, today we were finally wrapping up. Everything in my dressing room was packed up, most of it was already gone and home. The rest I was taking home after wrapping up. It just looked so empty the dressing room with everything almost gone.

I smiled as I remember the conversation me and Laura had when we first met.

**_"So," I said finally breaking the silence "how bout that relationship rule."_**

**_"Yeah," Laura scoffed "that's going to be pretty hard rule for you."_**

**_"Somehow I don't think trying not to date you is going to be a problem." I said in a questioned tone._**

**_"I'm not talking about me and you, iww," She said disgusted "I'm talkng about you being gay."_**

**_"Ha," I laughed a little insulted "nice thing to say to someone when you first meet them."_**

**_"No, no," Laura said smiling "I never meant it in a mean way. Its just you and your friend you were with in the waiting room... Talk about close."_**

**_I shook my head "We're bestfriends... I don't see him in that way."_**

**_"I don't know," Laura shrugged "could of fooled me the way you were both acting and looking at each other."_**

**_I raised my eyebrows at her before she stood up. "In five years time when you are both together," Laura said "you can thank me then."_**

I laughed as I thought of Laura's last sentence. _In five years time when you are both together you can thank me then._

Now look where we are. Almost five years later and she was right, me and Ratliff ARE together. I laughed a little before frowning. Ratliff. He was at the hospital this morning, he told me he'd try to make it to watch us record the last episode. He said _try _but he told me he needed to for something.

As I was lost in thoughts, the dressing room door opened and in came Laura "Hey," She said smiling "we've got five minutes till we have to be down on set." She said, almost sadly. "I don't want it to end.." She said.

I shook my head "Neither do I Laura, but.. all great things must come to an end right?" I asked. She nodded in agreement.

As she went to leave, I stopped her "Thank you." I said.

She turned around and looked at me confused "For what?" She asked.

I laughed at her "You don't remember do you?" I asked. Laura shook her head at me "'You can thank me in five years time when you are both together'." I quoted her.

She laughed too "Oh yeah, I remember that," She said "I knew I'd be right." I just rolled my eyes at her.

Laura went to continue, but the door opened and in came Ratliff, I stood up from my seat "I'll be down on set Ross." Laura said before looking at Ratliff giving him and excited smile, Ratliff just rolled his eyes playfully at her. She then left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Ratliff shook his head "Oh nothing," Ratliff said "you'll see."

I nodded "Anyway, how did it go?" I asked walking over to him "the hospital."

"I don't know, they didn't get anything, so that's a good sign right?"

I nodded "Yup."

_"Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy down to set please." _Someone said through the intercom.

I sighed and looked at Ratliff "I'll see you after the taping."

He nodded "Yeah," He said "good luck."

I gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

"And... That's a wrap." The director called on our last scene.

Needless to say, tears began. I didn't start crying. Nope. Raini, Laura and the other actors we've had on the show since Season 1, 2 or 3. Me and Calum, strong as bricks.. Almost. This last episode was perfect. It had everything, tears, goodbyes and what not. The directors even had R5 on the final episode as well, even though they'd already been on in Season 3. But no, they decided to let them on again on the Finale of the show which was great.

Everyone then left the stage before waiting to be re-called back out onto it one-by-one to say our cast goodbyes to the crowd which was what we were doing. All the guest stars got called out until it got to the main cast and then we all just came out together. We took our final bow and all said our goodbyes before leaving the stage for one last time and going back to our dressing rooms to get our things.

I walked into the dressing room by myself, I knew that Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Ratliff and my parents weren't far behind.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I heard Ratliff say, as he got pushed through the door. I gave him a confused look as he came through the door and gave me a smile "Hey." He said as he shut the door.

"What was that about?" I asked as I put a couple of things into the box.

"Oh you know," Ratliff said "just Riker and Laura being.. them.."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the thing I'm suppose to be finding out soon that your apparently up to does it?" I asked as I continued to put things into a box.

Ratliff took a deep breath "Yes, actually it does.." He said.

Oh well at long last, I'm finally finding out. I've been waiting for almost a week and I have been running through ideas in my mind of what it could be, but nothing could come to my mind. It didn't help that Riker and Laura kept on asking me if I had found out what Ratliff was doing. One time I said 'yes' and they got all excited asking me 'really?!' but then I crushed their hopes saying no.

They seem to be really happy and excited about it. By the looks of it my Mom is because she was in the room one time when Riker and Laura asked me and she responded with _"Riker, Laura, leave the boy alone. I'm just excited and happy as you are, but Ratliff will do it in his own time when he's ready. It's a pretty nerve wrecking thing doing what he's doing."_

"What is it? Then?" I asked, stopping what I was doing "I've been waiting for almost a week." I joked.

He laughed before coming over to me and giving me a kiss "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded "but was that it? Was the big thing you've been waiting to do for almost a week?" I asked.

Ratliff shook his head "No.. But it-it's much more bigger than.. A kiss and 'I love you' even though more or less by the time we leave this room it will end in that.." He said. I nodded, giving him permission to go on with whatever he was that he was doing "Remember when we first met all those years ago at the dance studio and the two of us hit it off straight away?" I asked.

I nodded "Yeah..."

"And how all of our friends, even Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland, sometimes thought that in a few years time we could end up being together," Ratliff said, reminding me where I nodded. It was true everyone kept on saying that me and Ratliff had something and that they bet we would be together. "How we had something and we shouldn't waste it.."

"Yeah I do, very well."

He then looked at me "Turns out they were right, huh?" Ratliff said/asked. I nodded once more as he held onto both of my hands "You know sometimes I can't help but think where I would be right now if I didn't meet you, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland down at that dance studio."

"Me too."

He sighed "I love you."

"Love you too," I said "now can you please get on with it.. We have a certain amount of time we have until we have to be out of here, so.. No rush or pressure."

He nodded "You understand that I love you right?" He asked "so much that I would do anything for you no matter what," I kept on nodding him letting him know that I understand because I would do the same for him "I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you ever.. And.. I don't know what I would do if I lost you because last week I was scared out of my mind that when you walked out that I had lost you for good and that you weren't ever coming back." Ratliff said, looking like he was really hurt.

"Don't worry," I said "your not going to loose me. I thought I'd lost you for good too," I reassured him "but I know we're not going to loose eachother cause we love eachother too much. I could literally see us in the future still together."

Ratliff smiled "Good," He said almost more happier and less nervous "that makes my nerves go down with what I'm about to do next then.."

I cocked my head in confusion "What do you mean...?" I asked a little nervous. A lot began to run through my mind for what was about to happen next. What was he doing? With what he's been doing and saying is making it sound like that he's going to p- Uh-oh.

"Ratliff.." I said.

He took a deep breath before going on to continue, he then put on of his hands into his jean pocket looking around for something as I felt my heart beating real fast out of nervousness. Or was it excitement. I wasn't so sure. "About 2 weeks ago, I wanted to do something but I wasn't very sure if anybody would approve and I know I should of went to your parents, but I ended up going to Riker and asking him because he's your big brother and he's the one that's most likely to kick my ass if I hurt you. He said yes and then he went and asked your parents about it, they said yes and then Laura over heard me and Riker talking about it, she freaked out and started chorusing 'yes yes yes'.. and basically like a fangirl all the time I couldn't even cope with her anymore and that was who I was texting that time cause they were helping me out with this."

"You were texting Laura?" I asked, because the way he was putting it at the end made it sound like it.

Ratliff shook his head with a little laughter "No.. yes.. I mean.. It was both of them." He said, getting all nervous again.

I chuckled a little "Get on with it Ratliff, stop getting nervous."

"Okay," He said getting back on track "here's the thing.. We've been together for a very long time now and I know its not as long as some couples are together when they say they want to be with the person they're dating forever cause of how happy they make them," He continued, making me smile like the cheshire cat. Ellington Ratliff was no doubt the most nicest and most amazing guy anybody could really have and I was lucky.

Now if I'm not mistaken, I should be correct with what he's about to do next. Hopefully.

He took another deep breath. God. This must be really nerve wrecking for him. "And I wanna make sure we're together forever, well.. Until the day we both die," He said with a little bit of laughter at the end. Finally his hand stopped in his pocket when he began pulling it out "Ross," He said as he pulled out a little black box from his pocket and bent down to one knee "Ross.. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I knew it. I knew he was going to ask that! Well.. I only figured it out like 5 seconds ago but I wasn't so sure.

I smiled as he done so, but then it faded "No.." I said.

His then dropped to embarrassment, regret and hurt. I thought he was going to cry. Then I began to laugh, I couldn't hold it in any longer as I began to laugh. Ratliff then returned to smiling and laughing a little as he was still on the floor "Your an ass Lynch." Ratliff said, as he caught on I was messing with him.

I just laughed, the laughed slowly died down "I don't think I'm going to be a Lynch for much longer though am I?" I asked, teasing back.

"Wait.. so.."

"Yes Ratliff," I said "yes I will marry you."

He then smiled before sliding the ring onto my finger, standing up and then kissing me on the lips. Ratliff pulled away and smiled at me "I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

We then shared another kiss. Things couldn't of been anymore perfect that day - apart from Austin & Ally wrapping up on it's last Season of course. Everything was perfect.

But if only we knew then how much things were only just about to get worse.

* * *

**So... I died of Tydel & Rosslington feels writing this and I cried a little as well with the Ross & Ratliff scene before the Austin & Ally finale bit... Hmm.. Productive chapter I may say x"D Haha. So.. What do you think Ross meant by "things were only just about to get worse"? ;) **

**Please review! :D**


	19. Flashback 18: Callie & Cancer

**There might be about 4 or 5 flashbacks left for this story.. I'm not sure.. Haha **

**KidloveAuslly: Yeah... I can't see Ross Ratliff catching on either.. It's like You say "Ross Ratliff" then you expect yourself to say "Riker, Rydel and Rocky" x"D Oh well. He's staying a Lynch. Or a Lynch-Ratliff? Ross Lynch-Ratliff? Naa idk.. Ellington Lynch? Ehh... Ellington Ratliff-Lynch.. Hmm.. Idk... x"D Why am I discussing this? x"D Haha oh well.**

**steph: Thanks :)**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Ratliff..." I moaned as I felt him thrusting in and out of me.

Throughout the apartment of Ratliff's, I'm pretty sure that all that could be heard was our moans of pleasure we were receiving off one another. He continued to thrust in and out of me, I dug my face into the pillow below me doing my best not to scream his name cause then maybe that would be a little bit too loud. "Ratliff.." I moaned into the pillow, which just came out muffled. "Ross.." Ratliff moaned.

After finally reaching our climax, Ratliff rolled off me before laying down pulling me into his arms holding me as we both fell asleep.

* * *

_"Ross!" Laura said clicking her fingers infront of my face, so that I would come out of my trance I was in._

_"Sorry," I said "I was just thinking of something."_

_"What about?"_

_"Nothing, just an extra detailed of what happened that you don't wanna know," I said. Laura began to think for a moment of what it could be and her eyes widened "Yeah thought so." I said._

* * *

Me and Ratliff had been engaged for a **month **now. A lot of people had a good reaction. Actually the majority of people did. The only people that didn't were obviously the people who aren't fans and are against stuff like this, but I don't care. I only focus on the people who were actually happy.

The way it got out... You can blame Riker Anthony Lynch for that. But, I would of rather it got out that way than have it come out some mean way. Yes. As soon as Riker found out he took to Twitter and told everyone when I specifically said 'no'. But nope. Riker just did it anyway.

Both of us were laid in bed when we heard the front door being banged on. I looked up at Ratliff who just sighed "Ignore it, if it's important they'll come back later.." He said snuggling back in to go to sleep.

The knocking continued, Ratliff sighed with frustration as the both of us got up before putting on some cloths quickly. I followed him to the door, he opened it to see a women stood there "Sorry did I wake you?" The women asked, in a rather harsh tone.

Ratliff rolled his eyes "No," Ratliff said "Now what do you want?"

"Ellington Ratliff?" She asked.

"Obviously." Ratliff said in a harsh tone. He was NOT in the best mood being woke up by this women at the door. Heck Ratliff is never in a good mood when he gets woken up like that.

"You know a Kelly Voosen?"

This should be good. We haven't heard that name in 2 and a half years. But she hasn't done anything wrong to us so we shouldn't be worried.

Ratliff sighed "Yes. What about her?" Ratliff asked.

"She left America then didn't she?" The women asked "has a 2 - almost 3 - year old daughter called Callie Ratliff?"

"A what named what now?" Ratliff asked shocked.

The women rolled her eyes at Ratliff "She's your daughter."

I then mentally slapped myself in the face as I remembered when Ratliff was breaking up with Kelly, she did say she had to tell him something and kept on looking at her stomach. Why didn't I say something? I bowed my head. This was bad.

"How? What? She'd of told me.." Ratliff said trying to reassure himself, but it wasn't working I could tell.

I put my hand on Ratliff's shoulder "Ratliff.. Remember when you were breaking up with her and she said she had something to tell you and kept on looking at her stomach?" I asked.

"N-" Ratliff stopped himself, obviously he was replaying that moment in his head and remembering "Yeah.." He finished off. He then looked at the women "Well where's 'Callie' and where's Kelly?" He asked.

"Callie.. I will bring to you shortly," She said "as for Kelly.." The women paused "lets just say she wanted you to look after her seen as though your the father. You were her first choice." There was then complete silence between the three of us "I'll go prick up Callie from where she is now and bring her." The women then left.

Ratliff then shut the door as the women left. He stayed there for a little while before turning to me, he looked like he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. I didn't know where to put myself because I haven't exactly been what he's through. I could of if Maia did that to me when she was having Connor, but she's not evil or twisted in that was. Well she never was, before she died.

I walked up infront of him slowly "Ratliff, everything will be okay I promise," I said looking him in the eyes "I'll be here. Your Mom's here. My parents are here, your friends are here. Your family is basically here for you Ratliff.. Don't freak out about it."

Ratliff nodded "I know," He said trying to be calm, but I know him he's probably not calm "it'll be okay.. Like you said I have people who are supporting me, my family. It's just a bummer to know Kelly's.. gone."

I nodded "I understand," I said "I felt the same way when Maia died." I then pulled him into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me "I hope I get some good news today," Ratliff said.

"Isn't Callie good news?"

"Of course!" Ratliff said "but.. Good news that I'm sort of expecting."

"Don't you get your results back today?" I asked.

Ratliff nodded in the hug "But the letters not here yet.." Ratliff said "I hope it's good news, like that I don't have it or won't have it," He said pulling away from the hug. He then smiled at me "Infact.. I know I don't.. I won't have it."

I smiled at him nodding. That's the only way he can go through this having a positive attitude. I know if I was in his situation I'd probably be having a heart attack by now. But nope.. He's trying to look on the lighter side. Chances are Ratliff doesn't have it, hopefully it skipped a generation cause I'm pretty sure Ratliff said it sometimes skips a generation.

"We can only hope." I said with a smile.

I hope he's in the clear for this cancer. I'm the only one who knows aside from his Mom, we never told Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Laura, Titus or my parents incase it brought to much drama and hassle for it.

As we walked away from the door to sit on the couch, something on the door started moving. We saw it was the letter box and a white envelope slipped through it and landed on the floor. Ratliff walked over and picked it up "It's.. The hospital letter," Ratliff said looking at me, he went to go open it but he stopped "I can't do it.." He said.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling though, and took the letter from him "Want me to do it?" I asked.

"No," Ratliff snatched it from me "let me.." He said. As he put his finger to open it, he threw it back at me "No, you do it." He said walking by me.

I began to open up the letter, getting ready to prepare my soon-to-be husband the good news of him being in the clear "Would you like me to read it out?" I said as I pulled the paper from the envelope.

Ratliff went to go say no, but he nodded "Yeah," Ratliff said "just tell me.." Obviously he was getting prepared for good news, rather than bad. So am I.

I then smiled at him before looking down at the letter "Okay then," I said straightening it out as Ratliff stood a distance from me. I smiled as I read it, Ratliff was smiling hopefully "Dear Mr Ellington Ratliff," I began to read out "we have ran through all the tests you were given down at the hospital- Blah, blah, blah," I said reading through it.

"Err.. Isn't that stuff important?" Ratliff asked.

"No," I said "it's just telling you what they did after they tested you..." I said.

"Yeah, yeah just get to the bit where it tells me and then hit me with the .. Hopefully good news."

I nodded continuing to smile at his behavior, he was taking this pretty well. So was I actually. I think it's just because he has so much good faith that it's going to be good news and not bad, which gives me faith that it's going to be good and not bad.

I looked back down at the letter "We got your test results back but-" I stopped half way through as my smile faded, face dropped and everything around me felt like it had crashed.

Ratliff was looking at me waiting for me to continue "Go on.." He said, making a hand gesture.

I took a deep breath as my face was still sad "but we _regret _to inform you-"

Before I even got a chance to finish it off, Ratliff took it out of my hands "What? Regret?!" He asked, panicked and sad. He looked down at it beginning to read it for himself, I saw his face drop to sadness "I.. I can't believe this.." He said.

I walked up to him before putting an arm around him "Well.. You were half expecting to have it weren't you? So was I.." He said.

Ratliff nodded "Yeah," He said "I was just hoping that I WOULDN'T have it.. But.. I do.."

I sighed, trying not to let any sign of tears fall out of my eyes "Listen.." My voice broke with sadness as if I was about to cry "Listen Ratliff.. Everything is going to be okay.. We'll be fine. You'll be fine. I promise."

"H-how do you know that?" He asked with tears in his eyes "how do you know that one day your going to wake up and I might not be there anymore.. Or I could be lied next to you dead!" He said as tears began to come out of his eyes.

Tears then began to come out of my eyes "Okay Ratliff, stop," I said "you'll be okay because we'll get through this together and you can easily get treatment for it to at least stop a little. We know it won't go away completely but at least we know you'll be able to live an extra.. What? 30, 40 years?" I asked.

"10 Ross.. An extra 10 years," He said looking at me with his eyes pouring with tears "15 if I'm lucky. You know this Ross, people with cancer don't normally live more than that."

I nodded before hugging him "J-just try not to think about it for now.." I said "you've got Callie to worry about."

"Oh yeah.." Ratliff said "Callie.."

* * *

_"Wow.." Laura said with a frown "that must of been... Tough.."_

_I shrugged sadly "We were both expecting it to be good.. Not bad." _

_Laura then looked over to Ratliff who was laid in the bed, not waking up any time soon "But now look.. 10 years later.. Here we are." _

_I nodded_

_"Yup.. Here we are."_

* * *

**_Meh. I know. It could of been better but It's like 2:15 a.m... I need sleep.. Haha x"D_**

**_Please review! :D_**


	20. Flashback 19: Getting Married

**Still not sure how many flashbacks there is going to be.. Haha x"D Think the most is about 5 flashbacks, maybe 6.. I'm not so sure.**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

About an hour later after getting that letter, I decided to go home seen as though people would be wondering where I was. You'd of thought that now that me and Ratliff are engaged together we'd be living together by now? Yeah well we're working on it. But after today, I think it's best I do.

I got to the front door and went in my pocket for my keys, but there was no need seen as though the door opened. I looked up to see Riker coming out "Hey Ross," Riker said "you just getting home?"

I nodded trying to say 'yes', but I couldn't exactly say anything at the moment. I'm scared incase I say something and then I just end up crying. I know that everyone is bound to find out sometime soon, but I don't want them to find out right now when me and Ratliff have basically only just found out ourselves.

Riker noticed the sad expression on my face "Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine.." My voice cracked with sadness. See told you. I say something and it's bound to set me off.

Riker put an arm round me before bringing me into the house "What's wrong Ross?" He asked.

I looked around, by the looks of it nobody was in the house "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Rocky's upstairs in his room, Ryland's out, Titus took Rydel out for a bit and Mom and Dad are at the store," Riker said "w-"

I didn't give Riker a chance to finish off his sentence, or start it, before I just fell into his arms and started crying. I couldn't do that when I was with Ratliff because he was the one who was needing to cry and be held rather than me, when he was doing so I held him trying my best not to cry. But I just needed to let this out.

Riker wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back trying to comfort me. I think I was putting basically all my weight on him cause I could feel myself and him sinking to the floor, which was where we ending up in a matter of seconds with me still in his arms.

"Ross.. What's going on?" Riker asked "did something happen with Ratliff?" As soon as Riker said his name I just let out a giant sob, making him jump a little "Okay, what did Ratliff do?" He asked.

"He d-didn't do a-a-anything."

"Then why are you crying so much when I mention him for?"

"H-h-he's.." I began to try tell Riker, but I was finding it very difficult to. "He's what?" Riker asked.

I took a deep breath before sitting up out of Riker's arms, wiping my eyes "On his D-dads side of the family, there is t-this.. c-cancer that runs through it so Ratliff needed to b-be tested to see w-whether or not he has it or will g-get it," I said through tears.

"And your scared he's going to get it?" Riker asked, guessing.

"He got the results back today," I said. Riker looked at me waiting for the answer. Tears then began to come out of my eyes "He's got it."

Riker's face then dropped before hugging me again, this time even tighter "Okay," Riker said, which almost came out as a whisper "it's gonna be okay.. You'll be fine. He's.. He's getting treatment for it. Right?" Riker asked.

I nodded in the hug "Yeah he is.." I said.

Riker let out a sigh of relief before we heard footsteps on the stairs, both of us looked to see Rocky stood there looking down at us both. He looked hurt, shocked and sad. "D-did you hear?" I asked.

Rocky nodded "H-how long has he.. has he had it?"

I shrugged "I don't know but they only just.. found it." I said.

"Dude he could of had it for ages now! It might be too late to treat!" Rocky said, almost yelling at me.

"Rocky shut up," Riker said as he put his hand on my shoulder "you'll only make it worse for both Ratliff and Ross."

I never even thought of it that way. What if he has had it longer then everyone's thought and it's too late to treat? He could die sooner. He could die in the next year or something and we wouldn't know that.

I shook my head and Riker sighed before putting his arm round me again as we both stood up "You know," Riker said "if that is the case that he's had it longer than expected.. then maybe you both should get married sooner rather than later before it's too late."

* * *

"You may now kiss the groom."

Me and Ratliff then leaned in to kiss eachother, our lips then pressed together as people around us began to clap. It was exactly a big wedding cause it was't what we wanted. Only close family members and friends. Meaning; Riker, Laura, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Mom, Dad, Cheryl, Raini, Calum, Titus, Curt and a couple of others. Connor sat with Riker and Laura whilst Callie had sat with Titus and Rydel.

As we left the isle to go do what we were about to do next me, Ratliff, Riker, Laura, Titus and Rydel all stood together to talk for a little while. "Awe," Laura gushed before attacking me in a hug "I'm so happy for you!" She then got Ratliff in a hug also. She then pulled away before standing next to Riker, who draped her arm around her.

Rydel smiled at us both "Me too," Rydel said before hugging me. She then went to Ratliff and hugged him, but hugged him for a little longer "Hurt him.. I swear to god I will kick your ass Ratliff, okay?" She pulled away from the hug and smiled at him before taking a step back.

Riker laughed "Jeez Rydel," Riker said "I don't think he's going to hurt him."

"I know," Rydel said "but just cause they've been together for almost 3 years and love eachother doesn't mean that Ratliff could all of a sudden decide not to love him anymore," Everyone was looking at Rydel confused, she rolled her eyes "I've seen what they've been through ever since they first met.."

"Yeah, but when you first met Ratliff yo-" I paused "Rydel... Did you just.. Remember when we first met Ratliff?"

"Yeah, how couldn't I?" Rydel asked.

"Does this mean you got your memory back?" Riker asked.

Rydel thought about it for a moment, before smiling "Oh my god! Yes! I do! I remember everything now," Rydel said smiling excitedly "well.. Almost everything.. but still! YAY!"

"Well it's good to have you back Delly!" Titus said as he pulled her in for a hug, she hugged back.

The hug lasted longer than it should of, but it was soon broken up when Riker cleared his throat. "Titus," Riker said "You can let my baby sister go now."

Titus then pulled away from the hug "Sorry.." He said, not realizing he'd left his hands round her waist.

"Hands Titus, hands."

"Riker," Laura said elbowing him "leave them be. If they wanna be together let them be together."

"We're not together." Rydel and Titus said in a unison.

Laura chuckled "Sure bout that?" Laura asked. Both of them nodded. "Really? Cause.. I'm sure friends don't kiss eachother on the lips before a wedding happens."

"They what!" Riker yelled.

"Riker!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Riker and then the little Titus and Rydel situation that was going on "Well, we'll leave you all to this little Titus and Rydel situation," I said "we're going to get going now."

Laura picked up Connor from the floor "Alright," Laura said "I'll drop this one off to you both tomorrow at your house." Laura said. Yeah, the day after I told Riker about Ratliff's cancer I decided to move in with Ratliff to help support him and then a month later we got a house seen as though it was getting crowded having two kids in one apartment with two adults.

Titus had picked up Callie from the floor "Yeah," Rydel said as she played a little with Callie's hair "me and Titus will look after Callie tonight at mine. We'll take good care of her."

"Er.. We.. No, there will be no WE." Riker said, getting all protective over Rydel. Which in my eye sight was quite hilarious.

Laura rolled her eyes, she kept hold of Connor in one arm as she began to drag Riker away from the other "C'mon you, we'll get you home." She said "bye guys!"

"Bye!" We all said at the same time.

If only we knew as from that day onwards, things only started to get worse.

* * *

**Ahh short chapter I know T_T Sorry! I promise the next ones will be longer! I just didn't know what to do for this one! But I do for the next one or two! Promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Flashback 20: Getting Worse

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**This chapter may seem rushed.. Because I just want to get on with this story okay? And get it done.**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**9 1/2 Years Later**

* * *

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up" Laura said interrupting me "why the big time skip?"_

_"Because nothing really happened that was exciting in them 9 years.. Plus this all leads up to now," I said "like... 3 - 4 months ago."_

_"Err," Laura said "so.. Me and Riker getting married and having Brandon, Rydel and Titus getting married and having their baby as well as Rocky getting together with someone isn't exciting?"_

_"Does it have anything to do with the 'great love story' of me and Ratliff?" I asked._

_"No.."_

_"Then let me continue."_

* * *

9 years. Seems a very long time, and it is a very long time. But a lot of things have changed over them years. Riker and Laura had finally got married about a year after me and Ratliff did, then about another year later they finally had their first child "Brandon", he's about 11 now. Callie and Connor are almost 14. Time flies a lot. Haha.

After a long while of Rydel and Titus denying any feelings and that they were dating, they finally came out and admitted they were dating. Needless to say, me, Rocky and Laura had a very pissed Riker Lynch on our hands. But he learnt to get use to it in the end, we didn't know why he was so mad. But he's a big brother and all big brothers get pissed when their baby sister starts dating their bestfriend.

As for me, Ratliff, Callie and Connor everything's.. perfect.

That's a lie actually.

"Ross! Ross! Ross!" Callie kept on chorusing as I heard her come running down the stairs "Ross! Ross! Ross! Ross! Ross!"

I came out of the kitchen looking at her coming through the livingroom door "Callie! Callie! Callie! Callie! Callie! Callie! Callie! Callie! Callie! Callie!" I chorused "what?" I asked.

I saw she looked panicked, so I could tell something was wrong. She may be only 13 but that doesn't mean she can't panic right? My face dropped "Callie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Dad.." She said worried.

I basically pushed Callie out of the way before running upstairs. Ratliff has been getting treatment for his cancer over the past 9 years to get it calm down, but in all honesty I don't think it was working. At first it was starting to work, but then about a month ago it just seemed like it had stopped working for him.

I ran into the bedroom before looking over to the bed where I saw Ratliff in it, he wasn't awake. Which was what panicked me. I ran over to the bed and began to shake him. Gently at first, but then I got more rougher "Ratliff.." I said shaking him gently "get up.." I said as my voice cracked "please wake up!"

I heard Callie standing at the door, I didn't want to do anything that would scare her. But I had to "GOD DAMMIT RATLIFF WAKE UP!" I shouted.

Like some miracle shone over us, Ratliff's eyes slowly opened up "Ross?" He said groggily, he began to sit up slowly but failed a little bit. I wrapped my arms around him and helped him sit up and lean against the head rest.

I looked over to Callie who was stood by the door with worry across her face, I didn't want to have this next conversation with Ratliff infront of her "Callie.. Can you leave us to talk for a moment please?" I asked. Callie nodded before leaving the room, shutting it behind her.

I looked at Ratliff "You don't look good man.." I said.

Ratliff let out a small laugh "Thanks.." He said sarcastically.

I sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed beside him looking at him in the face "You don't look good at all Ell," I said to him being honest. Something wasn't right with him "you've been like this for a month.. It's almost as if the treatments stopped working.." I said.

Ratliff sighed "That's because..." Ratliff said pausing before beginning to speak again "It did stop.. But.. That's cause I asked them too because it wasn't working very well."

My face dropped, I felt anger and sadness rise up inside me but it was more anger than anything else if I was honest. Tears literally pricked at my eyes "Y-you stopped the treatment without even talking to me about it first?"

"Look.. Ross. I'm sorry. I am.. But, when I went they told me it wasn't working they talked to me about it and eventually I just gave in and said yes to them stopping it," Ratliff said explaining "you know.. At first I was reluctant about it because I don't wanna die... But at the same time... These things happen for a reason right?" I nodded "plus.. Maybe it's for the best anyway.."

I nodded wiping my eyes preventing tears from falling "The good thing is.. You have years until you pass." I said with a small smile. Ratliff shook his head. "A year?"

"6 months.." Ratliff said. My face dropped.

I took a deep breath "Okay, when exactly did all the treatment stop?" I asked, trying to keep myself together and not break down.

"2, 3 months ago."

I shook my head, it didn't stop a tear coming out of my eye rolling down my cheek "Y-you should of told me before you decided to do it instead of going behind our backs.." I said, trying not to break down in tears.

Ratliff frowned "I'm sorry, I've been trying to tell you.. I just haven't found the right moment.."

"Oh so you thought 2 or 3 months down the line is!" I said before just loosing it. I just fell onto my knees on the floor putting my head on the bed next to him, letting tears rapidly fall.

Ratliff slowly and hesitantly put his hand on my head stroking it. He bent down and kissed my head before resuming to stroke it "It'll be okay, I promise," He said "Just... Got to make the most of it I guess."

I looked up at him before kissing him on the lips softly, still letting a couple of tears fall. This isn't how it was suppose to be.

I then wrapped my arms around him, hugging him pulling away from the kiss "I love you okay," I said "please... Please just hold on for longer.."

"Dude, I have ages left, I'll be okay."

* * *

_"Excuse me," me and Laura looked to the door where we saw the Doctor "Could you two leave the room in about 5 - 10 minutes?" She asked._

_Both of us nodded before she left._

_Laura looked at me "Okay, your going to have to speed the story up a little."_

_I nodded before beginning to continue._

* * *

**2 Months Later **

I got home from going to see Riker and Laura for a little while with Connor and Callie. Ratliff didn't come with us cause I kinda made him stay home with him seeming to get worse as time goes on.

We got into the house before going into the livingroom "Couldn't we of stopped on the way home to get some ice cream?!" Connor asked "we literally stopped outside at a red light."

"We did?" I asked. I'm not playing them about, I didn't know we did otherwise I would of let them. I guess my mind is just so focused on Ratliff lately that I've forgot about a lot of things.

Me, Riker, Rydel and Rocky know that once Ratliff is gone, that R5 may not be able to continue. I mean, its so hard to find a good drummer these days and I don't think we could replace Ratliff just like that. I don't think I'd be able to do that, neither could Rocky with them being bestfriends and all.

Callie nodded "Yeah we did," Callie said "what? Were you focused on the red light or something?" She asked.

I shook my head "No," I said "I was just distracted," I then reached into my pocket before pulling out some money for them both "go knock yourselves out." I said handing them it "not literally though! I don't want another trip to the hospital, Connor."

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Well maybe you should learn how to defend yourself against a girl," I said "especially one who's younger." I said looking at Callie who was just grinning in triumph. I swear that Connor has a thing with getting head injuries when it comes to fighting and having accidents.

"Go," I said "I'll call you when you guys need to be back okay?"

Connor and Callie nodded before leaving.

I sighed as they left and shut the door behind them, I looked towards the stairs and up them before letting out another sigh. Cause that's where Ratliff would be probably resting or sleeping. Or struggling. I made my way upstairs to see if he needed anything.

I walked into our bedroom, which is probably soon to be just mine, to see him laid on the bed with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him. But I know he's going to be wanting something to eat or drink, he can't just sit up here and basically starve himself. Then he will die.

I made my way over to the bed and sat on the edge of it before shaking him gently "Ratliff," I said quietly "I'm gonna make something to eat and drink, what do you want?" I asked. Nothing came from him, not a sound. Not even movement "Ratliff.."

"Ross!" I heard a voice call from downstairs.

I then heard two pairs of footsteps come upstairs, which soon came into the bedroom. I looked to see Riker and Laura there. "Hey, we thought we'd come see you and Ratliff for abit." Riker said.

Laura hissed "Is he sleeping?" Laura asked quietly "we can come back later.."

"NO I was just about to wake him for something to eat," I said before looking down at him "Ratliff.. Wake up." I said. Still nothing "Ratliff please wake up." I said getting louder.

Riker came over to me and stood beside me looking down at him "How long have you been trying to get him to wake?" Riker asked.

"About 5 seconds ago." I said.

Laura came over to have a look as well whilst me and Riker tried to wake him up, she then gasped almost in horror and worry, me and Riker looked at Laura concerned. "He's.. He's not breathing.." She said "his chest... It's not rising and falling."

Riker then grabbed Ratliff before laying him flat out on the bed to check if he was actually breathing, when I looked it looked like his chest wasn't rising or falling over. Tears came to my eyes almost instantly. Laura then came round to the side of the bed before putting an arm around me.

Riker put his hand on Ratliff's neck to check his pulse "Shit.." Riker said "his pulse is weak.. But.. He's not breathing properly, look!" He said stepping away for us to look.

I shook my head "No, no, no," I said as more tears threatened my eyes "the doctors said he had longer than this.. No.."

Riker sighed, I could tell he was just as sad I was "I know you don't want to believe it or this Ross but.." Riker said taking a pause "it might be his time.."

Laura sighed "I'm going to go call an ambulance." She said before leaving the room, I know Laura wasn't going to give up like me. I know she wants Ratliff to live just as much as i do. Them two are close, like brother and sister close.

* * *

**Rushed? yes. I know -_-/ Sorry. **

**Please review**


	22. Flashback 21: The End Of The Story

**KidloveAuslly: We'll see ;)**

**steph: I know T_T and Thank you! :D**

**The amount of people that went "noo!" I was just so tempted to reply "YESS!" you know? Like Austin and Dez in Ferris Wheels and Funky Breathe? No? Kay.**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Riker and Laura had gone downstairs to wait on the ambulance whilst I was still upstairs with a slowly dying Ratliff with tears running down my face at a not normal speed. Instead of just sitting on the bed looking down at him, I pulled him into my arms and held him. It could of the last time I could ever hold him.

I bent down and kissed his head a number of times whilst holding him close to me as well "I- I love you," I said through tears "a-and I k-know y-you love me but you g-gotta s-s-stay w-with me a l-l-little longer.." I continued, I didn't even bother to wipe the tears from my eyes that were falling from my eyes and off my face, I just let them fall.

"I-if you can't s-stay for m-me at least stay for C-Callie.." I stroked Ratliff's face gently as well as running my fingers through his brown hair, making me sob even more I lifted his face up before planting a soft kiss to his lips. I pulled away looking down at him. He was still the same.

Footsteps were then heard coming through the corridor, Laura came into the room. Her face was tear stained as well as mine "R-Ross.." She said, I looked to her "Ambulance is here."

I nodded before letting go of him, letting him lay on the bed as the paramedics came through to check him over before loading him onto the bed, wheeling him out and putting him in the back of the ambulance.

I hopped into the back of the ambulance seen as though they were kind enough to actually let me go with him, I turned around to see Riker and Laura stood there. Riker had his arm round Laura "R-Riker," I said "call Callie and Connor let them know cause they're out."

Riker nodded before I sat down in the ambulance and the doors shut.

* * *

I was sat in the corridor on the chair outside the room Ratliff had been put in, all I was waiting for now was one of the Doctor's to come out to tell me if he's going to live longer.. or die right here right now. Also Riker and Laura to come down. No doubt Rydel, Titus and Rocky will come down also.

"Ross!" I heard a voice shout, I turned my head to see Rocky, Riker and Laura coming towards me. I stood up and as they approached me "Where's Callie and Connor?" I asked.

"Rydel and Titus took them down to the cafeteria," Rocky said "we don't think its best if they come up here to see."

"Brandon's with them all too," Laura added, she then shook her head to get back on subject "Is he okay? Has anybody said anything?" She asked.

I shook my head "Nobody's came out to say anything."

"Okay, maybe we just all need to calm down, let the doctor's do what they need to do and everything will be okay!" Laura said as she sat down on the chair, taking me down with her before resting her head against my shoulder. Riker and Rocky then sat down on either side of me.

We all waited. Waited for what seemed like forever til a Doctor finally came out "Your all here for him I'm taking it?" He asked.

All of us nodded before standing up.

"I'm afraid that he may not be able to hold on for much longer," The Doctor said, we all then either sighed with sadness or just frowned "How long ago did the treatment stop?" He asked.

Everyone then turned their heads to me, I was confused for a moment but then I realized that I would be the one to know "Oh yeah," I mumbled "about.. 5 and a half months ago."

The Doctor nodded "Yes, yes," He said "this is quite normal seen as though we're nearly entering the 6th month."

"H-how long do you think he'll be able to hold on for?" Rocky piped up to ask.

The Doctor shrugged "Honestly.. the most a month... the least.. a week." He said being honest. I'd rather him of been honest rather than lie to me.

All of us were then silent not knowing what to say. One of us could say something and then it could set one of us off.

The Doctor sighed "You might wanna prepare yourself's for the worse," The Doctor said breaking the silence "If you need anything just come to me okay?" We all nodded before he left down the corridor.

* * *

"Wow.." Laura said with a frown "I honestly forgot how sad that story was.." She said being honest.

I sighed as I was sat back in the hospital chair, I looked at Ratliff lying in the bed before looking back at Laura "The story's not finished yet.." I said.

Laura looked at me confused, yet shocked "There's more?" She asked.

"Right now," I said "this is part of the story.. and up until Ratliff's gone then there's always going to be a story. Once he's gone.. It'll be the end."

Laura smiled sadly before putting her hand on my shoulder tapping it "Everything will be okay, I promise." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her a little.

It had been two weeks since Ratliff had been put into the hospital, wasn't exactly two weeks but almost two weeks. Yet here I am sharing with Laura the great story of us. Well.. It won't have such a great ending.. that's all I know.

"C'mon," Laura said standing up holding out her hand "Doctor said we needed to be out of here in 5 - 10 minutes," She said as I clutched her hand "those 10 minutes are up."

* * *

**And we're back to the present time ;)**

**Please review! :D**


	23. The End

**KidloveAuslly: Yeah :( I know :/**

**steph: Awesome! :D**

**Guest: Obviously. I would appreciate it if you told me your opinion on the story like others rather than ask me to update or be like "Are ya gonna post more?"**

**Here we go guys.. The final chapter :/ **

**Chapter 23**

* * *

After me and Laura left the room we decided to go down to the cafeteria as to where Rydel, Titus, Rocky, Riker, Brandon, Callie and Connor were. Rocky looked up from the table to see me and Laura coming towards us "Oh look," Rocky said "you finally decide to breathe and come out or did the doctor's kick you both out?" He asked. Normally I would of took that the wrong way and insulting way, but I know he's only trying to make the best of this situation so I let it slide.

I rolled my eyes before sitting down at the table "The Doctors wanted to do something so they told us to leave." I said.

"Please tell me you finished off telling Laura the freaking story so we don't have to hear the rest.." Rocky said hopefully.

"Hey!" Laura said "I wanted to hear it.. Again.. It could of been the last time he told anybody with Ratliff around." Everyone then looked at Laura for what she had just said, I never I just kept on looking down at the table. A small gasp then escaped from Laura's lips "I didn't mean anything by it.. I was just saying.. Oh my god, I'm sorry Ross!"

I just looked up at Laura who had the most regretful expression on her face ever, I let out a small laugh "Relax Laur, you didn't say anything wrong.." I said. It was true she didn't say anything wrong. She just spoke the truth, and I won't lie. It hurt a little because I knew that would probably be the last time he was around with me telling that story.

The last time I told that story with Ratliff was when I told Laura for the first time because she had practically begged me too, it just so happened that Ratliff was there as well.

She then sat down beside me finally relaxing over what she'd just said.

* * *

After a couple of hours sitting down in the cafeteria I decided I wanted to go back upstairs to Ratliff's room to see if the Doctor's were done doing whatever it was they were doing. Of course I wasn't going to go alone because Laura ended up coming with me again. Not that I minded.

We both got up to the corridor before the Doctor who'd been taking care of him started coming towards us "Mr. Lynch!" The Doctor called. Me and Laura paused in the hallway as the Doctor stopped infront of us "I have... News."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good news," The Doctor said. I sighed, beginning to prepare myself for what was coming next even though deep down I basically new "we have just done a check up on him and he woke up."

Laura smiled "How is that bad news?!" Laura asked, still smiling excitedly. I could see why she was smiling happily, she didn't realize that just cause Ratliff had woken up.. Didn't necessarily mean that he was okay. He probably wasn't, infact, I could feel that something wasn't right.

"H-he's gonna die isn't he.." I said, finally speaking up even though it came out very quietly.

I looked up to the doctor and he frowned before nodding subtly "We've tried everything in our best interest to keep him alive for as long as possible," He began to explain "but that's all gone out of the window now, we've kept him alive for as long as we could.. But unfortunately we can no longer try. Just prepare yourselves that he may not make it through the rest of the week."

"It's Saturday," Laura snapped "there's only one day left of the week."

"R-relax Laur," I said trying to stay clam without breaking down on the spot with tears. I put an arm round her hesitantly "A-are we allowed to go see him?" I asked.

The Doctor sighed before nodding, but he stopped me and Laura as we tried to walk past "He only wants to see you.."

"Did he say that?" Laura asked.

The Doctor shrugged "He just said 'Ross' before falling back asleep and I am assuming that meant you."

I looked down at Laura and she looked up at me before nodding, giving me permission to go see him. Even though I didn't need her permission, I just felt bad because she probably wanted to go see aswell before he.. passed on. But he just sat down on the chair outside Ratliff's room.

It would be a lie to say I wasn't nervous, but I was because... I could go in there and he could just die.

I walked into the room, as the Doctor said he had fallen back asleep. He wasn't breathing normally, which was probably a sign that his death was near. Very near. I went over to the edge of the bed and sat on it, taking his hand in mine that was the closest to me.

I brought up his hand to my lips before kissing it tenderly as tears began to fall down my cheeks when I promised myself that I wouldn't cry I lowered his hand back down, not letting go "I know you probably don't have long left," I said trying not to hysterically cry, I'll probably be doing that a lot later "but.. I love you okay? And I know you've heard me say it like a gazillion times, but this time I do mean it. Not that I didn't mean it before, but now I mean it more than ever. You have to understand that.. Cause I don't want you dying thinking that.."

"I.. I know... I'm not going to.."

I looked down to the bed to see Ratliff slowly opening his eyes. I smiled down at him "Ratliff!" I exclaimed, I wanted to hug him but with how weak he is I could quite possibly hurt him badly. "Listen-"

"Ross, please, don't start getting all lovey, soppy and heart felt with me," Ratliff said weakly as he tried to sit up more in the bed, which surprisingly he managed to do without my help "I-I've seen how messy.. and tearful it can get.." He then looked at me sighing, realizing I was already tearful "Come.. here." He said opening out his arms.

I then leaned down into his arms, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, ever so weakly though "I love you too." Ratliff said. I nodded as more tears fastly fell down my eyes, he tried to hold me tighter but he failed with how weak he is "do.. me a favor?"

I nodded and sniffled "A-anything."

"Look out for yourself, don't go down... hill or anything like other people tend to do," Ratliff said, beginning to become breathless "cause.. I need someone to watch over rather than Cassie and Connor... I also need someone to look after them as well."

I nodded "I promise I will.." I said. I then rested my head back down onto his shoulder, letting a few tears fall.

Ratliff's tight grip around me then became loose, a little bit too loose. To the point where he let go and his hands fell off back down to his sides. I sat back up on the edge of the bed before looking down to him, his eyes were closed. _He must of fell asleep _I thought.

But that thought soon changed when I heard the sound a life line going flat.

More tears then came down from my eyes, I got a pain in my chest so much pain that it only made me cry more. This couldn't be happening, I wasn't ready for him to go and die. Not yet anyway. Maybe I could of prepared myself for tomorrow or any other day, but not today.

I then got off the bed as Doctors came into the room, Laura managed to sneak into the room as the Doctors began to try shock the life back into him even though they knew they shouldn't seen as though they knew his time was very near. Laura put her arms around my torso as she watched, letting a couple of tears fall herself.

A few seconds later, all that could be heard was the noise of the doctors giving up and the never ending sound of a flat life line.

He was gone. He was dead.

**1 Month Later**

I was laid in my bed which use to be mine and Ratliff's. I know it had been a month already since Ratliff had passed away, but I was still not over it and nobody could really blame me. Everyone that I knew and was close with offered as much comfort as they could, I took it. Didn't really work.

Riker, Laura, Rydel, Titus and Rocky had been coming to mine all the time making sure I was okay until I was back on track. I heard them all agree that it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

I heard footsteps come into the room and sit behind me on the edge of the bed "Ross," Riker said "we know that your hurting badly.. and not exactly on track.. So.. Connor's going to go stay with Rocky for a little while and Cassie's coming with me and Laura, okay? Just for a little while.."

I didn't say anything, I just laid there making no movement. The most I done was breathe and blink. Riker patted my back gently "I'll see you later." Riker said getting from the bed and going over to the door where I knew he and Laura were stood in the doorway.

They tried their best to be quiet, but I could hear them and see them out of the corner of my eye a little bit.

Laura sighed as she looked at me with sad eyes "Poor thing.."

"I know," Riker said "but.. I'm sure in time he'll eventually get over it."

Laura looked up at Riker shocked "Riker, he's heartbroken, he's never going to get over it."

"Little over dramatic there Laur."

Laura shook her head "No Riker," Laura said "it's true.. Ratliff's death has destroyed him.. It might take months.. Even years for him too."

Riker shrugged "Maybe," Riker said "all I know is that we've got to be there for him until he gets back on his feet."

"Yes, and we will be." Laura said.

Riker sighed "We'll see you later Ross." Riker spoke up. Still nothing. I didn't respond with anything. Riker sighed again "C'mon lets just go." He said quietly before leaving.

Once I heard the front door shut and the sound of the car starting, I sat up slowly in the bed looking around my bedroom. Nothing felt right anymore. Tears came to my eyes again before they began to slowly roll down my cheeks. My chest hurt where my heart was, which didn't seem natural. I just ignored it.

I felt so empty.

I laid back down on the bed before shutting my eyes to try go back to sleep as I gently sobbed and the pain in my chest continued. I shut my eyes slowly to let the sleep takeover, maybe it will take me away from all this pain.

Soon darkness set in and I was gone asleep.

Slowly my eyes began to reopen, I rubbed them before feeling wetness on the pillow from where my tears had fallen and soaked them. I sighed. I really needed to stop grieving like this. But I couldn't, it just hurt so much.

Then something occurred to me. Something didn't feel right.

"Don't cry.." A voice said from behind me on the bed.

My eyes widened before I practically turned round on the bed to come face to face with.. "Ratliff.. what are... But.. Your.. Huh?" I was so confused for a moment. But then I realized as he was looking at me with a '_are you kidding me?_' face. "Ohh.." I said "I'm dreaming aren't I," I said finally getting it, as Ratliff went to go say something I stopped him "No, don't bother, I just don't want to wake up. I wanna stay with you forever, please don't let this dream end!" I begged as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

Ratliff laughed a little "Well.. That wish is real.." He said. I looked up at him confused "You're going to be with me forever."

I rolled my eyes "You know what I meant Ratliff," I said "I meant forever as in I can actually see you and be with you. Not where only you can see me and I can't see you."

Ratliff frowned "Ross... We're going to be together forever now," He said, he looked happy but at the same time pained "this dream.. unfortunately isn't going to end anymore."

I looked at him confused before it finally clicked with me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next day Riker and Laura had decided they would go back to Ross's house and see how he was holding up without having any responsibilities for the day. That's what they thought Ross needed. He needed to be on his won to try get over Ratliff's death a little without having to worry about Connor and Cassie being taken care of.

Whilst Cassie and Brandon stayed at Riker and Laura's for a while, they went to go visit Ross. Riker knocked at the door, Laura sighed "There's no point in knocking Riker," Laura said "it's not like he's going to get up from his bed and answer anyway."

Riker nodded, Laura had a point. With the way Ross was, he didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon. Laura then went down to the door mat before lifting it up where the spare key was, she took it before putting it into the door and opening it. Shutting it behind them.

"You know what you go on up Laur," Riker said "I'm going to go make him something to eat and drink before he starves himself to death and dehydrates."

Laura nodded before making her way slowly upstairs. Once she came face to face with the door of Ross's bedroom, she sighed as she knew what she was going to see. A heartbroken Ross Lynch laid in his bed doing nothing but breathe, blink and cry.

She opened the door to reveal Ross laid on the bed. Normally she'd of just sighed and looked at him, but something wasn't right. He was in the same position as he was yesterday when Riker and Laura left "Ross.." Laura said as she made her way slowly over to the bed.

When she got a look of his face, it was still tear stained and his eyes were shut. Fully. Not open staring at the wall like they normally are. Actually shut for once in the past month. His skin was paler than ever, Laura walked over as she crouched down to look at him, she shook him she almost screamed as she touched Ross's arm. His skin was so cold. It was almost as if he was dead.

_No _Laura thought to herself "No, no, no, no.." Laura chorused quietly to herself "Ross.. Get up, wake up, open your eyes.." She said as she shook him by the shoulder gently. But there was nothing, tears were threatening to come up as she felt a lump in her throat "Ross.." She squealed sadly. She felt his cheek with the back of her hand, ice cold. Not exactly ice cold, but it was cold.

Laura didn't even want to go anywhere near his pulse just to save herself from heartache, but she knew she had to. Just to let herself know that Ross _wasn't _dead and that he's just in a very deep sleep.. Or is very ill. Slowly she let her two fingers go onto his neck before searching the side of his neck for a pulse. Her fingers landed on where the pulse usually is, but there was nothing. A tear came out of her eye as she lifted up Ross's head a little to feel the other side. Nothing.

"Riker.." Laura said, which came out as a whisper "Riker.." She said getting louder. But nothing would come out. "RIKER!" Laura screamed.

Riker was downstairs in the kitchen currently making Ross something to eat, he was about to spread the butter on the bread with the knife when: "RIKER!" That made him drop the knife and made everyone, meaning the plate, bread, butter, knife, go flying. Riker hissed in pain as the knife cut his finger.

He then made his way upstairs to see what Laura was screaming about, he went into the room to see Laura knelt down on the floor beside the bed looking at Ross with tears falling down her eyes. Riker then felt his heart twist inside his chest as a though occurred to him "No.." Riker whispered under his breath "He's not.." Laura nodded "B-but.. He was fine! He had no illness! He showed no signs that he was going to die Laura!"

Laura nodded "I know, Riker, I know.." She said as more tears fell down from her eyes.

"Don't just sit there call an ambulance!" Riker yelled as he made his way over to his little brother on the bed, turning him over seeing his pale, cold face.

Laura shook her head "R-Riker.." She said "I know.. it hurts, but.. I don't think you can mend a broken heart."

Riker looked at Laura confused "Enough of that broken heart bullshit Laura! We know he is!" Riker said "you can't die from a broken heart."

"Yes you can Riker!" Laura yelled at him as her voice broke with sadness and tears fell from her face "when I was little.. My Grandpa died.. a few weeks later.. My Grandma died. Not because she was ill. She had nothing wrong with her, there were no signs. Even the doctors told us it was a broken heart, it is possible.."

"But I thought only old people die from broken hearts.."

"You thought wrong Riker.." Laura said. She took a deep breath before continuing to speak, even though it was the last thing Riker wanted to hear "Wouldn't you rather him be happy with Ratliff than be here in the world suffering?" She asked.

Riker nodded after he'd thought about it for a little while.

Maybe it was just best this way. Ross and Ratliff together up there looking down on everyone, rather than having Ross suffer.

They were truly meant for eachother and nobody would have it any other way.

The End

* * *

**Did I ruin it? I think I did.. asdfghjkl**

**Thanks for reading this awesome story! :D I have two new story ideas that I'll more than likely forgot about... Haha x"D **

**As if... Now I have NO stories to update or write anymore.. :/ But I'm sure I'll come up with something.. I know I have "FRIENDS" to write but hey-ho! :D Hey, would any of you guys mind reading my story "FRIENDS" I know it's a long ass story, but trust me.. Its NOT a story you have to keep up with from the beginning haha x"D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
